A Serpent's Grip
by itsmyownlife
Summary: All a mouse can ever do is close its eyes and hope the snake is merciful...Elizabeth Fredrichs is completely unaware of her future fate when she meets Tom Riddle,the handsome yet arrogant boy who has taken an unsettling interest in her. Tom Riddle OC R&R!
1. Grip

**If you are currently reading this you are either presently aware that I do not own any character, theme or part of this story except for Elizabeth, Roger and Becky, or you need to read Harry Potter because you're are obviously not familiar with it. So without further ado, I give you my latest story. Enjoy… ******

Case Haley

**A Serpent's Grip**

_**Certain snakes are known to constrict their prey, winding their bodies around it until it slowly suffocates and dies. All it can ever do is close its eyes and hope the snake is merciful. **_

***

I sat in the crowded dungeon waiting for Slughorn to enter. The room was filled with the incessant buzz of new summer gossip, the scrapes of bags across floor, and the occasional scratch of a quill against parchment as the class waited for the arrival of our teacher. I'd recently transferred back to Hogwarts, from Beauxbaton, after my father had moved our family from France, to the family estate in the English countryside. At my father's request, and Dippet's approval, I'd been accepted as a 6th year. I looked down at my own desk, admiring the rather elaborate quill my parents gave me as a return to school present, when the door flew open. Slughorn hurried in, dropping a rather large stack of leather-bound books on his desk before facing his now silent students.

"Class, I apologize for being late. I got caught up in an important conversation with my colleague."

He paused to scan the room, taking in the faces of his students for the first time. I felt my heart skip as his beady eyes rested on me.

"Ah," he exclaimed gesturing towards me with his hand, "We have a new student this year. A transfer, actually, from Beauxbatons, am I right? Ms. Elizabeth Fredrichs. Please make sure you all give her a warm welcome."

Slughorn's rather gaudy announcement shattered any wish I had to blend in to the best of my abilities with the other students.

"Now that we've introduced our new student, let's begin by reading chapter 3 of Advanced-Potion Making."

As the lesson began, I reluctantly reached in my bag for my book. I began flipping slowly through the pages when I felt the person sitting to my right tap my shoulder. My neighbor was a tall lanky boy with light blond hair and dark brown freckles across the bridge of his nose. The crest on his cloak, I noticed as he rotated in his chair to face me, was the golden lion of Gryffindor.

"I'm Roger," he said, holding out his pale hand under the desk. "I see you're in Gryffindor too."

I took his hand nodding. "I'm Liz."

"Well, nice to meet you Liz. So you really transferred from another school?"

I glanced up at the round man writing slowly on the chalkboard. He seemed too enthralled in his monotonous lecture to notice anything else.

"Yea, my family just moved from France."

"So do you like Hogwarts so far?"

I nodded.

"I was here before for my first year and half of my second, I'm not too unfamiliar with the school."

"Oh," Roger whispered back.

"Mr. Lennins!"

Roger sat up attentively at Slughorn's sudden exclamation.

"Yes Sir?"

"What is the main ingredient of veritaserum?"

"Uh…lace wings?"

"No. If you were paying attention, maybe you would have heard me. Does anyone else know the main ingredient of veritaserum?"

I vaguely remembered covering this last year. What was it again? As I thought to myself I heard Slughorn call out another student's name.

"Tom, my boy."

He gestured towards the dark haired boy lounging somewhat casually in his desk across the room. His black robes, the same color as his neatly combed hair, bared the emerald green emblem of Slytherin. His eyes, which were previously busy observing the parchment before him, flicked up lazily to look at Slughorn. The fakest smile I could have imagined came across his face.

"I believe it would be dragon's blood, sir."

The boy's falsely enthusiastic response seemed to fool Slughorn brilliantly.

"Brilliant, Tom, brilliant! Ten points for Slytherin!"

Slughorn turned back to the board and continued his lesson with a more enthusiastic edge. I turned my attention back to the boy. His fake smile was replaced with his former bored expression. He seemed occupied with his quill, turning in back in forth between his thin fingers. He was rather pale, with hollow cheeks that emphasized his pointed bone structure, yet these traits seemed to emphasize his attractiveness. He was the only one in the class who wasn't bothering to take notes. His apparent lack of interest in the lesson, along with half-hearted answer earlier, made me find him incredibly arrogant. I leaned over to Roger, who was busy puncturing his sheet of parchment with the pointed end of his quill.

"Roger."

He acknowledged my inquiry with a simple "hmm," never pausing to spare his paper.

"Who's he?"

He finally stopped and sat his quill down. He sat up straight in his chair and leaned towards me.

"Who?"

"That guys over there, in Slytherin."

"It's a Slytherin Gryffindor class, half the room is Slytherin guys."

I pointed towards him subtlety with the feathered end of my quill towards him.

"The arrogant arse that's not taking notes."

Roger smirked at my remark.

"That's Tom Riddle. He's one of the prefects this year. He's a bloody obnoxious goody two-shoes, he is. Full of himself too. I'm surprised you don't seem to fancy him. Just bout every girl here does."

Roger rolled his eyes as I heard him mutter "damned prick" to himself. I looked up at him again. He was still amusing himself with his quill, wearing an expression that suggested extreme boredom. Sure he was attractive, but I wasn't in to the arrogant self-absorbed type he seemed to be. I was as he suddenly stopped playing with his quill and looked dead at me. His mouth didn't change but his eyes seemed to be smirking at me. His actions caught me off guard and I immediately looked down blushing. It was almost as if he'd heard me. My thoughts were interrupted as a shrill bell rang out through the room, indicating the end of class. I quickly gathered my things and hurried towards the door. If Slughorn's announcement hadn't been enough, I wasn't exactly ready to be the center of everyone's attention yet. My rush to the next class was halted when I felt a hand grab my arm. I turned quickly, furious for the rude and unnecessary at the invasion of personal space. As I did so, my grey eyes met the deep green ones of Tom Riddle.

"You must be Elizabeth," he said slowly, keeping his eyes on me. "So you're new here this year?"

His voice was soft, but it had a hypnotic velvety quality to it. I found it somewhat unnerving.

"I am and let go of my arm."

He smirked and though never releasing it fully, he softened his grip on my arm. I wrenched my arm out of his hand and turned to walk away. Apparently, to my dismay, he wanted to continue the conversation.

"You know, I've never heard of a transfer student at Hogwarts. How does that happen?"

His proximity to me and his soft alluring voice were beginning to make me uncomfortable.

"You come to Hogwarts from another school," I quipped, "That's generally how that works."

This time I hurried my pace in an effort to get away from him. I was nearly at my next classroom, according to the school map Dippet had given when I felt him grab my arm again.

"That wasn't very nice," he purred, his voice slightly sterner, "You should watch your tone."

"Well, _Mr. Riddle_, I have class now and you're making me late. So if you wouldn't mind, would you let go of my arm and skip off to your next class."

For the second time, I wrenched my arm out of his grasp.

"And for your information, I can use whatever bloody tone I want. You don't control me."

With that I turned towards my classroom across the hallway. As I got to the large wooden door and began to turn the gaudy brass door knob I could've sworn I heard him say "yet." However, when I turned around, he was nowhere to be seen in the crowded hall.

***

The bell rang at the end of my third class. I looked at my schedule. _12:30- break._ _Finally_, I sighed, happy to be free of the endless torture that was 6th year classes. I shoved my books into my bag in a rather unceremonious fashion and slung it over my shoulder. As I stood in the hallway, I felt a hand grab the back of my shoulder. I turned around sharply.

"Can't you leave me alone?!" I asked frustrated, only to find the hand on my shoulder belonged to a now surprised Roger.

"Oh…I'm sorry," he said, his face falling.

"Oh no, I didn't know it was you. I thought it was…" I trailed off. "Never mind. What do have next Roger?"

"I have free. All 6th and 7th years do now."

"Oh."

"Well anyways, I don't know bout you Lizzy but I'm hungry. Shall we?"

He offered me his arm. I shook my head laughing then took his arm. We walked a series of long and complex hallways before arriving at the grand entranceway I recognized from my arrival at the school two nights ago. We continued through the entranceway towards the Great Hall. The four house tables were covered in a series of glass serving trays, overflowing with sandwiches of every variety. Roger let go of my arm and headed down the table to find a sandwich. I looked back and forth, amazed at both the variety and the quality of each one. I finally settled with a ham sandwich with cheese and jam. I wrapped it in a napkin and headed towards Roger at the end of the table. I looked at the impossibly large sandwich he held in his hand.

"My God, Roger, what is that?"

"Dur-key" he managed to say through a very large mouthful.

"Ah."

I sat down next to him, eating my sandwich slowly. I was incredibly impressed when Roger finished his sandwich, while I was still halfway through my own. I was looking around the hall when my eye caught a very curly headed blonde heading to Roger and me.

"Hey Roger!" she piped, eyeing both of us excitedly. "Who's this?"

"Lizzie, this is Becky, Becky Lizzie."

"It's wonderful to me you," she cried, shaking my hand quickly, "I heard about you in transfiguration today. I was listening to Mollie talk to Maggie about some boy she snogged over the summer, when your name came up. She said you're an exchange student from Beauxbatons, in France. Did you know that could happen? My sister went there, but she not there anymore—she graduated. My parents asked me if I wanted to go, but I said no I wanted to go here. I'm really glad I didn't cause I probably would've never met you. Maggie was describing you to Mollie so that's how I figured out who you are. And Roger here, he's always so friendly and stuff that I knew he probably find you too. So do you like it here? I would've asked Maggie and Mollie more about you so we wouldn't have to talk about school, but they don't really like me. They think I'm annoying. Ha! Imagine that!"

"You don't say?" I heard Roger mutter. This didn't seem to discourage Becky.

"Well anyways, how do like school? Who are you friends with? Do you like Gryffindor? How bout your classes? Any cute guys?"

I paused and looked at her. My brain was thoroughly strained from trying to comprehend everything Becky had said and at the speed at which she said it.

"Uh, the school and the classes are fine. I haven't really talked to anyone much except for Roger and I haven't seen any cute guys except for _Roger dahling_ here."

"Really?" She asked seeming surprised. "Hmm."

We sat there silently for a moment staring into different directions.

"So, do you all want to go outside? It's a nice we can go sit by the lake."

I looked at Roger. I couldn't deny that I'd been itching to get outside since my Transfiguration this morning. I shrugged and stood up from the table.

"Why not?"

Roger smiled at me, getting up from the table. I watched as the glass plate he'd been eating off of disappeared, leaving the table as untouched as if he had never been there. I followed him out the Great Hall towards the large wooden doors at the front of the school. After having my nose shoved into books for the last four hours, I was extremely relieved to finally feel cool fresh air on my face. We made our way through the stone courtyard and out onto the ground. In the distance, I could see the black large lake stretched out as far as I could see. When were close enough that I could see the rocks on the shallow bottom of the edge of the lake, we sat down under the protection of a large oak tree. The peaceful silence under the cool shade of the tree was quickly interrupted as Becky began to point out the various students. The first was a rather stocky boy with particularly greasy blond hair.

"That's George Clipsley. He's really tall, but perhaps not the brightest bulb. He's in Hufflepuff."

"There's no surprise there," I heard Roger say.

I snickered at his comment as Becky began gesturing to a rather dress up group of girls. Their attention, as well as their conversation, seemed centered around the redhead in the center.

"That's Catherine Belkry and her crew. They're not really the nicest bunch, always gossiping about one thing or the other. I'd be surprised if there is a guy at Hogwarts that group hasn't slept with."

"Ahmm."

"Except for Roger here," she added, laughing.

Suddenly, Becky sat up attentively.

"Oh my goodness look!" She squealed, attempting to smooth the ball of brown frizz that was her hair with her hands.

Roger, who'd been lying on his back with his eyes closed sat up.

"What Becky?" He asked, sounding frustrated after having his nap disturbed. He followed her line of vision before groaning.

"Seriously Becky, you had to wake me for that?" He fell backwards with his arms outstretched and closed his eyes again.

"What?"

This time instead of squealing she pointed to a group of boys heading in our direction. The tall dark haired boy leading the group caught my attention. _He looks…Ah. My dear friend._

"That's Tom Riddle," she squealed, hastily unbuttoning the front of her blouse and pushing her chest forward. "He's just dreamy, isn't he?"

_He's sure something alright, a real…_

"Hello, Lizzie."

"Thomas."

I saw he green eyes flash briefly at my use of his first name.

"How have you been enjoying your day?"

His soft voice had calm, yet sharp edge. He stared at me with his dark green eyes, never once taking his eyes away from mine.

"Fine," I replied.

I was in no mood to talk to anyone and especially not him. I watched as smirked slightly, his eyes still unwavering from mine, as if he seemed to know something I didn't. His presence was beginning to unnerve me again.

"And sorry to ruin this lovely opportunity to converse with you, but I have to go."

I got up from my position against the tree and turned around, planning to walk back up to the castle, when Tom called out to me.

"Elizabeth, where are you going? It would be rude for me to let you go without first introducing you to my friends."

He gestured to the four guys standing behind him. I took a deep breath and turned back to Tom. He gave me a very mischievous smile.

"This is Abraxas," pointing to the thin impossibly blond boy, "Avery, Rodolphus, and Yaxley."

I nodded in response to his introduction.

"Well it's nice to meet you all, but unfortunately I still have to go."

Without another word or glanced, I turned my back to them and walked towards the castle as briskly as my legs could manage. I could feel Tom's gaze but I never looked back to confirm my suspicions I had reached the carved stone courtyard. All I could see behind me was a green hill which obscured my view of anything except the vast lake behind me. Even though I was far from the lake and surrounded by the school's stone walls, I couldn't help but feel I was still being watched.

***

Back at the shore of the lake, Tom Riddle smiled to himself.


	2. Formalities

I woke up to my shoulder being jabbed rapidly by someone's thin pointy finger. Before I was fully conscience, I already had an idea who it was.

"Good morning Becky," I said stretching my arms over my head and yawning. I looked towards the window. The sun had just peaked over the mountains in the distance, but the majority of the sky was still dark. I yawned again.

"Becky, what time is it?"

"It's only six. Come on! We got to get up and ready for class!"

I glared at her with my sleepy gray eyes.

"Class starts in two hours."

"But it's always good to get a head start!"

I glared at Becky again.

"What ever you say." I flopped back down on my bed, intending wholeheartedly to go back to sleep. This was obviously not what Becky had in mind. She began poking my arm again. I groaned loudly and grabbed her finger.

"Touch my shoulder again, and I will use my wand and make your fingers disappear."

She stopped, holding her hand several centimeters away from my shoulder, as if deciding whether or not I was kidding or making a serious threat. To my relief and her better judgment she moved her hand back to her side. I'd never been able to fall asleep in the morning after being woken up. I reluctantly sat up again and swung my feet to the edge of the bed. I didn't bother to check my appearance as I made my way through the dorm to the showers. I sat on the little bench in the shower and let the water run over my head for what seemed like an hour. I finally got out and made my way to the mirror. With one of the white fleecy towels on the counter, I wiped a large circle of condensation off the mirror. I leaned in and looked at my face. My father's grey eyes stood out sharply against the darker features I inherited from my Italian mother. My tan skin was fairly clear except for the light bridge of freckle across my nose. I sighed, wondering why my eyes had to stand out so much. I reach into my bag and pulled out a comb and a brush. I groaned. I have curly brown hair that reached the center of my back. _I should've charmed my hair, but now it's wet, and impossibly curly. _On the bright side, my curly hair formed neat delicate ringlets, compared to the frizzy waves of Becky's hair. _Well at least one thing came from being up an hour early_, I mused as I began the slow process of detangling my curly. When I finally succeeded perfecting my hair, I left the large marble bathroom and headed back to by dorm.

By this time, most of the girls had woken up or were in the slow process of waking up. I sat my bag on my bed and opened my large wooden armoire. As I did every day, I pick out my blouse, sweater, skirt and robe. I put each item on slowly, to avoid messing up my hair. Once I was fully dressed I looked at myself in the mirror. The large grey sweater fell loosely over my waist. I'd always been skinny, I was even down right scrawny when I was younger, but age and growth had eventually made this a more attractive trait. I would have been completely uncompelled to where the shapeless garment if not for its v-neck, the only asset that complimented my figure. I sat back down on my bed and began pulling my socks on. When I was done, I placed my favorite silver clip in my hair to keep my bangs of my eyes and looked at the final result of an hours worth of preparation. I smiled at my self, grabbing the leather bag that contained my books, and headed for the door.

I wasn't surprised to see Becky at the breakfast table already, halfway through her breakfast. There weren't too many other people in the hall except three other people, two Gryffindor students and a Ravenclaw girl. I walked slowly towards Becky who was frantically waving her arms in the air as if I couldn't find her. I sat down and looked at the food in front of me. After looking between an omelet, toast, and a particularly large piece of sausage I'm sure Roger would eat once he woke up, I settled for a croissant. I sat sideways on the bench, my legs up, facing Becky.

"So what class do you have this morning Lizzie?"

I shrugged, picking the middle of my croissant out and eating it slowly.

"I'll have to check. What do you have? I probably have the same thing."

"Well I have Divination then Defense Against the Dark Arts."

I finished the last bite of my croissant and took out my schedule. As I'd predicted my first two classes were the same as Becky's. I looked at my watch. _7:15. _I groaned. I still had forty-five minutes until school began. More students had become to trickle into the Great Hall, but there were still no more than thirty. I leaned backwards, lying out on the bench, when Becky's voice broke the silence.

"What happened with you and Tom Riddle yesterday?"

I groaned again, this time sitting up. I'd nearly forgotten about that.

"Oh, nothing. I just met him yesterday after potions and he was an arrogant arse."

"Tom? Really? I can't really imagine him ever acting that way."

I snorted. "Who have you been watching? He paid no attention at all during Potions yesterday, then proceeded to grab my arm until I introduced myself to him."

Becky sighed, her eyes dreamy. "He's in your potions class? You're so lucky. He's only in one of mine."

I resisted the urge to slap Becky and snap her out of her state.

"What part of what I just said actually did go through your head? I said he was arrogant and rude."

"Maybe there was a misunderstanding, and you're mistaken."

"I'm pretty sure there wasn't and I'm not."

Becky shrugged, discouraged. "Well ok then. However," her face lit up again, "you do have to admit he is quite the attractive lad."

I lay back down on the bench again putting my hands over my ears.

"He's definitely something."

***

I'd sat through Divination thoroughly bored. Becky, however, seemed thoroughly enthralled in the lesson. If her actions didn't give it away, it was her incessant chatter as we made our way to Defense against the Dark Arts.

"Wasn't it brilliant, though? The way she knew that! I, mean, it's just incredible right?"

"Yes, Becky, for a third time it was."

After four more "yes, Becky's" and traveling four floors down to the classrooms, we finally reached it. The hallway in front of the ornate wooden door was filled with students. It took me a moment, after observing the colors of the robes, to realize this class was shared with…

"Well, well, well. Look who it is. How are you this morning Elizabeth?"

I reluctantly turned around to face Tom's smug grin. His dark hair, though neatly brushed, hung softly over his deep green eyes, making him look more mischievous than yesterday. I groaned to myself when I realized he also look even more attractive than before as well.

"Riddle."

He gave me the arrogant smirk a person would give someone they believed themselves to be truly above.

"How'd you sleep last night? Well, I presume?"

"I slept fine, thank you."

_Why on Earth would he care how I slept? _I felt Becky subtlety nudge my side. I looked her direction as she used her facial expressions to gesture towards Tom. _Seriously? _I stared back at her.

"You are you ready for class, Lizzie?" He drawled, cocking his head slightly.

"Yes, I am."

"Well that's good. One should always be prepared to know how to protect themselves from the Dark Arts."

"I'm glad," I said with as much false emotion as I could muster.

Finally, the door to the classroom opened. I was nearly run over as the students raced in quickly to choose their seats. I noticed the classroom, unlike the others I'd been in, was nearly twice as large, with a large clear area between the rows of students. By the time I managed to enter I noticed only one seat left. _Joy. _I trumped over to the desk slowly, and flopped down in the seat next to Tom. As I looked as far over to my left as could without my intentions being obvious. I could feel Tom watching me.

"It's rude to stare Thomas. You should know that. You seem to be quite familiar with the formalities of society."

"I'm not. I'm just…admiring you."

The hypnotic tone of his voice sent a shiver down my spine. I began concentrating as hard as I could at the wall across the room in an effort to ignore Tom. I kept this up as our teacher entered and class began. Class had been in session for nearly twenty minutes now when I felt Tom bring his arm down to his lap, brushing against the part of my upper thigh that had been exposed by my skirt. I heard him chuckle softly.

"What the hell are you doing?" I hissed, breaking my staring contest with the wall to glare at him.

"Nothing love," He replied, his voice slow and drawling again.

"I'm not your love, _Tom_. You touch me again and I will hex you."

He smiled at me, the ends of his mouth turning up towards his dark eyes, before turning back towards the teacher at the front of the room with a smug look plastered on his face. I put my head in my hands and stared down at my sheet of parchment, using my finger to block me from seeing anything else. I remained like this until I heard the professor shout,

"Ok! Everyone up and stand across from your partner."

I got up slowly a walked across the room. _No wonder this room's so big. Any other room would've had us touching shoulders._ I faced Tom, who was twirling his thin white wand between his slender fingers.

"Now class," the short mustached professor began, "I've spent the last ten minutes discussing the Bacclan Shield Charm, _Contego_. Now I would like you all to test your ability to use it. You and your partner will take turns casting the shield while the other attempts to use the Levis charm, often referred to as the jelly legs hex, to break the shield. Before we begin I have a few important reminders. Firstly, the incantation is _Contego_ for the hex _Levis Cruris_. Secondly, remember the wand is supposed to move in a figure eight fashion. Lastly, and most importantly, no other curse, or hex, besides the Levis charm is to be used or the consequences will be severe."

He paused for emphasized, during which, I glared at Tom.

"So, now that we've discussed the rules, we shall began on three. One."

I brought my wand up and pointed it at Tom. His wand remained at his side.

"Two."

I watched as he stay there, smiling and unmoving his wand still at his side.

"Three!"

The room was filled with the shout of incantations. I watch as Tom quickly flicked his wand lazily, muttering the incantation as if he'd known it his entire life. The curse that collided forcefully with my shield was much stronger than I'd expected from his half-hearted effort. The force jarred my arm and knocked me back a step. I looked up at Tom stunned. He just looked back at me and readied his own shield. I shout Levis Cruris with as much emphasis as I could, only to watch it disperse easily against his shield. As the duel continued, I could feel my anger rising. _How the hell could he do that?! And so easily?! _The last hex he hurtled my way was forceful enough it nearly broke my wand. I couldn't take it anymore.

"_Stupefy_," I cried, as forcefully as I could, without raising my voice over I whisper.

As will my other hexes, Tom merely deflected it with a lazy flick of his wand. I glared at him at I watched him mouth, "That's not very nice."

I watched him, maintaining my intense stare, as he began to move his wand in a complex motion I'd never seen before. I suddenly felt my legs pang as if something were winding tightly around them. The curse continued to wind its way up until I felt it begin to tighten around my throat. I reached my hand up to my throat, to pull at the no existent source that was choking me, only to feel the untouched skin of my neck. I watched Tom tilt his head slightly, as if to ask what the matter was. The curse lasted a few seconds more before I felt my throat released. It took all my self-control to refrain from stomping across the room. My nerves had finally reached their limit when the professor's voice rang out.

"Well that was a good run. Everyone returned to your seats."

I walked briskly, my feet heavy, and sat down at the desk. I watched as Tom slowly made his way back, and sat down gracefully. He pretended to look forward before turning to me and making a shocked face as if he had no idea why I was in such a foul mood.

"What's wrong love?" He cooed, his voice soft.

"What the hell are you playing at, Tom?" I snarled back, using more self-control to keep my voice low.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said, his eyes innocent.

"What the hell was that curse then?"

"I'm sorry but I'm confused. Professor said we were only supposed to use Levis charm."

I turned my face away from him, this time, fully in the opposite direction. I stayed there, fuming, allowing myself to calm down. I looked down at my watch. _Ten more minutes_. _Why is time so slow?_ I groaned and slouched down in my chair. I'd begun to inspect my nails when I felt Tom's hand brush the top of my thigh again, this time longer, and obviously intentionally.

"Get. Off. Me. Tom," I hissed, "Or I will…"

"Or what? You'll you hex me?" He replied calmly, leaving his hand on my leg. "We already saw how well that worked out."

He laughed softly to himself. Furious, I grabbed his hand pushed it forcefully back into his lap.

"Son of a…"

The shrill bell rang, cutting off the end of the sentence.

I shoved my books in my bag hastily, nearly dumping my uncorked ink well in as well. I stood up to leave when I felt Tom's hand grab my mine. I tried to jerk my hand away but he simply smiled and entwined his fingers with mine.

"There's no need to be so tense love," his velvet voice whispered.

I opened my mouth to tell him where exactly I was about to shove his wand when I heard his voice, in a slightly more forceful, yet still calm tone.

"I'll call you what I want to."

He smirked at me and stood up, looking down at me with his green eyes. Without a word, he swept out of the room, his robes flowing behind him gracefully, leaving me to furiously stare after him.


	3. Names

Life had been gracious enough to give me a class schedule that did not include classes with Riddle until the following Monday. I sauntered into the dark dungeon that was the Potions classroom and sat in the marble topped desk in the farthest back corner of the room. I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned back in my chair. It wasn't long before I heard the scrape of the chair next to me and the soft thud of books being sat on the floor. I shifted my eyes slowly towards in the direction of the noise. _How surprising_.

"Thomas."

I loved watching his reaction to my use of his first name flash in his eyes.

"It's Riddle," he replied shortly, but calmly.

I laughed quietly. "So if you choose to call me what you want, why am I not subject to the same luxury?"

"Because _love_," He leaned close to my ear, "I know how to ask politely."

His mouth was so close to my ear I could feel his breath on my cheek. I glanced towards him. His dark hair was falling softly over his green eyes, making him look particularly attractive. Why are handsome guys always so arrogant? I huffed and I sat up in my chair, scooting myself as far from him as I could in my chair. Tom smirked mischievously and sat back up. In the same fashion as the last class, Slughorn burst through the doors apologizing profusely for his tardiness.

"Good. Now that I'm here we can begin," Slughorn started cheerily, " I'd like you all to turn to page 48 in your books, and pay close attention to the board."

I reached in my bag for the large leather bound book and set it on my desk. As I opened my book, I felt Tom's knee brush mine under the desk. I shot him a warning looking. He looked towards me lazily.

"It was an accident," his deep voice almost a whisper, "No need to be so tense."

I felt his brush my knee with his again. I looked at him as hatefully as I could.

"You so much as touch me _Thomas Riddle_, as swear I will scream and make the entire class aware of it."

My threat was met with his own.

"And if you address me by my full name again, I will make your life such hell you'll wish you never transferred here."

Any other time, a threat such as this would have prompted me to use his name again, but the pure venomous tone in which he said it burned the threat into my mind. His final gaze before he turned back to Slughorn contained such hatred I was assured I would not care to test the gravity of his threat.

The class continued on, Tom staring forward, his dark eyes devoid of any emotion, while I profusely took notes. I could feel the tension radiating between us as the minutes ticked slowly. It seemed like a lifetime had passed when the bell finally rang. I gathered my books, aiming to leave the class as quickly as I can. By the time I'd finished packing, Tom was nowhere to be seen. I sighed relieved and turn to leave the room. I felt a hand tap my shoulder.

"Hey Liz," Roger said. His normally optimistic voice now conveyed an edge of concern.

"Oh, hey Roger. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering what happened between you and Riddle. You two seemed tense the entire class."

I shook my head.

"Oh nothing Roger. Don't worry about it." I'd rather not relive Tom and I 's earlier exchange.

Roger paused before shrugging and throwing his arm playfully around my shoulders.

"So, where to now Ms. Fredrichs?"

I laughed and looked up at Roger.

"I have no preference. Where ever you would care to go Mr. Lennins."

We looked each other in the eyes and it wasn't long before we were both laughing and making our way through the corridor.

***

I sat on the floor flipping through the pages of my potions book, trying to answer the packet we'd been assigned to homework. Roger was laid out on his stomach across from me by the fire. Becky was sitting on the couch, sucking on the feathered tip of her quill, as she completed her Muggle Studies homework. Next to her was Cecilia Cappshire, one of my fellow dorm mates with whom I'd recently become more acquainted. She was flipping slowly through the pages of a large blue leather-bound book I'd never seen before, while absentmindedly twirling a strand of her wavy blonde with her pale fingers.

_What is a bezoar?_

"Roger," I whispered, tossing a balled up sheet of parchment at him. "What's a bezoar?"

"Like hell if I know," he whispered back, before staring intensely at his homework as if to make the answer magically come to him by doing so.

"It's a kidney stone found in a goat's stomach," I heard Cecilia whisper from behind me.

"Thanks." I wrote down the answer and moved to the next section.

_What is the key purpose of a bezoar?_

"Cecilia," I whispered, rotating on the ground to face her, "what does it do?"

"It protects you from most poisons."

"Thanks again."

She nodded, her long hair falling in front of her blue eyes. I filled in the answer and looked back at my packet. I still had three full pages of questions to go. I yawned and looked at the clock on the wall. _11:52_. I took a deep breath in and exhaled. The packet didn't have to be turned in until Thursday. I sat up and began packing my bag, tossing in my books and supplies in no particular order.

"Where are you going?" Becky looked at me with her large brown eyes.

"Yes. I'm exhausted so I'm taking a shower and going to bed."

"The showers have been temporarily closed. Some girl tried a hair straightening charm that didn't work out so well."

I groaned but smiled at Cecilia.

"Thanks. I'll just go use the ones down on the 5th floor. Good night every one."

"Goodnight," they chorused in response before each returning to their schoolwork.

I sat my bag on the chest at the foot of my bed. I opened my wardrobe and grabbed my pajamas and a towel. Shutting it softly, I left the dorm and made my way back through the common room to the portrait. The corridors were dark and empty as I made my way to the showers. Like the halls, the showers were vacant as well. I took my time in the shower, relaxing under the hot jet that spray over my head. I steeped out lightly onto the marble floor, wrapping myself in my fleece towel. I slipped my blue satin nightgown over my head before putting on my black school robe over it. I left the bathroom as quietly as I'd entered it and began padding my way back through the hallway towards the staircase. I was almost there when I felt something grab my hand and yank me forcefully backwards.

"What ever are you doing out of bed at this hour?" A familiar voice purred behind me.

"Let go of me Tom," I growled, trying to yank my hand out of his tight grasp.

"Or you'll do what?" He smirked, grabbing my other hand and pushing me against the wall. I struggled against his grasp, but there was no use. I grimaced as I thought back to my wand, which I'd left in my bag on my bed, figuring I wouldn't need it to take a shower. _How convenient_. I felt Tom lean closer to me, pressing his body against mine.

"Get the hell away from me Tom." I jerked my hand upwards towards his face, attempting to smack him across it as hard as I could. I felt his grasp tighten as he sneered and pinned my wrist to the wall.

"My, my, my, aren't we quite belligerent today," he drawled, leaning his face closer to mine. I attempted to escape his grip again.

"Let me go Tom."

He looked directly into my eyes, his own less than an inch away from mine.

"Why?" He brought his hands and my wrist down by my waist. "I don't believe I want to just yet." I watched his eyes drift down slowly to my chest.

"You're disgusting. I swear, I will tell every…"

"You won't be telling anyone," his eyes twinkled malevolently as he brought them back up to meet mine, "You don't even have a wand."

I shiver ran down my spine. _How did he know that?_

"Please, let me go Tom." My voice no longer contained a stern edge. I looked at him my eyes fearful.

"I will…" he paused, leaning in his body closer to mine, " If you let me kiss you."

I stared at him incredulously.

"You got to be bloody joking if you think I would kiss you."

I heard him laugh softly as tighten his grip on my wrist and pushed me harder into the wall.

"Then again, I could get bored waiting for you to make up your mind and come up with something else to do."

He leaned his head forward and kissed me softly on the neck.

"You're despicable."

"So is that a yes or a no Lizzie?" He leaned his face up from my neck and looked at me with his green eyes. I grit my jaw and glared at him.

"Fine."

"Hmm, I didn't hear you. Was that a yes," he paused and his eyes flashed darkly, "or a no?"

I pursed my lips together and pressed my lips against his as hard and quickly as I could.

"Are you happy now? Let go of me."

"Kiss me like you mean it," he cooed softly, leaning his face back into my neck.

"You told me to kiss you and I did, now let me go."

"Well, if you insist."

I gasped as I felt my arms freeze at my sides. Tom grinned, his green eyes flashing, and brought his lips to mine. As tried as hard as I could to break the curse that was binding my arms, I felt Tom bring his hand up to my chest. _That sick son of a bitch. I will kill him the second he lets me go. _I turned my head sharply to the side, freeing my mouth from his.

"Please Tom, just leave me alone."

"Kiss me like you mean it, and I'll let you go," His voice soft.

I turned my face slowly back toward his and kissed him. The kissed lasted for a minute before Tom finally pulled away from me. He looked up into my eyes, his smug smirk reaching his eyes. He turned slowly and disappeared down the hallway. When he was finally gone, I felt my wrist release themselves from the wall. I began making my way back up to the Gryffindor tower, still shaken from my encounter with Tom. When I stepped through the portrait, the common room was empty. I tiptoed up the stairs to my dorm, my footsteps echoing quietly off the walls. I made my way across the room to my bed, careful not to step on any of the squeaky wooden planks. I took my cloak off and set it on my trunk. I pulled back the covers and slipped into my bed. I lay on my back, staring up at the lights from the window dancing off the ceiling. As I closed my eyes and begin to drift off to sleep, one thought continued to haunt my mind:_ I actually liked kissing Tom._


	4. Dangling by a Strand

I sat, reclining lazily at the house table in the Great Hall. There were few students in the hall at this time of the morning, leaving me alone at my table with my thoughts. I leaned backwards and rested my back against the cold stone wall behind me. I hadn't slept the night before: it was my turn as prefect to patrol the halls. _Hadn't that become an interesting patrol_. I smirked to myself and thought back to the events from last night. Since Liz Fredrichs reenrolled at Hogwarts, she had never ceased to amaze me. I could barely fathom why on earth she would continue to try to defy me as much as she did. She knew she couldn't, I'd already proved that to her. How long would it take the bitch to realize life would be much easier if she did what I said. Most everyone did, and those who didn't were quick to change their minds—some with a little more _persuasion _than others. Then again, there were those who never did. I grit my teeth and glared forward. Deep down, I may have found that I pitied their fates…but why pity what they rightly deserved? I smirked to myself. _She'd learn soon enough_. I looked up as a group of girls walked past me, giggling obnoxiously as they did so. I shot them a dark glare and they scurried off. I rolled my eyes and settled back down against the wall. _Pathetic. _If half the girls here were as attractive as they believed themselves to be, I wouldn't find them near as nauseating. I sighed and sat forward, running a hand through my hair and resting my elbows on the table. More students were beginning to trickle into the hall, disturbing the solitude I originally desired. I watched as her bushy haired mudblood friend traipsed in, followed by that lanky blond boy I'd so often seen her with. They sat down at the Gryffindor table, looking around as they did so. _She's not there_. She probably wouldn't be for a while. She had quite the habit of avoiding me…If only it ever worked. My thoughts and observations were suddenly disrupted as Avery plopped down loudly next to me on the bench. _The damned oaf_. I'd be glad to be rid of him, but his intimidating physical stature combined with his lack of a morale compass made him a particularly useful asset to me. He does what he told, regardless, no questions asked. I watched with disgust as he began to shovel food into his mouth.

"My god Avery, don't eat everything you see. Save some for, perhaps, the end of the year so we all don't starve."

He turned to me slowly, a large sausage in his hand. I watched as his brown eyes grew angry as he glared at me from under his greasy brown hair. It amused me to see his fury.

"Well, not you of course Avery, the rest of us. It'll take you a while to starve with your gut."

I watched pleased as his thick knuckles gripped the edge of the table in an effort to restrain himself. I would have continued tormenting the oaf, but I figured I would let him simmer. I may be able to find I have a use for him today. Besides, he'd never touch me. He wouldn't dare.

"Riddle," came a cordial yet subservient voice from behind me.

"Abraxas. Come, join us."

I watched his pale blue eyes flicker towards a very red-faced Avery, who had now resorted to breathing deeply to calm himself.

"Oh don't mind him, he's thinking to hard. His brain can't handle it."

Abraxas smiled and sat down on my side, farthest from Avery. He began to gather food on his plate slowly, staring out into the Hall as he did so. It was mostly full now, but Liz was still nowhere to be seen, as well as the members of my loyal following except for the two seated around me.

"Malfoy," I snapped, enjoying his startled reaction.

"Yes Riddle," he said as he looked up quickly, strands of his tied blonde hair falling in his face.

"Where are the others? Shouldn't they be up now?"

He pale blue eyes grew worried as he quickly struggled to find an excuse.

"I…uh, haven't seen Rodolphus at all. And I tried to wake Yaxley, but he didn't want to get up."

I frowned, and his eyes changed from worry to fear.

"I really did try, he just wouldn't get up. I…"

"Shut up."

His mouth snapped shut quickly and he looked away from me fearfully.

"Well you'll just have to try harder then next time, eh Malfoy? Because I won't be too pleased if he's not present again."

A barely inaudible "yes, Riddle," was all I managed to get from him. His usually straight-backed posture slumped as he stared at his food, no longer hungry.

The loud chime of a clock sounded through the Great Hall, signifying the beginning of classes. I stood up slowly from the table and looked at considerably calmer Avery and a still pathetically timid Malfoy.

"I'll see you both later."

I turned and joined the crowd of students leaving the hall, savoring Abraxas' flinch as I passed him. I made my way briskly through the crowd and to the staircase. My first class was on the second floor, allowing me to reach it quickly without attempting to navigate the ever changing maze of staircases. _Ah, Defense Against the Dark Arts_. I didn't need to take the class—I knew far more advanced magic than Professor Havelock could ever hope to teach. Still, the class amused me, though dueling was impossibly easy. I smiled as I thought back to my duel with Liz last week. I admired how determined she was to beat me, when she knew she couldn't. But she'd just have to learn how stupid it was to fight me; to do as I ask of her. She was such a pretty little thing too. It'd be a damn shame to see that go to waste.

________________________________________________________________________

I woke up the next morning still shaken from running into Tom. I sat up slowly my head foggy, and looked around the dorm. Like the previous morning, the sky was dark and a peaceful silence had consumed the dorm. All the girls, even Becky and her unkempt hair, were still asleep peacefully. I slid out of bed as quietly as I had the night before, pulling up the covers. I opened the door to my wardrobe slowly, taking out my school uniform, and shut it softly. Grabbing my cloak, strewn across the trunk at the end of my bed, and my school bag, I tiptoed out of the room. I walked down the stair case, trailing my free hand along the well aged stone wall of the castle. As I expected, the common room was empty. I dumped my clothes, book, and cloak into one of lonely red armchairs in front of the fire. I sat down quietly in the opposite arm chair, curling my legs up to my chest and absorbing the heat of the fire. _What had I ever done to Tom? I'd never said anything or done anything that was provoked by him first? _I shutter slightly as I thought back to the previous night. I hated myself for not fighting back against him as much as I could. I would have towards anyone else, but there was something about him that just wouldn't let me. How could I hate somebody so much, yet find part of myself beginning to like him? I rested my chin on my knees and watched the fire crackle slowly. I looked upwards at the clock hanging over the fireplace. _4:55_. I sighed and clambered out of the chair over to its twin across from me. I began putting on my uniform, adjusting it here and there, until at last I was dressed. Leaving my shoes on the floor in the common room, I carefully made my way upstairs and set my pajamas on my bed. I paused, holding my breath, as Becky stirred, but I exhaled quietly when she settled back and began to snore softly. I waited alone in my former high-backed chair until I began to here the footsteps of early risers echo off the stone walls of the staircase. I grabbed my bag, and wand in hand, left the room. I sighed in relief when I entered the empty hall. I'd half expected Tom to be out there waiting for me to wake up so he could play his sick games again. Whether kissing him was enjoyable or not, I'd prefer not to run into him again. By now, light from the sun had begun to trickle over the mountains, casting a dim pink glow through the hallways. I walked slowly, shaking off any remaining drowsiness. By the time I reached the entrance hall, there were already several students up as well. I didn't risk entering the Great Hall, knowing if I did, at one point or another I'd have to confront Tom again. Instead, I chose to go outside and watch the sun rise over the mountains. I sat down on the grassy hill, using a simple charm to dry the dew off the grass. The crisp morning air was cool, but not unbearably so. Still, I pulled my cloak tighter around my shoulders. I sat outside for felt like mere minutes, but what must have actually been hours, because I heard the loud chimes of the school bell echoing out over the land. I reluctantly pushed my self off the ground and headed up the hill towards the castle. I took one more glance at the sun before opening the doors and returning to the loud bustling crowds of students, heading towards their first classes. I pulled my schedule out of my bag. _Of course. Why make life any easier?_ I groaned, forcefully shoving the sheet of parchment back into my bag, and headed towards the staircase that would take me to Defense Against the Dark Arts. When I reached the door, the hallways were silent. From inside the door, I could hear that Professor Havelock had begun the lesson. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath then opened the door.

"Ms. Fredrichs, I'm glad you found it convenient to join us this morning. Take a seat."

I grimaced as I looked around the room, for that one empty seat I was oh too well prepared for. To my relief and surprise, the one remaining seat, though near him, was not with Tom, but some other student wearing the emerald green robes of Slytherin. I walked quickly to my seat and sat down to the pale but rather attractive boy next to me. For some reason, he looked oddly familiar to me. His blue eyes flicked towards me lazily, his thin face bearing the same arrogant expression I'd was all too familiar with. I noticed his wand, displayed neatly at the front of the desk, was much different than the others I had seen. Instead of the standard wooden handle, the end of his wand was an ornate silver serpent, with emerald eyes. I'd never seen anything quite like it, and I was particularly impressed by it.

"Class," Havelock began in a high voice that didn't much fit him, "Last week we covered the Levis charm as well as the Bacclan Shield Charm."

I could feel Tom smiling behind me. I didn't dare turn around.

"Today we will cover the Levicorpus charm. Again, you may use your Bacclan charm to attempt to prevent the affects of Levicorpus."

"This should be interesting," I heard my partner say in a deep voice.

"You think so?" I whispered, back trying to make conversation, and escape the sensation the Tom was still staring at me.

He turned his blonde head slowly, his pale eyes looking down his thin, aristocratic nose at me.

"I wasn't talking to you."

I rolled my eyes, avoiding the childish urge to mimic him for my own self benefit.

"Ok, class, like earlier this week your partners your neighbor. Now stand up, introduce yourselves if they're someone new then make your way to the center of the room."

My assumption that my neighbor would not care to introduce himself was proven true, as he glided past me, his black robes billowing being him. As he did so, I noticed the leather clasp that held his hair bore a silver design very similar to that of his wand. I walked slowly after him to the open area at the center of the room. I felt an involuntary shiver down my spine and turned to see Tom standing next to me, his arrogant smug in place, but a new malevolent twinkle in his eyes.

"Please don't do anything Tom."

He just smiled innocently and turned his attention to the small brown hair boy in front of him. He looked no older than a second year, but alas, he wasn't—just an incredibly scrawny sixth year. I couldn't possibly how on earth a boy like that managed to get into Slytherin. The disgusted look I saw on Tom's face out of the corner of my eye let me know he thought the same thing.

"Ok class, are you all ready to begin?"

The sound of a kid scratching his head was the only response Havelock received.

"Well then, on three. One."

I held my wand and prepared to cast my shield charm.

"Two."

"Go easy on her Abraxas, she can't handle to much else."

No wonder that name sounded familiar. I glared at Tom and went on readying my wand.

"Three."

I quickly put up my shield, barely blocking the charm. Abraxas wasn't nearly as powerful or as skilled as Tom was, but he was fast and I could tell he was still very good. I glanced around the room at the effect of the charm. Levicorpus was a little stronger than stupefy, causing many shield to give in what they easily resisted. Several kids were now floating, stomachs down in the air. I glanced over at the scrawny boy Tom was dueling. He was currently suspended in the air, but unlike the others, he was dangling upside down, as if held up only by his ankle. I heard Abraxas hold back a laugh as Tom's partner begin bouncing slowly, as if the curse let him go, but caught him again as soon as he began falling. Across the room, a large stupid looking boy in Slytherin robes was attempting to hide his laugh, though not nearly as gracefully as Abraxas was.

"Class, if you managed to levitate your partner, you may now set them down."

I watched in horror as Tom's partner dropped from the freely air head first. He came within a foot of the ground, before his body paused, then dropped him in a crumpled heap on the floor. At this point, Abraxas was having trouble controlling his laughter, and the large brown haired boy across the room was nearly in tears. I looked at Tom disgusted.

"What the hell do that for?"

Tom smile widened.

"Havelock told me to put the mudblood down, and I did."

The boy across from Tom had begun to stand. I watched his face fall at Tom's insult.

"Tom, how could him that?"

He eyes darkened and he looked coldly toward the now cowering boy across the room.

"Because filth like him doesn't belong in Hogwarts. Especially not in the great house of Salazar Slytherin. He doesn't belong any where."

He paused and I watched his eyes grow colder than I'd ever seen them. They were almost inhuman.

"Filth like him deserves to be dead."

I watched the boy face drain pale. He looked down at his shoes as if he were going to be sick. I felt every thought I ever had of liking Tom leave my mind. _How could I have ever considered falling for someone as sick as him?_

"The world would be better if people like you and your disgusting flunkies were dead."

His eyes remained dark, but his mouth turned up in a smile.

"Surely you don't believe that? Even after last night? It didn't take you very long to give in, why is that?"

He reached his hand out towards my face, but I stepped back.

"I mean it, Tom. The world would be better if you, and your," I gestured my hand towards Abraxas and Avery, "pets here, didn't exist."

His eyes flashed dangerously.

"Well, we'll just have to change your mind then, Lizzie dear."

His soft voice had a dangerously grave edge to it. He lowered his face to mine, staring deeply into mine. His green eyes were void of any emotion, when he suddenly smiled and stood up straight. I began to move across the room towards Havelock, who was thoroughly occupied assisting a student whose partner's charm hadn't held up to well. As I got within a meter or so of him, I heard the shrill bell that had saved me so many times ring out in the hallway. I hurried to my seat as quickly as I could, gathering my books and my supplies as quick as I could. I took the other staircase to the door, in order to avoid a particularly unhappy Abraxas. I stood on the bottom stair above the crowd, searching for Roger's tall, blonde head. I spotted him quickly, near the wall in the far right corner of the room. I rushed towards him, relieved to finally see one of my friends.

"Hey Roger."

"Hey Lizzie. Are you ok? You look flushed."

He reached his freckled hand out and placed it on my forehead.

"I'm fine Roger, really I am. I'm just, tired, that's all." In truth, I was tired, but fatigue was not the reason for my current state.

He cocked his head slightly, his sandy hair falling into his eyes. He smiled slowly.

"Sure you are. Well since you're so 'tired', would you like to go get lunch with me?"

I nodded my head happy he didn't press the issue. By now, the classroom was nearly empty. I followed Roger through the ornate wooden doorway to the crowded hallway. We got our food from the Great Hall and made our way outside. It was a nice day, bright and sunny, cool enough that the sun was pleasantly warm, not sweltering. Instead of our normal spot on the hill, we chose to have our lunch on one of the bench in the school's stone courtyard. As usual, I ate my wrap slowly as Roger devoured his in a matter seconds. I'd become good friends with Roger these past three weeks, but there was still so much I didn't know about him.

"Roger, where are you from originally?"

"Well," he paused, wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his robe, "My dad's Scottish, but he married and moved in with my mum who's from London. That's where they had me. After I was born, my dad convinced my mum to move us back with him to Scotland, so I lived there for a couple of years. In the end though, they decided to move us back to London, where I live now, because my mum missed the city too much and it was much closer to the wizarding world. What about you Lizzie? Where're you from?"

"Well, like you I was born here in England. I was at Hogwarts for two years, before my dad moved us to France. He works with the IWC, the International Wizarding Court, which is based out of Grenoble, so he thought it be a more convenient opportunity for us as a family to be together more often if we moved there. I could have stayed at Hogwarts, but my mom thought it be 'a brilliant opportunity to transform into a young lady' if I went to Beauxbatons, which wasn't very far from our home. It's a good school and all, but I much prefer Hogwarts. More freedom, less rules. No demerits for," I paused and put on my best arrogant voice," 'unladylike behavior on the school grounds.'"

Roger laughed.

"You all seriously had demerits for 'unladylike behavior'?"

"Yes, I'm serious."

He laughed again.

"So what, 'Margaret stop picking your nose with your thumb. You may only use you pinky and go no higher than the second joint.'"

I laughed and playfully hit Roger in the arm.

"No, it wasn't like that. Though the head mistress did sound like that. So, Roger do you have any siblings?"

"I got an older brother named Rodney and that's it. He's 25 now. Looks just like me, 'cept he's got red hair. You?"

I shook my head.

"I'm an only child. I have a cat though, if that counts."

He shrugged.

"Why not? What's his name?"

I shook my head blushing. "I can't tell you, you'll laugh."

"I will not."

"Promise?"

"I Roger Edgley Lennins promise I will not laugh at Miss Elizabeth Fredrichs upon learning the name of her furry feline sibling."

I sighed.

"Mr. Beansley."

"Mr…Beansley. That's a…well…" He tried to stifle his laughter. "It's…it's a great name."

"Ha ha Roger." I reached forward and ruffled his hair just to annoy him.

I looked up at the school just as the afternoon bell rang, signaling the end of lunch, and the start of afternoon classes. I grabbed Roger by the arm and pulled him up to his feet.

"C'mon Roger, we have class."

"That should be a demerit for unladylike coercion of a fellow student."

I punched him in the shoulder again.

"Let's go before I give you a demerit for arriving to class in an untimely and unladylike fashion."

"Oh really?" He threw his arm over my shoulder and brought me closer to him. "So I'm a lady now. I don't think that fair. It really hurts my dainty feelings when you say thing like that."

"Oh, shut up."

We sauntered back into the school laughing as we did so, and headed to class.

***

I arrived at the dorms later than I normally did, having chosen to finish my homework in the library with Roger in Becky, then on the floor of the common room. Becky left Roger and I on the second floor to go take a shower. We walked back up to the Gryffindor common room together, laughing at each other's imitations of Professor Slughorn.

"No, by _all _means, Roger my boy, do go ahead of me!"

We stepped through the portrait laughing uncontrollably. I took a deep breath, trying to control my laughter.

"Shh, you'll wake someone up."

Roger, who was leaning against a chair for support, nodded, his eyes watering. After a few minutes more, we managed to stop laughing. Roger let go of the chair and walked towards me.

"I don't know about you but all this laughing has made me exhausted. I'm going up to bed and sleeping til next Tuesday. Goodnight kiddo."

"Kiddo? Well, I'm going up to bed too. Goodnight _Edgley_."

He laughed.

"Good night Liz."

"Good night Roger."

I walked upstairs to my dorm. For this time of night, it was particularly empty. The only occupant was Cecilia, who was busy reading a book from the light of her lamp. Her wavy blonde hair was pulled up in a messy bun on the top of her hair, and she was wearing a pair of rather ornate reading glasses. She looked up from her book as I entered.

"Oh hey Liz."

"Hey."

I opened my wardrobe and hung up my cloak. I pulled out my pajamas and tossed them on my bed.

"Oh Liz, I found a box on the floor by your nightstand. I set it on your bed."

I moved my pajamas a picked up the little gold wooden box on my bed. I opened it slowly to reveal a small silver necklace with a gold charm in the shape of a quarter moon.

"Cecilia, I don't think this is mine."

I slowly picked up the necklace, dangling it in front of my face. In a sudden burst of light I felt the room begin to spin around me. I tried to drop the necklace but it was no use. The last thing I heard as my room spun out of sight was Cecilia's voice calling my name.

It took me a moment to gain my bearings. I was standing barefoot in the middle of a forest I had never seen before. Around me I could see nothing but dense trees—even the moonlight barely penetrated the canopy formed by the trees. I backed up slowly, my fear growing. _Where am I? _Suddenly, I ran into something hard behind me. I felt an arm grab me tightly around my waist while the other pressed the cool wooden tip of a wand to my throat. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the handle, an ornate silver snake, sparkling in the dim moonlight. I watched in fear as dark shadows began to move from the darkness towards me. A tall, cloaked figure paused nearly meter before me, wand raised. My heart skipped a beat when the figure voice echoed out through the forest.

"So glad you can join us love."


	5. Ensnared

I tried to struggle away, but Abraxas hand was too tightly wound around my waist. I thought of a threat I could use against Tom, a hex, and spell, anything, but nothing came to mind. Besides, he wouldn't care, and there was nothing I could do.

"Where am I Tom?" I could hear my voice breaking as my fear was turning to panic.

He took a step towards me, causing me to flinch backwards. Even through the darkness I could see the malicious gleam in Tom's eyes.

"That doesn't matter. I brought you here because I thought you would like to get to know my friends and I a little better."

Laughter rose from the shadows circled around me. Tom stepped towards me again, close enough that I could now touch him. He cocked his head sideways, smiling slowly. He reached his thin hand out a stroked the side of my face.

"What? You're scared now? I'm surprised Lizzie. You seemed so bold earlier today."

He sneered and pulled out his wand, holding it not but an inch away from me. I tried to think quickly. _How could I escape? _I glanced around me but I found no options. My stomach dropped as reality hit me like a bus: I was trapped and there was nothing I could do. I looked down at Tom's wand.

"Tom, please just leave me the hell alone. I never did anything to you!"

"Watch your tone Elizabeth. I don't like to be addressed like that in front of my friends."

His eyes flashed but his voice contained a disturbing playfulness to it. I realized there was no way to escape Tom unless I did as he asked.

"What do you want Tom? You brought me out here, you must want something."

He smiled, his eyes lightening softly.

"I want you to join my group." He gestured his hand towards the cloaked figures standing silently around him. "You're quite talented magically. Not too many wizards have the ability or strength to withstand my curses. I have to say I was thoroughly impressed."

I stared at him incredulously. He wanted me to become one of his flunkies? Was he mad? My shock from his request was enough to rid me of my fear induced paralysis.

"You've got to be bloody kidding Tom. You're downright mad if you think I'll join your filthy mudblood hating pack!"

Abraxas' grasp tightened painfully around my waist. Tom's face grew dark and he raised his wand to me again.

"Watch your tone." His voice was low and stern, yet it retained an eerie calmness.

"Like hell I'll watch me tone!" I shouted back. I could care less what he thought anymore.

"So be it."

Abraxas let go of my waist, dropping me to the wooded floor of the forest on my hands and knees. I looked up slowly as Tom smiled, in the same fashion he had during Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"_Crucio_."

The next thing I knew, my body was filled with the most intense pain I'd ever felt in my life. I could think of nothing else but the pain, as if I was being burned alive. After what felt like an hour, the pain stopped sharply, leaving me on the ground, sweat beading across my forehead. I looked back up at Tom through my dark hair plastered on my forehead. His face conveyed a look of pure innocence.

"Are you better now love? Or are you going to continue to mouth off?"

I shook my head quickly, still terribly shaken from the curse.

"Good."

I felt to large hands grab my arms and pull me off the ground, and setting me down roughly on the ground. I recognized the boy as Avery from my class earlier this afternoon. Tom stepped towards me, reaching out his hand towards my face. He stroked my cheek with his thumb softly, looking at me with his dark green eyes.

"I would really appreciate it if you joined me love."

I nodded lifelessly. I didn't feel like myself anymore. I felt numb.

"Well, then that wasn't so hard was it?" His voice was calm and soft. He spoke with a simple tone, as if he'd just asked me to share my ink with him. "Since you're now a member, I expect you to be present at the next meeting Saturday night at 12. You'll hang out with us now, not that filth you call friends. Am I understood?"

I nodded slowly, glancing briefly towards his wand, which he was holding listlessly. I nodded slowly, feeling tears begin to burn in my eyes. I didn't want to risk facing the consequences of crossing him again.

"Now that we're all on the same page, this meeting is adjourned. I shall see you all midnight Saturday. Do remember I do not accept tardiness graciously."

There was a returned chorus of "yes Voldemort," or "yes my lord"s as I watched through blurry vision the members of the group disperse, either through apparition, portkey, as I had, or simply on foot. As the last members of the group disappeared, I was left alone in the small clearing of trees with Tom as my only guide back to the castle. I stood quietly, occasionally wiping away the warm tear that fell across my cheek. I could hear the sound of dead leaves and branches crushing underfoot as Tom walked towards me. I wiped my face roughly with the long white sleeve of my uniform blouse. As much as I tried to hold back, I felt another tear fall down across my cheek. Before I could get to it, I felt Tom reached up and brush the tear away with his finger.

"Please don't cry love."

I was surprised to hear a hint of compassion in Tom's voice. _He just tortured me. What the hell would he care if I' m crying or not?_ I turned my head, and took a step back, moving my face away from his hand.

"I want to go back Tom."

I looked down as I said it, not wanting to face him anymore. I heard him sigh deeply before grabbing my hand and pulling me gently out of the forest and towards the castle. We walked up silently. I stared forward blankly at the unfamiliar landscape. I'd never traveled any farther from the school than the lake, on the opposite side of the castle. Part of me felt relieved as the glowing lights of the castle came into view. It took us ten minutes more before we were actually climbing the steps of the school. The dark halls were empty, allowing us to travel to the Gryffindor tower quickly and unnoticed. It wasn't until we reached the portrait that Tom let go of my hand. I could feel him looking at me, though I never shifted my view from the fat lady sleeping in her frame before me. I felt Tom warm breath on my face as he leaned forward and kissed me softly on the cheek.

"Goodnight Elizabeth."

I took a deep breath and wiped a tear away on the sleeve of my blouse. It wasn't until I heard the soft echo of footsteps fade completely that I said the password, and was let in to the common room by a presently none too happy fat lady. As the portrait closed softly behind me I saw Cecilia's blonde head sit up sharply on the couch.

"Lizzie!" She cried out, clambering off the couch and hurrying towards me.

"What happened? All I knew was you touched the necklace and then you were gone. I didn't know it would do that I swear, I didn't. I'm so sorry. I should have done something," she paused, her bright blue eyes on the verge of tears, "Are you all right Lizzie? What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

I shook my head, looking down.

"I'm fine Cecilia. I just…" I thought quickly, knowing I couldn't tell her the truth. "It teleported me to another wing of the castle. I just got lost is all. I'm fine though."

She looked at me worried.

"You're crying."

"I'm just flustered, that's all. It's alright Cecilia. It wasn't your fault. I'm fine now."

She nodded tearfully, wiping away a tear before it fell down her pale cheek. She wrapped her arm around my shoulders and we walked up quietly to the dorm. It was dark, the other girls besides Cecilia and myself having already fallen asleep. Already clad in her blue pajamas, she climbed into her bed. She sat up and waited while I put on my pajamas, her thin arms wrapped around her legs. I was careful to place the silver necklace back into its gilded box, using the tip of my wand and avoiding physical contact. I pull back my covers and slipped in to my bed quietly, waving in the dark to Cecilia, who in turn waved once before lying down on her back. I did the same and stared up at the ceiling. It wasn't long before I heard her breathing slow as she drifted off into a peaceful slumber. I smiled to know that in the morning, she be alright. I took a deep breath in, trying to calm myself. I wish I knew the same about me. ________________________________________________________________________

The common room was empty when I reached it. It retained no sign of a living occupant save the dim fire that burned slowly. I sat down in the black high backed arm chair, facing the flames. I reclined gracefully, legs crossed hands on the arm rests. The sorry fireplace did nothing to warm the cold dungeon, but I didn't care. I'd always preferred the cold. I pulled the wand from the deep pocket of my cloak. I rolled the thin white wand between my fingers, amazed that a simple shaft of wood was powerful enough to form the line between life and death. I remembered well the day I got it, not long after Dumbledore had plucked me from that obscure and forsaken orphanage. The old shop, its endless shelves and colored boxes, was no different than it now looks today. Old Olivander rushed towards me carrying several blue and brown boxes. Not one did anything except sit in my hand as a normal stick of wood could. I was unimpressed, but then that persevering old man came back again carrying a black box. He opened it slowly and handed the thin white wand to me. The second I picked it up, the tip begin to glow and the chandelier above shattered in a fiery rage. 'You're destined to be a powerful wizard' he said, as if I didn't already know.

I got up from my chair slowly, flicking my wand towards the fire, extinguishing it. I left the room, exiting silently through the portal. I walked briskly, up the stairs to the second floor. It'd been a while since a walked these very halls, nearly a year. I pushed open the wooden door to the girls bathroom. To any one else, it was an ordinary bathroom, no more, but I knew it as more than that. I walked towards the third porcelain sink from the door, my eyes falling upon the coiled serpent engraved upon the faucet.

_Open_ I hissed in Parseltongue, watching the sink arrange themselves before me until they formed a shute. I stepped over, falling quickly towards the chamber below me. I landed lightly on my feet, and began walking forward, stepping on the bones of various rodents who'd found their fate none too delightful. I reached a steel door, carved with the same serpents as the faucet floors above me. Again I spoke Parseltongue and the door opened. I looked out into the room before me. The hall was lined with large serpentine heads, green as the crest on the front of my cloak. I walked towards the statue at the end, a great carved face of a bearded man—my blood, my predecessor, Salazar Slytherin. I sat at the foot of the statue, leaning back as I stared towards the walkway from whence I'd just came. I first found the chamber in my third year, while taking a wrong turn to my class. Lukily for me no one was there. It was fate that I should be at that sink just as the sun cast light off the engraved serpent on the faucet, revealing the entrance to what I'd sought since my first year. Using my wand, I levitated a ball of water from the shallow pool in front of me, moving it in circles before tossing in halfheartedly into the wall.

For some reason, as I sat in the quiet of the chamber, the steady drips of water echoing off the walls, Elizabeth kept coming to my mind. She was mine now, she'd given it. Yet part of me knew this wasn't true. She'd given in to my authority, but not to me. There was something about her though, something I was unfamiliar with. I wanted so much to control her, bend her to my will, yet I couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to hurt her again. I knew I couldn't bear to watch her under the _Cruciatus _curse. The second I cursed her I regretted it. I frowned. Regret—an emotion I was unfamiliar with. For years I'd carried on as I pleased, bending others to my will, watching them struggle helplessly. Never once had I felt regret, but I began to feel it towards her. I took a deep breath and cleared my mind. I was frustrated for feeling weakness—regret—to which I promised myself I would never yield. I knew she was a necessary addition to myself if I wished to become the most powerful wizard that ever graced the earth with his presence. However, part of me knew that beyond that, I wanted her for something more. Frustrated again, I flicked my wand swiftly, blasting off a piece of the stone wall, and watched it crash to the floor loudly. Then again, she had called me Thomas. My eyes narrowed as I sent another curse towards the large piece of freshly fallen rock, causing it to obliterate with another deafening crack. _That filthy muggle name_. My father left my mother when he'd found she was a witch, leaving her to struggle and die, abandoning me on the doorstep of that godforsaken orphanage. _Maybe I should pay him a visit, remind him of what he's tried so pathetically to escape_. For this reason I would be Lord Voldemort, a wizard so powerful, nothing, even death, would ever conquer. Then I would be free of that name. I looked up, to see a small filthy mouse scurrying across the floor.

_Avada Kedavra. _

I watched the mouse stop, mid-scurry, and fall over sideways dead. I savored the ability to control life or death with the simple incantation. I'd never used it on a human before, but why bother, when there were so much more enjoyable means than that? Like a basilisk, the very basilisk contained in the second chamber behind me, fast asleep, waiting to be summoned and carry out the orders its master commands of it. It was amusing to watch her die, the way she sort of froze, growing pale as she stared at the great snake. She may have not been the first mudblood I attacked but she was definitely on my list. Always bawling or sobbing about some terrible thing or another someone did to her. Her habit of hiding out in the second floor bathroom was becoming a problem, for it was the only portal I'd discovered to the Chamber of Secrets. I found her death a necessary yet pleasing inevitability. I would have continued if her death didn't provoke the near closing of the school. I would rather put up then filth like her than spend my days at the orphanage with oblivious muggles.

I leaned back against the stone face and closed my eyes. I hadn't slept in two days, and though I could continue the pattern for at least a few more days, I was growing exhausted. As I drifted off to sleep, my thoughts and emotions fading, the last conscience thought I had was of Elizabeth.


	6. Invited

I woke up in the same dreary state I'd been in last night as I fell asleep. I rolled over slowly on my side, taking in the room around me. Becky's empty bed, as well as the bright orange light of the sun pouring into the room informed me that I had slept later than I often did. I grabbed my clothes and traipsed downstairs to the bathroom. There were at least five other girls, including Cecilia, who was busy brushing her hair at one of the gray marble sinks. She didn't seem to notice me until I walked past her towards the showers, sitting my uniform down neatly on one of the wooden benches. She smiled woefully at me, before turning back quickly to face the mirror. I took my time in the shower, listening to the voices and sounds of the room around me until I was sure it was empty. I stepped out slowly, grabbing a towel from the sink and wrapping it around myself. I wiped a faced sized circle out of the condensation on the mirror. _Goodness. _My grey eyes were surrounded by the dark circles of stress and fatigue. I leaned closer to the mirror, resting my hands on the cool marble. I could see a faint circular bruise on my neck from Abraxas' wand being held firmly against my neck. I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed my clothes, yanking them on quickly, fumbling with shaky finger to button my blouse. _No more. I couldn't take it anymore. _I was going to Professor Dippet and I intended to tell him everything. _I couldn't continue to let Tom get to me—I'd go mad. _I stormed through the portrait entranceway, not bothering to take anything more than my school robe and my wand as I raced towards Dippet's office. I climbed the staircases a fast as I could, not bothering to wait until the stopped or apologize to the students I shouldered out of my way. I wasn't long before I was standing before the entrance to Dippet's office, the large stone statue of a griffin, my chest heaving and my eyes stinging with tears. I walked forward steadily, stopping within an arms length of the statue. _Lemongrass_. I watched as the statue remained unmoving, unresponsive. _Lemongrass_. I watched as the statue remained still. _That was the password when I came here with my father_. I groaned frustrated and sauntered over to the stone ledged windowsill, large enough for me to sit upon it with my legs pulled to my chest. _How could I expect the password to stay the same? The Gryffindor portrait's changes almost every week. _I wiped my face with my sleeve as I felt a tear run down my face.

I thought about what I would say when someone came along with the password. I'm sure I could tell Professor Dippet, but I wasn't completely sure he would believe. Tom Riddle, the perfect honor toll student, a school prefect, has been accused of harassing and torturing a fellow student. _That's believable_. His only suggestion would probably be to leave Hogwarts and return to Beauxbatons. That would mean I would have to spend at least a month at home until the second term began. _That's always…_I sighed deeply. I'd never exactly gotten along with my mother and my father was rarely ever home. She was old-fashioned, put off by the idea that her daughter could possibly be friends with a mudblood. She was furious when she heard I'd been sorted into Gryffindor. Her family was nearly all Slytherin, excluding her sister, my aunt, and myself. I rarely ever spent my holidays at home, choosing to stay with my aunt or a friend. As if my mother ever cared what I did. As long as I was out of her way, she didn't care what I did. I leaned my head out of the alcove and looked down the hallway. It was still as empty as it had been when I first entered it. I closed my eyes and rested my head against the cold glass beside me. I couldn't give in. I got up from the windowsill, resting my feet on the stone floor below me. I'd stick it out for another two weeks before I told Dippet. _Perhaps a more brilliant plan would come to me in that time_. I walked lazily back to the dorm. The staircases were nearly empty now, most of the students eating breakfast in the Great Hall. I grabbed my bags off the floor in the Gryffindor common room and began walking towards the Potions classroom in the dungeons. The hallway was empty as I paced up and down the hall, running my hands against the cold wall as I did so. It caught me by surprise when my solitude was interrupted by the appearance of the perpetually late Slughorn.

"Elizabeth my dear, aren't you up early? That excited for potions, are you?"

I clapped his large hand on my shoulder, causing me to take a step back to prevent myself from toppling over.

"Yes sir," I lied, unable to come up with a better excuse for being in front of the classroom so early.

"I always thought I saw great potential in you for potions! Just like your mother when she was here!"

I winced at the mention of my mother.

"Well, it is my favorite class." I couldn't believe how easily Slughorn bought the fakeness in my voice.

"Excellent, excellent. You know Elizabeth, I have a club for students I believe are exceptionally talented, known as the Slug Club. I'd be greatly appreciative if you would join us."

I forced myself to smile.

"Sure sir."

He clapped me hard on the shoulder again, forcing me to suppress a grunt.

"Well we meet this evening in my office. I'll have dinner and ice cream so don't bother going to the Great Hall. I know its short notice, but I take it you'll be there?"

"I'll be there."

I ducked down quickly, pretending to tie my shoe, avoiding yet another painful clap on my shoulder. I exhaled relieved when the bell sounded, signaling the beginning of class. I continued to 'tie' my shoe as Slughorn rushed into the classroom, setting up various potion stations. I stood up and leaned against the hallway as the hallway began to fill with students. I felt a thin finger poke me in the rib.

"Hey Roger."

"Hey you. Where were you at breakfast?"

"I ran into Slughorn. You know how he gets." It wasn't entirely true, but it wasn't completely false.

Roger snorted, nonetheless. "Well anyways glad to see you."

Slughorn called out from within the room and students began to trickle in. I thought about waiting outside the door, intending to stay away from Slughorn, but the corner of my eye caught form of a tall dark haired boy. I hurried in quickly, yanking Roger by the arm, and sat down in the last open desk in the mainly Gryffindor side of the room. I kept my eyes down, lowered to the sheet of parchment on my desk until I head the door shut and Slughorn commence his lesson.

"Since you all have had the last four weeks to accustom yourselves to Advanced Potion-making, its time for you first project of the year!"

His excited announcement was met with a long pause and the eventual sarcastic whoops. I zoned out as he began describing the project, searching around the room slowly with my eyes. I felt my heart jump slightly as my eyes rested on Tom. To my relief he was staring forward at Slughorn, not me, as he leaned back languidly. I felt an involuntary blush rise to my cheeks as I looked at him. Try as I might, I found him incredibly handsome. His dark hair, nearly black, was combed neatly away from his face, making his green eyes stand out from his pale skin than more than they usually did. His visible cheekbones gave him a gaunt look, but this seemed to make him even more attractive. His long arm lay across his desk, as he drummed him thin fingers lackadaisically on its marble top. I looked back quickly towards my parchment as he sat forward sharply, only to sink back deeper into his chair.

"Now that we've got that settled, let's choose partners!"

I turned towards Roger, poking roger with the end of my quill.

"Ow. What was that?"

"What the hell are we doing?"

He rubbed his armed and pretended to glare at me.

"He just spent the last twenty minutes of my life explaining that. The least you could do is pay attention."

I gave him a look and he laughed.

"We're doing a project. We have to make five different complex potions and then write a paper about each explaining their ingredients and purposes and stuff. We're now choosing partners. Partner?"

He reached his freckled hand towards me.

"Sure why not."

"Class, before you all scurry off to your pals, I would like to inform you that I will be choosing the partners."

Everyone groaned, including Roger and I. Slughorn began looking down at the sheet of parchment he had in his hands.

"Hmmm… Let's have Avery and Malfoy…"

Malfoy made a face as if Slughorn had just paired him with a cochroach. I held back the urge to laugh.

"Lennins and Belkry…"

Roger groaned, slamming his head onto the desk, before packing his back and moving away from me.

"Riddle and…"

I heard the female population of the room hold their breath as I crossed my fingers, praying God would smite me so I couldn't be chosen. Slughorn looked slowly down his list, his beady eyes looking over his thin spectacles.

"Aha," he finally said, "This should be a promising match. Riddle and Ms. Fredrichs."

_You've got to be bloody joking. _

I pushed my books into my bag, and headed towards Tom, ignoring the angry glares from jealous girls. As I slumped down into my chair I was surprised that Tom was not wearing his signature smug grin. We sat there silently as Slughorn assigned the rest of the groups their supplies.

"Here you are." The professor handed us a sheet listing five different potions and their ingredient. "The supplies are in the back closet. I expect great results from you two."

I nodded reluctantly and took the list from his hands. _Felix Felicis, Amortentia, Calming Draught, Sleeping Draught, and Veritus…This won't be easy. _I passed this list to Tom, keeping my eyes forward. Out of the corner of the eye I saw him read it. He stood up from the desk briskly. He waved his wand over the list, duplicating it onto a spare sheet of parchment. He ripped it in half and handed the torn sheet in his right hand to me.

"I will get the ingredients on this sheet and you can get the ones on that sheet."

I stood up taking the list from his hand.

"Fine."

I got my supplies quickly, most of them being pre-packaged already in the cabinet. I returned back to my desk, sitting down my small box of supplies on top of it. I flopped back down in my chair, picking up the list of instructions Slughorn left of the desk. I was reading over the instructions for the Calming Draught when I heard a sharp voice behind me.

"Bet you had to sleep around to get Slughorn to do that didn't you?"

I turned to face Catherine Belkry, with her long blonde hair and incredibly low cut blouse. _What on earth is she rambling on about?!_

"Don't worry Catherine, I don't like your beloved Tom." I rolled my eyes and sat forward, but Catherine wasn't done.

"Sure you don't slut."

I whipped around in my chair and stared at her. _She's got to be kidding with that shirt she has on. _

"Look whose talking Catherine."

She stood up in her chair and walked towards me, narrowing her eyes as she rested her hands on my desk.

"Let's make things straight Fredrichs, you may have been a conniving little bitch at your old pathetic school, but you…"

"Is something wrong?"

I looked up into the green eyes of Tom Riddle, who was standing behind a now shocked Catherine carrying a box of various supplies.

"No Tom…I was…uh…"

"Well if there isn't a problem I suggest you sit back at your desk because you're blocking my way." His eyes flashed and his velvet voice was cold.

Catherine backed away from me slowly and stormed to the back of the room to help, as I believed, a thoroughly confused Roger.

"Thanks."

"It's fine," he replied as he sat his box down on my desk. "I got all the supplies we needed in here. The potions are hard but I think we can do them."

I spent the rest of the class in silence, slowly separating the supplies into individual sacks by potion. It wasn't long before Slughorn was announcing the end of class.

"I know it's early but you all have been so productive, you can go early!"

The class rushed around hectically, eager to escape. I packed our newly sorted supplies back into the box, which Tom grabbed and took to the back of the room. I felt Roger come over behind me and nudge me in the arm.

"You comin'?"

"Yea, one second, I have to pack my bag. You can go on, I'll meet you."

"Ok then."

Roger trumped towards the door as I began packing my bag, tossing my books in haphazardly. My hand had close around the brass door knob when I heard a voice behind me.

"Love."

I turned around slowly to face Tom, standing in the center of the room with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Yes?"

My voice echoed off the walls of the empty room. He said nothing. I turned and opened the door, managing to take a full step out of the dungeon before I heard his voice again.

"I…heard you're now part of the Slug Club," he said suddenly, his voice unnaturally practiced in tone.

"…Yes, I am. Slughorn just invited me to it before class."

"Well, that's good to know."

I nodded slowly. _There was something odd about Tom_. I gestured towards the staircase.

"I have to go. I told my friend I'd meet up with him."

"Goodbye then love."

"Yes. Bye…Tom."

I raced up the stairs, leaving Tom staring after me, his hands still clasped behind his back. Friendly or not, he'd never ceased to unnerve me.

________________________________________________________________________

Only once before in my life had I ever been at loss for words, the day Dumbledore told me I was a wizard, yet here I was standing in the dungeon like a common idiot, my hands clasped behind my back, unable to say anything. I couldn't understand what it was about her. I nearly hexed that scumbag Belkry for threatening her, though I'd often heard her bantering and never felt the urge to intervene. For some reason, this seemed to irritate me. I strode out of the room, heading for the library. I didn't much care for my next class, nor did I feel like going. The library wasn't very busy, except for the few students sitting at the various tables and chairs reading silently to themselves. I walked toward my favorite seat in the back of the library, next to the restricted section, only to find it occupied by a small mousy haired first year. I simply glared at the poor kid until she got and moved. It amused me how easily people could be intimidated to do as I desired. I sat down in the large leather chair, summoning a thin purple book sitting on the table. _Muggle Studies, Year 1_. I frowned. _Typical_. I sent the book back to the table and summoned another, this time a dark blue book labeled _The Secret of the Dark Arts _in shimmering emerald printfloated towards me. It was a peculiar book, with no writing on its cover save the title and the glowing red star on the binding indicated it came from the restricted section. There wasn't even an author's name. _Interesting_. I opened the book flipping slowly through the pages. Unlike the other books, it had no table of contents, just several worn yellow pages before the text began. As I began to read it I realized many of the subjects were familiar to me. Cursed necklaces, dangerous creatures, the art of bewitching the inanimate to perform as you command it; I'd seen it all before in one Dark Arts book or another, if I hadn't already done it myself. I was scanning through the pages slowly when a particular phrase caught my eye: '_for the purpose of attaining immortality'_. I flipped back to the beginning of the chapter, my eyes reading over the title: Horcruxes. _Interesting. _I got up from my chair, tucking the book into the inner pocket of my robes. I intended to read more from it later, but at the current time, I was late for Transfiguration. Tardiness would receive points off from Slytherin, nothing I couldn't easily recover in another class. However absence was generally punished by dentention, and I wasn't in the mood to have my evenings taken away from me.

By now the stair cases were nearly empty. It didn't take me long at all to reach the ornately carved door of the classroom, though it was five floor up from the library.

I pushed the dark wooden door slowly, the attention of the class turning towards me. Professor Dumbledore however, remained facing the board.

"Tom, you're late."

I looked up lazily at the auburn-haired professor. _I could care less what the old bat things._

"So I am."

Only then did he turn from the board, having completed the sentence he was writing, and face me. He gestured towards an empty seat on his left, his blue eyes cold.

"Take a seat Tom. Ten points from Slytherin for tardiness."

I sauntered towards my seat, setting my bag down on the floor as loudly as I could. Dumbledore watched me over his half-rimmed glasses until I was seated, before turning to the black board and continuing his lesson._ I hated that man, always on my case about one thing or another._ I don't even know why I bothered coming to his class anyway. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed the girl next to me glancing in my direction. _Foolish girl. _As if I would ever care to pay her any attention. I grit my teeth and picked up my wand. I spent the duration of the class carving an 'x' into the wooden desk with the tip of my wand. I let out a sigh of relief when the bell finally rang. I grabbed my bags hastily and headed towards the door.

"A word with you Tom."

I turned slowly towards Dumbledore, eyeing him with contempt. We waited facing each other until the room was empty, and the door had shut behind the final student.

"_Sir_." It took a lot of control to contain the disdain in my voice.

"I know you may get away with tardiness in your other classes, but you will receive no special treatment here. I will expect you to be here and prompt every day, as I expect of everyone else. The next time you're late, you shall spend the evening serving detention with me. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir."

I turned on my heel towards the door, hatred pulsing through my veins. I could feel the old man's stare on my back until the door shut behind me. I stormed down the hall, heading towards the one place I knew I could truly be alone.

________________________________________________________________________

I sat in the library, flipping through the pages of a particularly large leather potions book, trying to find anything on Felix Felicis. Cecelia, who was sitting in the wooden library chair across from me, was busy reading a thin yellow book for her Runes course. I yawned, stretching my arms over my head. The large ticking clock on the wall read 3:15. _Ugh, I was tired and I would have to spend my evening with Slughorn…fun. _

"Cecelia, I'm going to go up to the dorm."

She nodded, never looking up at me, her blonde hair falling over her book. I sat my book down on the center of the table and pulled the strap of my school bag over my shoulder. The stair case was particularly crowded today, filled with students rushing here and there, shouldering me back and forth.

"Excuse me miss."

I turned around quickly just as a small first year boy collided with me, spilling the contains of the beaker he'd been holding down the front of my shirt. His face froze, his eyes growing wide.

"I'm so sorry, I was in a hurry down to Herbology and I just…."

"It's…fine." I wrung out my robes as I clambered off the stair case, heading to the closest girls bathroom on the floor. I shoved open the door and to my relief, it was empty. I strode towards the six porcelain sinks in the center of the room, taking off my soaked ruined robe as I did so. The mysterious green substance on the front of my robe was beginning to smell horrible in the time it had taken me to reach the bathroom. I groaned and pulled out my wand out of my school back, tossing my robe into the sink.

"Tersus Siccus."

I watched at the dark wet patch on my robe began to fade, along with the sickening smell that hung in the air over it. I held up my robe, admiring my successful attempt to clean it. I put it on slowly, taking in its new fresh scent. I put my wand back in my school bag and I looked around at the bathroom I was standing in. Since I'd been here, I don't think I had ever been there before. it was a peculiar place, unlike the other girls bathrooms in the castle. The tall porcelain sinks were arranged in a circle at the center of the room, whereas most were arranged in a straight line against the wall. I walked slowly around the sinks, my feet clinking against the metal grate below me. I sat down on the wooden bench against the window, in the section of the room farthest from the door. I found the room peaceful, yet for some reason, there was something unnerving about it. A sound echoing from the toilets around the corner caused me to jump to my feet. I walked towards the orgin of the noise, pausing to listen for it again. I heard nothing, but the gentle drip drops of water falling to the floor from a leaky pipe. I crouched down on my knees, looking down the row of stalls. I saw nothing but the bases of seven empty toilet stalls. I got back up to my feet and headed towards my bag in the other room. _Must have been a bird_. As I picked up my bag, I paused again listening. Again I heard nothing. _Weird. It almost sounded as if someone were crying_. I walked towards the exit, looking back at the room behind me as I did so. As I opened the door slowly, I collided with someone entering from the other side.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't see…"

As I stood up, I found myself looking up at Tom. His face was nearly as surprised as mine. Until now, I had begun to believe that it was impossible to catch Tom off guard.

"Tom…what are you doing? This is the girl's room."

"Prefect rounds," he replied quickly, though his calm demeanor was somewhat stricken.

"Oh," was all I replied, though I was not convinced at the least.

I would have been driven to believe that I was the reason he was here, if not for the genuinely surprised expression on his face when he saw me. I knew he was up to something, but I did not particularly care to know what. I picked my bag up from the floor and edged past him through the door way. I felt his hand grab my arm, not enough to hurt, put still forceful enough to get me to turn back to him.

"Aren't you going to the meeting in Slughorn's office tonight?"

I nodded my head, pulling my arm out of his grip. Thankfully, he let it go easily.

"You should come with me."

I looked up at him confused. I searched his eyes for any hint of arrogance, malevolence, or anything else that would give away his intentions but I could find none. However, from my past experiences with him, I knew that didn't particularly mean anything.

"You can trust me love I won't try anything."

_Bloody likely you won't_. I looked up him. I saw a smug expression in his green eyes, as his arrogant smirk appeared on his face. Knowing Tom, there was little chance that his offer was an actual choice.

"Fine Tom."

He smirked, leaning forward and kissing me on the lips. I could feel an involuntary blush rising to my cheeks.

"I'll meet you in the Great Hall around 6. See you there love."

He turned and walked away, leaving me standing there in the hall a few brief seconds before I turned and left for the Gryffindor Tower.

definition of horcrux from: .org/wiki/Horcrux


	7. Soirée

My breath caught as Cecelia pulled the ribbon tight around my waist. Apparently the spontaneous gathering Slughorn invited me to was much more formal than he let on to be. It didn't take long after I told Cecelia, whom I was happy to learn was also invited, to begin rushing about the dorm, strewing various dresses and blouses in front of me to chose from. After much contemplating and advice, I chose a knee length navy blue gown with silver sash.

"There," she gasped, tugging at the ends of her elaborate bow, "You like it?"

I looked at myself in the mirror. The dress was beautiful, accenting my curves in a very flattering yet tactful way. The silver sash reflected the gray in my eyes, making them stand out even more against my tan skin.

"Yea, it's lovely."

I smiled at Cecilia, who returned the gesture. She was still dressed in her uniform with her blonde wavy hair piled up in a messy bun on top of her head. Though I insisted that I could get myself ready, she'd refused, arguing that it didn't take her that much time to get dressed any way.

"Here Liz, I got something." é

She rushed over to her nightstand, opening the wooden jewelry box sitting on it. In my first few days at the school, I was astonished to see the two longhaired fairies carved into the box dance back in forth across the lid. Growing up in a wizarding family, I was accustomed to seeing such things, but the grace with which the carvings danced made them unlike any other bewitchment I'd ever seen. My thoughts were interrupted with the short click of Cecelia closing the box. She walked towards me, her hand full of silver ornaments I could not see clearly until she held them up in front of me. The first she handed to me was a hair clip adorned with a silver butterfly fluttering its delicate wings softly. I placed in my hair, pinning up a stray dark curl that had fallen across my face.

"And this too," she said, handing me a matching necklace.

Unlike the clip, the butterfly on the necklace was not bewitched to move. In each wing, there was a small sapphire the same deep blue as my dress. I watched my reflection in the mirror as Cecelia clasped it behind my neck. For once in my life, Cecelia had convinced me to wear my hair up in a large loose bun, not much different than her own. It surprised me how flattering it actually was.

"There. I'm done."

I turned toward Cecelia, who was now busy fixing her own hair.

"Thank so much. You really didn't need to do any of this."

"No, no, it's fine. Any time. So you said you had to talk to Dippet before you go right? I'll meet you there then?"

_Oh. Right. _I took me a moment to recognize the lie I'd told Cecelia earlier to avoid explaining why exactly I planned to meet her at the party.

"Right. It shouldn't take long." _It really shouldn't… _

By this time, Cecelia was already out of her uniform and busy pulling her flowing white dress over her head.

"Ok then. See you there."

I waved, grabbing my wand and the silver clutch on my bed.

"Bye."

I walked down the stone stairs, my heels clacking slowly against the floor. There weren't many people in the common room, the majority of the usual occupants on their way to dinner. I walked past them relatively unnoticed, placing my wand in the purse as I pushed open the portrait. The hall was empty, noiseless except for the distant murmur of the staircases.

"You look nice," I heard a deep voice coo behind me.

I turned slowly to find Tom leaning against the wall behind me. He was wearing an all black suit, a stark contrast to his pale skin, but he was still as devilishly handsome as ever. I gave him a half smile as he stood up straight and walked towards me. He chuckled softly as I flashed him a fake smile. He reached down, wrapping his long arm around my waist.

"Shall we?"

"Sure, let's get it over with then."

"So pessimistic…" I could feel him looking down at me with his green eyes. I simply looked towards the window, trying my best to ignore him as he slipped his hand lower.

"Tom," I hissed, turning away from the window to glare at him.

Reluctantly he moved his hand up, but not without murmuring "You know you enjoy it" in my ear. His hypnotic voice sent a shiver down my spine. We made our way down the grand staircase, arriving at an empty entrance hall. Since I first arrived at the school, I had never seen the space as barren as it was now. We crossed the hall and headed down the right corridor. The dark stairs leading to the dungeons seemed unusually cheery, its dim lamps particularly brighter than usual. As we moved closer to Slughorn's office, the voices of the other students eagerly awaiting the party grew increasingly louder.

The hallway in front of Slughorn's office was buzzing with activity, the girls donned in their pretty dresses and the boys in their suits and cloaks. Some stood by there dates, while others waited alone, chatting with their friends. I recognized a few of the students from my class, as well as a few others from my house. A hush seemed to envelop the hall as I entered, Tom's arm still around my waist, though it wasn't long before the excited murmur resumed. As much as I wanted to escape and join my friends, I let Tom pull me towards his, in order to avoid the scene that would surely arouse should I attempt to escape his grasp. I felt my stomach drop and my mouth frown slightly as my eyes locked with Abraxas' piercing blue ones. He wore his blonde hair the same as he always had, but instead of his uniform, he wore a rather luxurious high collared cape. His ornate wand now served as the silver handle for a long black staff he held in left hand. _A prat like him would carry a staff around at school_. His other arm was wrapped around a particularly scantily clad Catherine Belkry. The violet dress she wore stopped well above her thighs, while it plunged radically. I watched her brown eyes narrow as she stared at me and Tom.

"Hey Tom," she cooed, her voice annoyingly high, "Fredrichs."

"Belkry."

"There's no need to be unpleasant ladies," Tom said softly, his comment directed more towards Belkry than me.

"Oh I wasn't trying to be Tom," she pouted, batting her eyelashes at him. I tried not to gag. Tom however, blatantly ignored her.

"Abraxas, " Tom stated cordially, though he retained an air of dominance.

"Riddle," He replied, nodding respectfully before turning his gaze to me. "My, my, don't you look lovely."

I forced a smile. I could still feel pain from the bruise he made on my neck with the tip of his wand as I stared back at him. His compliment, though dripping with cynicism, was enough to make Catherine jealous. She wrapped her thin arms around him, leaning her face closer to his. _As if I cared about Abraxas…or her as a matter of fact__**.**_ I rolled my eyes tried not to laugh. He seemed not to mind at all, even moving his hand dangerously lower around her waist. _No wonder he likes her, no too many other girls would let him do that.. _The hall way quieted as Slughorn's loud voice boomed out from the other end over the crowd of anxious students.

"Sorry I'm late. Got caught up in a discussion with a teacher. Go on now, you all may enter."

I looked through the crowd in search for Cecelia but my search was cut short when a large hand clapped my shoulder.

"Liz, my girl, glad you could make it. And with one of my best students nonetheless."

He reached out a thick hand towards Tom, who grasped it reluctantly.

"Professor," he replied, his voice dripping with feigned enthusiasm.

His arm tightened around my waist as he pulled me past Slughorn and into the room. Slughorn's office, though I hadn't been in it more than once, was unlike anything I'd ever seen. The center of the room was occupied by a very large round table covered with numerous gold table sets. A gold and crystal chandelier hung down from the stone ceiling above, casting a warm light throughout the office. As Tom led me to the table and I took a seat between him and Abraxas, I felt the attention of the room turn towards me yet again. I looked around silently for Cecelia, who I found sitting across from me, her big blue eyes confused. She motioned inconspicuously to the empty chair next to her. I sat my purse on the table and proceeded to stand up when a tight hand closed around my wrist.

"Let go of me Tom," I hissed, trying to yank my wrist out of his hand. He just smiled and painfully tightened his hand.

"Sit down love. You don't want to make a scene."

He smiled spitefully and stared at me as if daring me to test him. Before I could say anything, I felt a weight on my shoulders that forced me back down into the chair. I looked up at Cecelia, the only person in the room who seemed to have noticed. Her mouth was slightly open, a result of both shock and a desire to say something. I shook my head slowly and she closed her mouth, watching me with her concerned eyes. I sat in silence until dinner came, watching the lights bounce off the chandelier, while Tom, who had never let go of me, held my hand on his lap under the table.

"Well, dig in everyone!" Slughorn announced merrily, placing a large roasted turkey leg on his golden plate.

I used the opportunity to pull my hand away from Tom's to gather food onto my plate. Even after the first bite it was obvious that the food was by far better than anything I'd ever had at the Great Hall. I ate hungrily, yet gracefully, while Tom picked away slowly at a bread roll with his thin fingers.

"So Elizabeth," Abraxas started slowly, regarding me haughtily with his cold blue eyes, "How does one go about getting into Hogwarts as a transfer? I can't recall that ever happening before."

I took a sip from my glass, and stared back at Abraxas.

"My father has known Dippet for quite some time now. When we moved back to our family estate here from France, he asked to have me reinstated as a favor to him."

Abraxas smiled sardonically.

"You father must be quite the influential man."

"He works with the ministry," I quipped back, sick of his arrogance.

"Ah, an auror I presume? How quaint."

"He presides over the International Wizarding Court actually, if you must know."

"Well isn't that something," he sneered, leaning back in his chair towards Catherine. I simply glared at him, before slumping back in my own chair. I took a sip from my glass as Catherine shot me a look.

"Strange Fredrichs, you never came off as someone of such _noble _birth. You must be pureblood then, for your father to be who you say he is…or did the ministry make an exception?" Catherine drawled, wrapping her arms around Abraxas.

Before I could come up with a response, Tom spoke up, his voice sharp.

"Really Belkry, I'm surprised you have something to say, especially when you were fooling around with that mudblood boy last year."

I felt myself flinch involuntarily as he used the word 'mudblood'. Catherine blushed violently as her eyes grew wide.

"I…"

"Oh, we all know, don't try to lie your way around like you do with everything else. However I don't blame you, really, it's not your fault you'll sleep with any male that gets near you. Even if his blood is tainted…" Tom hissed back, his deep voice filled with an utmost disgust.

By now Catherine was on the verge of tears. Deep down inside, I was even beginning to feel sorry for her. I glanced towards Tom, whose cold green eyes shone with a sickening amusement. As I sat there, I noticed Abraxas had made no effort whatsoever to contradict Tom. In fact he seemed to be nearly as amused at Tom watching her sit there, fighting back tears. If it wasn't obvious before, Malfoy's reasons for hanging around with the likes Belkry were clearer to me. _The bastard. _I watched as Catherine got up from the table slowly, wiping a tear from her face as she left the room, an arrogant Malfoy sauntering after her with a smirk on his face. I focused all my attention on the wine glass in front of me.

"Love?"

I turned towards Tom, not bothering to hide my disgust.

"What?"

"What's wrong? I don't like seeing you upset."

I laughed quietly, rolling my eyes.

"As if you would care about me Tom. You care about _nothing_ besides yourself and what you want."

"Believe what you will."

I laughed again, straining to keep my voice low and my emotions in line.

" 'Believe what you will?' When Tom, when have you ever cared about anything but yourself?"

I stared at him, half expecting the answer I knew wouldn't come. I smirked as Tom looked down, his eyes going blank. He opened his mouth once as if to say something, but he quickly closed it and sat back in his chair, staring forward with the same blank eyes. I sat back in my own chair, though it wasn't long before Slughorn's loud voice boomed out over the table.

"Well everyone, after such a delicious dinner, I believe its only right to have desert."

He waved his wand over the table once and the gold plates disappeared. In their places, large crystal bowls filled with yellow custard appeared. Though it looked delicious, I couldn't possibly fathom how on earth Slughorn expected us to eat the entire bowl.

"Dig in!" He exclaimed merrily, scooping a large spoonful of pudding into his mouth.

I picked up the small silver spoon next to my bowl, scooping at my custard slowly before setting the spoon down again. I glanced over towards Tom, who was still staring blankly at the wall, his arms crossed.

"You're not eating Tom?" I asked, though I could care less whether he was or not.

"I'm not hungry." To further prove the point, he pushed his bowl away from him. I rolled my eyes and began scooping at my pudding again.

***

"Well that was a lovely meal. Well it's truly good to see you all, but unfortunately I must let you go. Until next time."

Slughorn stood up from the table, shaking hands with the students next to him, before returning to the back room of his office. The other students began standing up from the table, gathering the belongings they'd brought with them. I felt Tom grab my wrist again, much less forceful than the last time but still forcefully to prevent from leaving.

"Wait."

I looked at him incredulously. "For what Tom?"

"Because I asked you to," He replied calmly, intertwining his fingers with mine.

I grimaced and sat back in my chair, as the students around me left. I briefly made eye contact with Cecelia, who stared back at me worried. As before, I just shook my head slowly, and she left the room after the other students without a word. Even after the last students had left, Tom waited until hall was silent to stand up and leave the room, pulling me after him. Instead of right, towards the stairs leading to the main floor, he led me left, towards a dark hallway I had never traveled before. Tom paused at the end of the hall, pulling out his wand and opening a small iron laden door. He pulled me inside, flicking his wand to shut and lock the door behind him. I looked around the room. It was much smaller than any classroom I'd seen; yet, it was still spacious enough to accommodate a large rectangular table that could seat at least thirty. My heart raced as I reached in my purse for my wand.

"What do you want Tom?" I asked, attempting to remain calm, but I couldn't control the shaky edge in my voice. He simply watched me with his dark eyes, maintaining a blank face that made his true emotions impossible to cipher.

"You."

I stared back at him, unsurprised and annoyed by his answer.

"I get it Tom. You want me to join your band of friends, if they're even that, so you can order me about to accomplish whatever the hell it is you want. I agreed, if you remember, so what else do you want with me?"

I stepped closer to him, driven by both anger and confusion.

"What Tom? Do you want me dead, is that it?" I tossed my wand to the ground. "You've had the chance to kill me so what's holding you back now?"

He turn his eyes towards me, his face stricken with a lack of composure I believed him to be incapable of. My thoughts, my actions, everything in me froze as I watched him shake his head slowly, shakily.

"I can't."

"What do you mean…" I paused, still shocked from his unnatural state, "What do you mean you can't?"

He shook his head again, his eyes looking down. I took another step towards him, meeting his green eyes with my own gray ones.

"I can't. I can't bring myself to hurt you. I can barely stand to watch filth like Belkry try to hurt you. I'm drawn to you unlike anything else. I…"

His voice caught in his throat. I stood there in silence, my mouth open slightly out of shock. The past month had me thoroughly convinced Tom was incapable of human emotion, yet here he was, standing in front of me, his voice stricken and uncertain. We sat there in silence as looked down at the floor, my mind working over his words. Suddenly, I stopped. The realization of what happened collided with my mind as if I'd been hit square in the chest with a bludger. I looked up into Tom's green eyes as he spoke, slowly but with a unavoidable conviction, the words my mind had just understood.

"I've fallen for you Lizzie."


	8. Emotion

I stood blinking at Tom as if he just announced he murdered the headmaster. I tried to find words, any words, but none would come.

"What do you mean Tom?" I managed to sputter out slowly, my mind still spinning.

He took a step towards me, his familiar arrogant air replacing his former state so quickly I began to wonder whether he'd truly meant what he'd said. A dark gleam filled his eyes as he reached out and stroked my cheek.

"You're unlike any other girl I've ever met Lizzie. I let you get away with much more than anyone else, though I can't possibly fathom why I would besides I've taken a liking to you. You're the only thing I've ever felt guilt towards."

He looked down, his eyes blank and distant. He looked up again, smiling slowly, sinfully.

"But I need you, more than you know."

The uneasy feeling in my stomach, which had most recently been consumed by shock, returned as I tried to step back. I nearly toppled over as I did so, my feet remaining as still as if they were chained to the floor though I now tried with every inch of my mind to move them. He leaned towards me, bringing his face with an inch of mine.

"And you will stay with me," his velvet voice barely above a whisper.

It wasn't a question; it was a statement. I stood there my eyes wide, trying to find any meaning to the conversation. Tom brought his hand up to my cheek, stroking it gently, before leaning in and kissing me softly. The next thing I knew I suddenly was falling towards the darkness of unconsciousness, Tom and the room fading slowly out of existence.

* * *

I sat up with a jolt, my heart racing as I struggled to recognize my surroundings. I wasn't long before my eyes adjusted to the dim light of the room. I was sitting up, dressed in my pajamas, in the Gryffindor dorm. I looked around, my gray eyes wide with confusion at the sleeping figures around. Even Cecelia, her blonde hair strewn across her pillow, was fast asleep in her bed across from mine. It was like a dream. But I couldn't remember how I'd gotten here. I spotted the silver sash of Cecelia's dress in the moonlight, folded neatly on the trunk at the end of my bed, as if I had done so myself. What on earth…I lay back down slowly, staring up at the carved wooden ceiling, hoping sleep would come and relieve my racing mind.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Her outburst had caught me off guard, a circumstance in which I rarely found myself. I felt myself slipping away from the closed demeanor I learned to maintain.

"I've fallen for you Lizzie."

She stood there quietly, her gray eyes wide. Few people had ever gotten me to reveal my true feelings. I don't even know what possessed me to say it. Emotion was a weakness that was too easily taken advantage off and of this I was well aware, but I needed her trust, her alliance to me, more than anything. She remained silent a moment longer before opening her mouth.

"What do you mean Tom?" She gasped, her eyes never leaving me.

"You're unlike any other girl I've ever met Lizzie. I let you get away with much more than anyone else, though I can't possibly fathom why I would besides I've taken a liking to you. You're the only thing I've ever felt guilt towards."

I guess it was true—nearly a night alone in Slytherin's chamber had convinced me of that. She remained quiet, the faintest hint of alarm in her eyes. I smiled slowly.

"But I need you, more than you know."

I leaned in towards her, close enough that I could feel her warm breath on my cheek.

"And you will stay with me."

I reached up and slowly stroked her cheek, before kissing her softly on the lips. As I did so, I slowly pulled my wand out of my pocket.

"Imperios."

I watched her stand up straight, her gray eyes looking up at me with a lifelessness I found somewhat disturbing to watch.

"Go upstairs to you dorm love. It's late and you should be getting to bed."

She nodded slowly and walked towards the door with a subtle jerking nature that reminded me of the marionette dolls they attempted to amuse us with at the orphanage. _Not like that ever worked_. The door closed softly behind her, leaving me alone in the dark room. It was the former defense against the dark arts room, until the rise of Grindelwald a decade earlier created a growing need for a larger space to learn. It was a peculiar little room; the way the tinted paneled windows cast a dim green light throughout the space reminded me very much of the Chamber of Secrets. I sat down on the floor, leaning my back against the wall and extending my legs out in front of me. It wasn't my night to patrol the halls so visiting the Chamber was out of the question. The last thing I needed to do was draw unnecessary attention to it. Using my wand, I levitated a small stone on the floor next to me and flung it the length of the room. The small crack as it ricocheted of the opposite wall resounded through the room, piercing through the silence. I had always preferred silence. Even as a boy, I spent my days my days in the garden behind the orphanage, while the others played in the courtyard. The only beings I ever surrounded myself with were the garden snakes. They were the only ones that seemed to understand me, to know what its like to be cast out, simply because you were different. They knew the pain of being abandoned because of a reputation you did not create.

I levitated the rock again, this time holding a several feet in the air.

"Incindio."

The rock burst into flames, smoldering brightly until its floated towards the ground as ash. You could do whatever you pleased to a rock and never once would it feel pain, remorse, or anything else. I grit my teeth and closed my eyes, breathing in deeply and exhaling slowly. I couldn't help but envy the rock.

I adjusted myself, sinking my back lower against the wall, and drifted off to sleep.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up to my arm being jerked rather forcefully. I sat up slowly, opening my eyes to look towards the person holding my arm.

"Come on," Cecilia hissed, "I need to talk with you."

I let her pull me out of my bed and towards the girl's bathroom, never pausing or letting go of my arm. From the large window in the common room, I could still see the moon and stars. It must have been no later than 4:30. She closed the large wooden door to the bathroom, using her wand to lock it and cast a silencing charm. She stood across from me, her eyes full of irate concern. I could still see she wearing her pale blue night gown through the folds of her school robe.

"What's going on Lizzie?"

I shook my head sleepily.

She stepped forward yanking my arm forcefully enough to snap my mind into full consciousness.

"I saw what happened with you and Tom at dinner, don't try to lie to me. What the hell is going on?"

I'd never seen Cecelia raise her voice, let alone swear.

"I…its…" I sputtered out slowly, still shocked by her outburst, though her expression was now much less infuriated. I wanted to tell her, but my words were caught in my throat. _She'd seen him, she'd believe me._ I struggled to tell her again, but I just shook my head, the burn of oncoming tears stinging my eyes.

"I can't Cecelia."

She looked at me again, her soft brows furrowed as she watched me with worried blue eyes.

"It was him, wasn't it?"

I looked at her through blurry eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"The necklace, that time in the dorm…you said you got lost but…"

She paused, taking in the uncontrolled reaction I'm sure I displayed.

"It was Tom wasn't it?"

I nodded slowly, wiping a tear away from my face with the hem of my pajamas shirt.

"What did he do to you Lizzie?"

"He…" I trailed off again, choking silently on the lump in my throat.

She grabbed my hand, much less forcefully than previously, and looked me in the eyes.

"I have to know Lizzie."

"He…he made me join his gang." I strained to control my voice.

"And…"

I looked down at the floor.

"I did…" I looked up at her, tears falling down my cheeks. "I had no choice Cecilia, he made me. I couldn't say no to him."

She look at me, her head cocked slightly sideways.

"But you could have…"

"He used the Cruciatus curse Cecelia!" I yelled, unable to control myself.

Her eyes widened.

"That's illegal Liz," She said slowly, her blues eyes still full of shock.

"Yes, I know it is," I hissed back, "And so is pinning people to walls and kissing them in the middle of the bloody night because you have some sick fancy for them."

She backed away from me slowly, walking the length of the restroom before turning back to face me.

"I'm…sorry Lizzie. I should have…"

"It's fine," I replied shortly, "You couldn't have known."

"You should tell Dippet. You have to tell someone Lizzie, you can't let this go on."

"I can't Cecelia. They won't believe me. Not against Tom's word."

"But there are two of us, they can't deny that. They'll know he did it."

I shook my head wiping away another tear.

"And then what? They'll probably suspend Tom—they won't expel him. Even you know

that."

She looked down at the floor, silently acknowledging the truth in my words.

"I don't want to go back home to my family. You've never met my mother, I know, but I

can bear Tom for a while longer. I'm stronger than that."

Cecelia nodded slowly. Whether I had convinced her or not, I was unsure.

"I won't tell Dippet, but God help me if he lays another hand on you. Dippet may not take care of him, but I swear I will." I could hear the anger, the hatred, growing in her voice. She turned towards the door, pulling out her wand to unlock it when I called out to her.

"Cecelia."

She turned back to me.

"Thank you."

She paused, watching me with her blue eyes, before turning to the door and leaving. I waited a while longer in the bathroom, before following her path out the door. The common room was still empty, as it was when I first came downstairs. I walked over to my favorite high-backed chair and sat down, pulling my feet to my chest. I didn't feel like going to sleep, though the dark quiet of the room was slowly lulling me towards it. I pulled my knees closer to my chest and stared at the fire. Since I arrived at the school, I had never seen the fire extinguished; not that there was a need for it was would rage out of control like muggle fires. I watch the flames rise and fall, dancing in the grate. I captivated by their beauty their simplicity. Once, while sneaking away from my home to Lyon, the local city, I read in an article in a muggle newspaper about a family who died in a fire. A mother, a father, two kids, four lives, all lost to the same flames with which I was now mesmerized. How could something so beautiful cause so much pain, so much loss? I got up from my chair and walked over to the window. Though the moon and the stars still shone brightly, the black sky had faded to a deep blue. I glanced towards the golden clock over the mantle. _4:38. _The early risers would be up soon. I sighed and stared up at the sky. I would remain there for at least another half hour before returning to my dorm, the stars twinkling above as the bright flames behind me reflected before me on the windowpane. This was bound to be one hell of a long day.

* * * _____________________________________________________________________________________ * * *

**After much work, and an incredibly annoying writers' block, I have finally written and posted this chapter. Im currently working on the next one, so stay tuned. By the way....I must thank profusely my dear friend Virginia, without whose endless draft reading and thoughtful input, I would still be staring at my computer writing and erasing the same sentence over and over and over again. So cheers to you lovie!**

_And A Serpent's Grip continues on..._**  
**


	9. Blue Smoke behind the Glass

I sat on one of the three large red silk pillows surrounding the low wooden desk. Divination was one of the few classes I took that both Becky and Cecilia took as well. Coincidentally enough, it was also one of my few Slytherin Gryffindor classes._ Whose idea was to make a class where you sit on the floor at a school where skirts were required? _I looked up towards Cecilia. She hadn't spoken another word to me since earlier this morning, but who could blame her? She knew she was right and so did I. I glanced towards Becky, her mop of brown frizzy hair all over creation. She was busy absentmindedly doodling names of various boys across the top of her parchment. I focused my attention back towards the teacher, Professor Trelawney, an impossibly old batty woman I was convinced the school picked up wandering in front of St. Mungoes. She was always drabbling on about fate this, fate that. I'd probably be dead or dying right now if half the things she predicted were true. Though, I must admit, today was promising to be somewhat exciting—they had brought in the actual crystal balls used by the ministry. Because of my dad and his connection, I had seen them before, but never had I used one. _Anything to take my mind off the rest of the world_. Between classes and schoolwork, my mind had been plagued by an intertwined sense of both fear and guilt. I could feel the sinking sensation in my stomach begin to return even now as I thought on it. I forced myself to focus back to the teacher, who now bumbling on about stars and their relation to the crystal balls in the case behind her. I rolled my eyes and looked towards the clock. _She cant banter on forever if she wishes to use the crystal ball before class ends_. I sighed and turned back to staring at the wall directly behind her. I felt a sharp pain as something pricked my arm. I turned towards Becky, whose stained quill matched the ink spot on my arm.

"What?" I whispered, rubbing at my arm.

"Isn't this cool? We _actually _get to use real crystal balls? From the ministry itself! Can you believe it? I know I can't. Aren't you excited?" If she whispered any louder she would be squealing.

I gave her a fake smile.

"I know Becky," I whispered quietly through my teeth.

She nodded quickly before turning to Cecelia and poking her as well. As she turned, my eyes met hers for a brief second, before she quickly looked towards Becky. After what felt like another hour—though it was only ten minutes according to the clock—the professor began passing out the crystal balls. She set ours down on its carved golden stand, the gentle 'clink' as she did so radiating through the room with a ringing tone. It wasn't as big a most crystal balls I had seen; in fact, it wasn't much larger than my own hand. The blue and silver contents of the ball swirled against the glass, occasionally sparkling as they caught the light of the sun.

"Now class, I would like each of you to take a turn with the ball. You are to hold it firmly in your palms, over the table. Do not drop it, unless you'd care to explain so to the ministry. If you remember, they are unlike other glass objects and cannot be repaired with a simple charm. Remember, open your mind to the ball, let your emotions, your guard down…"

By this point she had raised her arms over her head for emphasis.

"Become one with the ball."

The room was filled with a series of snorts and stifled laughter, including Becky's and my own. Cecelia, through she did not laugh, was unsuccessfully trying to hide a smirk. After several more moments of standing there, her arms and fists raised over her head, she put them back down and returned to a less excited state.

"Now, as each of you take turns, the other two members of your group shall record what the ball says. You have until the end of class. Remember, we want powerful and deep prophecies from the balls. You may begin."

She traipsed back over to the desk, adjusting her glasses on her nose as she picked a large purple book and began reading it upside down. I turned back to the table.

"Can I go first? Can I go first? Please I want to go first! Please?"

"Sure Becky," I replied. I could care less when I got the ball.

She yanked the ball greedily off the table, closing her eyes tightly and scrunching her face.

"Becky," Cecelia said, tapping her shoulder, "Relax or it won't work."

Becky took an exaggeratedly deep inhale before exhaling in the same fashion. Almost immediately the ball began to glow a radiant purple, its contents swirling quickly.

_Through patience dear will you obtain an object you seek to maintain_

_Strive not for what you cannot gain, or surely it will cause you pain_

_Watch for snakes and truths untrue, take head and it just may save you _

The crystalline voice emanating from the ball stopped and its swirling contents returned to their original state. Becky opened her eyes, and stared at the ball.

"What does that mean?"

I shrugged, confused as well, but Cecelia, who'd taken down the prophecy responded.

"It means be patient, don't do what you know you can't and watch out for snakes and lies."

Becky stared forward quietly, before shrugging giddily.

"Well ok then. Your turn, your turn!" She yipped passing the ball hastily to Cecelia. She took the ball from her, closing her eyes relaxing her face. I picked up my quill as the ball glowed and began to speak again.

_A bright future for you awaits _

_You live life, peaceful, lacking strife_

_But_

_beware of thy curious traits_

_For much to precious is thy life_

Again, as it did with Becky, the ball returned to normal. I read back over the prophecy I just wrote down.

"So your going to have a happy life, but don't be too curious because your life is precious," I raised my eye brows, "That's always good to know."

Cecelia, her dark blue eyes still contemplating, shrugged. She handed me the ball. I picked it up, observing it closely. I put my arms down, resting my forearms on the edge of the desk. I closed my eyes and waited for the ball to speak. My vision swirled lighter and lighter, until it was as if I was in the ball myself. The voice from the crystal ball rang out around me.

_Your hate your love_

_Both intertwined_

_By fate_

_All the same_

_You fall without falling_

_You save without saving_

_The serpent's grip_

_Of destiny_

The blue smoke faded from my vision as I opened my eyes, returning to the classroom.

"You're not doing it right Liz," Becky's voice said, "Or it would have said something."

I turned towards Becky and Cecilia confused.

"Didn't you both hear that?"

Cecelia, who been picking at the feather of her quill looked up at me.

"We didn't hear anything," she paused, regarding me silently, "What did you hear?"

"The prophecy…you didn't just hear that?"

Cecelia shook her blonde head again. "No. What did it say?"

I recited the prophecy as the ball had spoken it, while Becky wrote it down. Cecelia reached for the sheet of parchment, but Becky snatched it away and brought it closer to her face.

"Hmm…" She muttered from behind the parchment, "So let me get the straight: you love your hate cause you're stuck together and then you are able to do stuff that you aren't actually doing. But its all the same thing. Right?"

Cecelia looked as if she were about to smack Becky, but instead she snatched the sheet fro m her. She looked at it, bringing her thin silver glasses down from her head.

"So it says: you love your hate because its fate. Then something you do unintentionally causes you to fall then save what you weren't trying to save. All of this is because fate has a tight grip on you and its all for the same reason."

She read over the prophecy again.

"That seems deep. No idea what it means."

She shrugged and began copying it to her own sheet of parchment.

"Oooo!" Becky squealed.

"What have you come up with?" Cecelia asked, never looking up.

"Let's go to Hogsmeade!"

Cecelia sat her pen down and stared at Becky.

"How is that relevant?"

"Well its Friday, it's the weekend and we should go!!! All three of us and maybe Roger too?"

I nodded slowly. Cecelia shook her head, still staring at Becky.

"Roger told me he's trying out for Quidditch though, so I don't think he could come," Cecelia finally replied.

"Well then, let's head over around 4 or so?"

I nodded again and Cecelia shrugged. The murmur of the class room hushed as the professor clapped her hands loudly.

"You all may go!" She exclaimed, grabbing her purple book from her desk. "Just be sure to carefully return them to the case."

She hurried out of the room as everyone began to move towards the cases.

"I'll bring it back, down worry about it," I said gathering my book slowly and placing them in my bag.

By the time I was finished, I was alone in the room, the crystal ball resting on the table. I picked it up slowly, carrying it over the case and sitting it in the remaining place on the velvet lined tray. The prophecy continued to echo through my head. _You hate your love_—You love your hate. I felt my stomach drop as my mind wandered to the one person I sought to forget. _No, I could never love him._ . I felt myself shudder, out of fear? Out of hatred? I didn't know. I shook my head, snatching my bag off the ground. It was Friday and I didn't have any more classes after noon. I left the room and headed for the Gryffindor tower.

**This was either going to be a thirteen page chapter, but why not leave you all in deep contemplation of the events above? Anyways, I'm impatient and will post the rest very soon. Read and let me know what you think. All feedback's great.  
**

_And so read on..._

_A Serpent's Grip _


	10. Eyes Say So Much

I pulled my red scarf around my neck. For October, it had been unnaturally cold. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing the black jacket my aunt gave me last Christmas. It had two rows of gold buttons down the front, each bearing the Gryffindor lion, as if she'd known I would be in Gryffindor as well. I grabbed my wand from the nightstand and traipsed down to the Gryffindor common room. I told Becky and Cecelia when I saw them earlier that I would meet them at Hogsmeade. I always enjoyed the walk and it was much easier to enjoy the beauty of the surrounding scenery alone.

Even through my jacket, I began to feel the cold seeping through to me. _It was unnaturally cold_. I thrust my hands in my pocket and kept going. There wasn't much other noise the wind softly whistling by my ears and the crunch of my feet over the fall leaves. _Crack. _I turned sharply, looking down the empty path behind me. A yellow leave fluttered down to the road. _Had I made it up? _I couldn't have. I listened to the silence, waiting for another the crack, the sound of a twig snapping underfoot. I heard nothing. I continued on, occasionally glancing behind me. Over the hill in front of me I could see the tops of the steep pointed roofs of the village. Though in sight, I was still a ways away. I hurried my step. I would feel more relieved once I was around other people. _Crack_. I heard it again. I turned sharply, my heart skipping a beat. I turned, expecting to face Tom, or one of his minions, but alas, no one. My hurried step turned into a jog as I grew closer and closer to Hogsmeade. I began to relax as my feet met the cobblestone street of the main street. Though it was still early, only four, the town was already teeming with students. I walked towards the Three Broomsticks, the central and most popular pub in Hogsmeade. The warmth that met me as I pushed open the foggy glass door felt incredible. I looked around the pub. I wasn't particularly impressive. It reminded me very much of the Leaky Cauldron, with its worn stairs and ancient bartender. I looked around briefly, feeling relieved Tom wasn't in sight. However, as I walked towards Becky and Cecelia, I noticed Abraxas Malfoy was. He was seated, thankfully, at the table across the room, surrounded by Avery, a thin dark haired boy I did not know, and another particularly trashy friend of Belkry's. He never looked up as I entered, as he continued some conversation with the dark haired boy.

"Hello everyone," I sighed as I plopped down next to Cecelia. Becky pushed a third butter beer towards me.

"You look flushed," Cecelia said, looking me up and down curiously.

"It's cold and I ran," I said, bringing the butter beer towards me and taking a long swig.

"Ah."

We sat there quietly as more students filled the bar.

"So what are you all doing this weekend? Besides this," I asked, still holding my drink tightly.

"Studying. I have an essay for advanced Runes," Cecelia replied.

"I thought only 7th years could take that class," Becky replied, her eyes widening.

"Dippet made an exception for me. Ah, which reminds me," She said clambering off the bench to her feet, pulling her baby blue hat down on her head, "I have to pick up some more parchment and quills. You all coming?"

She gestured towards the door as Becky jumped to her feet.

"Of course! Lizzie?"

I nodded, reluctantly setting my beer down on the table. I would rather brave the cold again than stay alone. I stood up and wrapped my scarf once around my neck.

"After you," I replied, following Cecelia and Becky out the door. If it was even possible, it seemed even colder than before. I pulled my scarf tighter around my neck. We followed Cecelia across the open center of the town which surrounded a large stone statue of a pig on its hind legs holding a mug, towards another block of shops. As we grew closer to the shop, I began to make out the scores of rows of shelves through the foggy window.

"Here we are," Cecelia said, pulling open the gate which led to the cobblestone path to the door, "Grumald's Study. It's one of the few stores you can buy school supplies except Diagon Alley."

Though I been to Diagon Alley many times, especially during my first two years at Hogwarts, I did not remember this shop at all. Now that I thought back on it, I suppose it was because I never had a need for such a shop. I generally had ample supplies and was sent any extra that I needed from my parents. As Cecelia pulled the door open by its brass handle, a particularly large man rushed out, nearly knocking her over miss. He turned back to us, his dark gray speckled hair falling into his beady eyes.

"Sorry ladies," he said slowly, his low gruff voice strongly accented, "Vouldn't vant any vone to get hurt, now vould we?"

He smiled slowly, revealing a set of yellowing teeth.

"No, we wouldn't," Cecelia snapped, opening the door wider and beckoning us in. I moved towards the door, but the man reached out for my arm.

"You look familiar. Have we met before?"

I felt a shiver run down my spine and I was sure it was not from the cold. My arm tensed under his grasped.

"No, I don't believe we have."

I attempted to move towards to again, but he never surrendered my arm.

"Those eyes, dat color, is quite different," he paused, as if thinking, before donning another yellow grin, "You fader, he's vorks with the ministry, no?"

I nodded slowly.

"Hmm," He let go of my arm and step back, nodding cordial, "Good day then miss."

He backed up slowly, his beady eyes still watching me until I had entered the shop and closed the door behind me.

"What was that about?" Cecelia asked, her voice slightly worried.

"No idea."

_How had he known my father?_ He was right, in that I had my father same striking pale gray eyes, but still. He was unlike any colleague or acquaintance of my father I had met. _Well he's gone now_. I sighed and followed Cecelia towards the shelves. I waited my back against the shelf end as she and Becky began searching through quills. As I watched a bewitched letter fly back and forth across the room, an advertisement for owless message delivery, a hypnotic silken voice which I was all too familiar with, busy conversing with what I presumed to be an employee, floated to me from two aisles over. I waved to get Cecelia's attention.

"What?" She mouthed, still picking up and examining various quills.

"I'-m going outside," I mouthed pointing towards the window.

She nodded setting down the gray quill she was holding and picking up one with an electric blue tip. Becky, who was holding the quills she'd already selected, waved frantically with one arm. I waved back before, rushing back into the cold I'd so dearly sought to escape. I spotted a stone bench peaking out from around the corner. It was barely noticeable from the village, yet it was close enough that I could return easily if my creepy yellow-toothed friend returned. I brushed the yellow leaves covering the bench and sat down. I remained there for a while longer, watching the leaves fall from the graying trees, before standing up and walking back towards the entrance to Hogsmeade, cutting behind the buildings. As I walked, I became aware of how increasingly quiet it had become. I glanced back towards the orange sun behind me. It had already begun to sink behind the mountains, the daylight slipping to twilight. I was nearly a block away from the entrance when I heard the resounding boom of a curse being fired and piercing scream. I stopped in my tracts listening. There was another boom. Screams began to fill the air a more and more curses fired. I walked quickly towards the sound of the noise. As I turned the corner, I saw a sight I couldn't believe.

A group of darkly dressed persons stood at the center of the town, firing curses left and right at nearly anything in their path. I looked towards the cobblestone road to the school, the only path back to Hogwarts, but it was blocked off by two burly men, wands brandished, violently cursing anyone trying to escape. I ducked back behind the building as an angry yellow curse flew past me and ricocheted into the tree behind me with a deafening crack. _What the hell was going on? _I could feel my heart racing as I looked for a way to get away. Besides the road, the only other way was back to the school was through the forest. With sun setting rapidly it was not a path I particularly intended to take. _Who knew what was in there, especially at night. _I felt myself shutter as I thought back to the last time I'd been in the forest and it was not a pleasant memory. My thoughts were shattered, as a scream seemed to echo over the rest, more familiar than the rest. _Becky. _I stood up sharply from my crouch, hurrying towards the scream when someone grabbed my arm and forcefully yanked me back against the back wall of the building. My vision, somewhat fuzzy from the back of my head colliding with the wall, was blurry as I looked towards my assailant. _I knew he didn't seem right_. I try to yank my arm away but the yellow-toothed man just eyed me beadily shoved me to the ground. Around the corner I heard the reverberating crash of glass shattering.

"Es lebe Grindelwald der Große!" I heard a voice shout, followed by another crack. _Long Live Grindelwald the Great!_

"Grindelwald," I muttered slowly, repeating the cry. _The dark wizard? _This was Hogwarts, one of the safest places in the wizarding world. My mind was frozen with shock.

"Your fader teach you that?" The man drawled, laughing darkly. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at me. As my mind finally registering the severity of the situation, I reached in my jacket for my own wand. I was too slow.

"Expelliarmus," he cried as my wand flew out of my hand and towards the woods. He spit on the ground next to me. "Your fader is the type of ministry scum my lord disgusts."

He laughed again, darker than before. He lowered his gaze to mine and smiled a sickly yellow smile.

"The intent vas to incite fear in the hearts of the vizarding community by proving Hogwarts, the safest place known, could vall to Grindelwald. Now that I think on it, one less piece of ministry filth would please him just as much."

He laughed again and my body, my heart, my mind froze.

"Don't worry, it shouldn't hurt."

He raised his wand.

"Avada-"

There was a sickening snap as a scarlet red curse collided with his chest, sending him spiraling backwards. He lay writhing on the ground, a horribly blood curdling scream emanating from his mouth, as if he were being burned alive. I climbed to my feet as a hand closed around my shoulder.

"Come on Lizzie."

I turned back towards Tom, his green eyes nearly black as the stared fixedly at the man writhing violently on the ground behind me.

"What did you do to him?"

"He nearly killed you," he spat, his eyes shining with inhumane hatred. He smiled slowly, as if watching the man was enjoyable. "Does it matter?"

I turned back towards the man, who had stopped screaming but remained writhing violently on the ground, vomiting a sickly jet-black substance that smoked as it touched the ground. Any other time my disgust would have been overwhelming, but right now, caught between shock and fear, I just wanted to leave. I looked up at him. His green eyes softened slightly as he met mine.

"Come on," he repeated, grabbing my hand and leading me away from the village, opposite the direction of the school.

"Tom there's nothing back here except the Forbidden Forest and the cliff. Where are we going?"

He said nothing but kept walking.

"Tom!" I shouted as loud as I dared to avoid drawing attention, "Where are we going?"

I tried to yank my hand from his and get him to look back towards me. He simply tightened his grip, keeping his head forward, and continued to lead me away.


	11. On the Edge

He continued walking towards the cliff, never pausing once to stop and look back. He finally slowed as we reached its edge, his hand releasing its vice grip on mine ever so slightly. I peered over the edge. It was not a direct drop, but rather a steep and treacherous decline towards the forest and lake below.

"Follow me," Tom said, his actions indicating he intended to climb down.  
I pulled my hand free of his and stared after him incredulously.

"Are you mad, Tom? You plan to scale the cliff back to the school? That's brilliant, really, Tom," I hissed. "Why didn't I think of this before?" I said, my voice bordering a yell.

He paused, turning sharply on his heel towards me. He narrowed his green eyes, his mouth turning upwards into a vicious smile. He walked towards me slowly, his step arrogant. He reached out, placing his pale hand under my chin, and brought my face to meet his.

"I find it amusing you would find me that incredibly outlandish. You should know better than that," he paused, smirking. "For your information, there is more than one way to get back to the school."

He brought his hand back to his side, walking towards the drop, before turning back to me. "But by all means stay there, Lizzie."

I could feel an angry, heated blush rising to my cheeks. I watched Tom continue towards the edge, his hands clasped jauntily behind his bag. I gritted my teeth and followed after him.

He stepped down onto the first rocky bank, descending slowly but steadily to the next ledge. If only it were as easy as Tom made it seem. I could feel my heart race every time the rocks shifted beneath my feet, bouncing of the rocks as they tumbled towards the ground below. After what seemed to me like an hour of nerve wracking climbing—though it had been no more than a mere few minutes—we reached a large open crevasse in the rock. In order to reach the solid platform of the cave, however, it was necessary to jump from the rock formation above—if I missed, there was nothing but the steep jagged slope to break my fall. I gulped, my eyes traveling the length of the drop.

Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and jumped, landing roughly on my hands and knees on the floor of the cave. I opened my eyes just in time to watch Tom land gracefully on his feet.

"Need a hand?" he smiled arrogantly, offering out his hand as he sauntered over to me. I took it grudgingly and brought myself to my feet. I looked down into the cave before me. It was a long narrow tunnel, traveling dimly towards what I presumed was the castle.

"Shall we?" Tom asked, offering me his hand.

I nodded slowly, my eyes never leaving the tunnel. We moved slowly into the tunnel, the pale light growing dimmer. The lifelessness of the cave reminded me of the chilling sensation one endures in the presence of a dementor. It was not something I'd done many times, but it was certainly not an experience I would ever particularly forget: that cold that seems to seep through to your bones, the feeling as if all the hope, the love, and the joy of the world is leaving you forever. The memory sent an involuntary shutter down my spine. I felt Tom tighten his grip on my hand in a protective, almost reassuring manner.

_Tom, Tom, whatever am I going to do with you? _

It wasn't long before the cave opened up into a large circular stone room. Its domed ceiling was supported by a series of elaborate stone arches, held up by equally impressive pillars of the same stone. Besides the cave passageway through which I had just entered, there was only one other exit, up a tall stone staircase.

I turned slowly, talking in the room. "Where are we, Tom?"

"The Chamber of Arches, four stories below the school," he answered calmly, sitting down on the steps facing me.

"_Below _the school?" I asked, my eyes widening.

"Yes, below it. But don't worry, you can get back to the main building from here."

We sat in silence for a moment. I walked over slowly and sat next to Tom. "So, what are we going to do?"

He reclined against the steps, folding his hands over his stomach. "Well, I'm not entirely sure whether or not Grindelwald's forces, though horribly unruly, made it to the castle or not, so I suggest we wait here, at least through the night. I can assure you they will not find this room. We're perfectly safe here."

I opened my mouth to disagree, but I found no plausible fault to his plan. I rested my back against the steps and rolled over on my stomach, my hands resting under my chin. "So if they can't hope to find it, how did you?"

He laughed deeply. "I know this school better than most."

"Aren't you sure of yourself," I snorted, though not entirely scornfully.

"Yes. I know at least seven more hidden passages to the school, some more," he paused before continuing slowly, "_dangerous _than others."

I turned my head to face him. "Such as?"

He rolled to his side, shifting closer to me all the while. "Well now, they wouldn't be a secret if I told you, would they," he replied joking tone.

I rolled my eyes, laughing to myself. The room was quiet again. I rolled back onto my back and stared up at the ceiling. "So why are you here, Tom? What's your story?"

"I got accepted when I turned eleven. Isn't that generally how it goes?" he replied shortly.

"Well, I guess so, but I mean besides that; besides school, Tom."

He stood up, remaining silent. He walked the length of the room, his back to me. Again the room was silent.

"Dippet," he started, his voice empty. "You went to his office, I know, but never to him. Why is that?"

I hesitated, reasoning quickly.

"He wasn't there," I replied quietly, staring absently at the ceiling.

"I doubt that," he replied, his voice still empty, but potent.

I exhaled loudly.

"You wouldn't care anyway," I muttered, more to myself than him.

"If I didn't care, I wouldn't have asked."

"Well you," I said, climbing to my feet, "don't seem to be in the mood to share, either."

I got up and walked up the staircase, leaving Tom alone in the room. The area was much larger than I expected. The chamber opened up into a vast open room, its walls adorned with stone columns similar to the ones in the other room. The floor, I noticed, was made up of large marble squares, checkered black and white. I walked to the center of the floor, my footsteps echoing off the walls. I sighed and lay down on my back. The cool marble was soothing against my skin. I closed my eyes, bringing my hands under my head. The silence was incredibly peaceful and it wasn't long before I felt my anxiety drift away from me. My thought had begun to blur, my mind drifting away towards sleep when Tom's voice echoed through the room.

"I was raised in an orphanage."

I opened my eyes and sat up slowly. I spotted Tom, his hands behind his back in the arched doorway. He moved from his stone-like stance, walking towards me slowly.

"My parents are dead. I was raised in an orphanage since the day I was born, until I was accepted to Hogwarts."

I expected to hear some hint of sadness in his voice, some emotion conjured up by what I was sure was a painful revelation, but there was nothing. Nothing at all except an unemotional and distant tone. I thought deeply for a moment about his words. In all my life I'd never heard of a wizarding orphanage.

"Wizarding orphanages exist, Tom?" I asked.

"No," he replied softly, his voice cold. It took me a moment to understand him.

"You were raised by muggles?"

He laughed dryly. "Raised? No. Left to fend for myself amongst non-magical beings who would sooner watch you die than seek to help you," he paused, his voice radiating disgust. "No, I raised myself in that unfortunate hell."

I looked towards him. I would have never expected Tom, especially Tom out of anyone I knew, to have been brought up like that.

"I'm sorry, Tom," I said quietly. His only response to my apology was a harsh laugh, as if he found a sense of dry humor in the idea of someone pitying him.

Again, silence.

"Tom," I began hesitantly, "did you ever know you were a wizard before Hogwarts?"

His back was to me now, as he wandered towards the other side of the room. "Well, I guess I did. I mean, I could do magic as long as I knew. That and…" he trailed off.

I listened to the click of his heel on the marble echo off the wall. "What, Tom?"

Before he could answer, my thoughts were shaken as my eyes caught the shimmering black figure of something slithering across the floor. Unable to help myself, I screamed, instinctively moving behind the closest thing near me. In this case, a thoroughly amused Tom.

"Don't worry, they come in here sometimes," he laughed. "Especially during the winter when it's colder outside."

My hand gripped Tom's shoulder even tighter as I peered around him. I didn't care what it was—it was still a snake. He laughed deeply.

"You scared, love?" he cooed mockingly. He grabbed my arm and pulled me in front of him, pulling my back against his chest. I tried to struggle out of his grip.

"Tom, I'm not joking. I really hate snakes!"

"They're just misunderstood. Imagine what it would be like if everyone screamed when they saw you. Besides," he whispered, bringing his face to my ear, "they're quite interesting to listen to."

I turned my face towards his in confusion. "Tom?"

His green eyes met mine as a dark gleam flashed across them for briefest of seconds. I felt a pang of fear surge through my heart as he smiled malevolently, standing up straight all while maintaining his grip around my waist. I started when I heard Tom make a low hissing noise behind me. I watched as the snake, which had been slithering across the floor seeming oblivious to our presence, halted and raised its head to face us. Tom spoke again, his unintelligible hiss more potent than before. To my disbelief, the snake nodded its head, as if to respond to Tom, before slithering towards us. It stopped with a meter of us, inclining its black head in a bow. As Tom hissed once more, the snake turned its emerald eyes towards me. Again, it nodded curtly, before turning and slithering off into the shadows.

I don't know if it was fear or shock which held my words in my throat, but when they were finally released I managed to sputter out, "You're a parseltongue?"

Tom laughed from behind me and let go of my waist. "Does that answer your question, love?"

I nodded slowly, my mind still racing. He walked around me slowly until he was facing me.

"Well then, its only fair now that you answer mine. Why didn't you tell Dippet?"

My thoughts seemed to clear as I thought back on that day. I stared past Tom at the wall behind him. "You can't possible imagine my mother."

"Are you suggesting your childhood was worst than mine?" he mused.

I shook my head.

"No…I mean…" I paused, thinking back to that wretched woman. I turned my back to Tom to stare at the wall behind me. My eyes burned as I felt a hot tear fall down my face.  
"You can't imagine the pain of your mother telling you you're a disgrace to the family; a lie, a mistake that tarnishes the family name..."

I wiped a tear away roughly with the sleeve of my coat.

"How so?"

His voice, however, was questioning, not concerned.

"I'm not like her—like them."

"You're family?"

"Yes, them. They pride themselves on being wealthier, more pureblooded, more powerful than most, but I could care less. You know, when I was sent to Beauxbatons, my mother said I would be one less thing she'd have to deal with, as if I was no more than some old stool she was selling off," I grit my teeth.

"She doesn't recognize your worth," Tom said, his voice flat.

"No," I sighed, holding back a dry laugh, "I guess she doesn't."

I began walking back to the arch way room when Tom called out to me.

"So your fear of your mother kept you from telling Dippet? You cannot hope to accomplish anything in this world if you're a subject to fear."

I turned back to Tom, throwing my arms up dramatically. "I'm human, what do expect?"

I turned back, pausing.

"What would you do, Tom?" I asked slowly, turning back to him. He stood far from me, in the center of the room, the lamps reflecting in his dark gaze.

"I'd become more than human."

His words resonated in my head. He stated them simply, as if he was responding to a question about the weather. I couldn't deny the conviction his voice contained. I yawned, stretching my arms over my head. Between stress and a long day, I was too exhausted to make sense out of Tom's words. Besides, deep down, I knew part of me did not want to make sense of his word.

"What time is it, Tom?"

"Late," he replied sarcastically, his smirk a change from his former unemotional state.

"Well," I started, turning to walk back towards the archway chamber, "I'm going to try to go to sleep."

Tom nodded. I walked down the stairs, stopping on the bottom step to take my coat off and toss it to the top of the staircase for use as a makeshift pillow. I lay down, resting my head on my coat and extending my legs. I closed my eyes.

_Ugh, damned lights. _

I opened my eyes again, sitting up. I fumbled through my coat pocket for my wand.

_Where is it?? The last place I had it was_…I groaned, swearing,_ damned yellow-toothed man. _

My wand was still somewhere in Hogsmeade. Hopefully nothing had happened to it. Though it wouldn't be a problem for my father to help me get a replacement, I had grown particularly fond of it since I got it on my eleventh birthday.

"Tom?" I leaned my head backwards to find Tom leaning against the wall in the checkered floor room.

"Yes?"

"Can you help me dim the lights?"

"Haven't you learned how to do that by now?"

I grit my teeth. "I don't have my bloody wand, Tom."

"That's never good," he drawled, standing up and walking towards me. I lied back down on the stairs.

"You're so damned arrogant," I muttered under my breath

"Well, I'm the one with the wand, am I not?"

I sat quietly, ignoring him. After several minutes of silence:

"Lizzie?"

"Tom."

"I'm sorry."

"For what reason, exactly?" I shot back, rolling onto my stomach to eye him.

He narrowed his eyes. "I apologized, don't push your luck."

I rolled my eyes. Could he be any more arrogant?"Can you dim the lamps for me, please?"

Tom nodded slowly, pulling his wand from the fold of his robe. Brandishing it, he muttered a low incantation, dimming the torches almost immediately. I lay back down on my back, staring up at the arched pattern of the ceiling. Through the corner of my eye, I watched Tom pocket his wand as he sat down on the far end of the steps.

"Are you going to bed, too?" I asked, turning my head to face him.

He shook his head ever so slightly as he stared forward at the opposite wall. "I'm not tired," he replied, his voice low.

"Ah."

I rolled over, turning my back to Tom and closing my eyes once more. _Much better. _

"Goodnight, Tom."

Silence.

_He was never the most polite person, why should I expect anything now?_

I snuggled closely against my makeshift pillow, relieved I could finally sleep. What would happen tomorrow? I was entirely sure an incident such as this would attract large attention from the wizarding world beyond Hogwarts. However, as quickly as I began to think on the subject, my mind began slipping away. The last thing I remembered was a robe being placed over me and the warmth of Tom's body as he lay down next to me.

* * *

I woke up to the dim light of the chamber. As my senses flooded to me and the room spun into focus around me, I became aware that I was resting my head against Tom's collarbone, my left arm across his waist. I sat up slowly, looking down at Tom all the while. His eyes were still closed but as I stared at him, I watched his sly grin cross his face. His eyes opened and he propped himself up on his forearms to face me.

"Sleep well?"

I felt myself blush.

"I slept fine thank you very much," I retorted, hoping he hadn't noticed me blush.

"I could tell," he replied, smirking, as he pushed himself up to his feet.

He sauntered over to the entrance of the cave, and disappearing from sight. I stood up as well, walking to the center of the room. _I wish I had a clock. _It was morning—I knew that much, but what hour was it? Surely if it were early, no one would notice we were gone. Or had they already? I walked towards the cave. It was already much cooler than the rest of the chamber, though the difference was not more than a few paces. I spied Tom several meter away, crouching low next to a rock.

"What are you doing Tom?" I asked slowly, cocking my head.

"Getting," he huffed, standing up, "a report about the current situation at the school."

"From a rock?"

"Parseltongues don't speak to rocks," he retorted in a harsh tone.

"Forgive me Tom," I shot back sarcastically, "Well what did the snake say?"

His eyes still narrow, he responded dryly.

He remained silent for a moment, as if he were debating whether or not to tell me.

"Grindelwald's puppets have been rounded up by the ministry, who's know patrolling the school. As for the school itself, it's on lockdown," he paused to walk towards me, "My best suggestion would be to hurry back up to the school before our disappearance has become publicly noted."

I nodded I agreement. He walked around me towards the chamber.

"Let's go," I replied, following him out the cave.

As we passed through the arched room for a final time, I bent down to retrieve my jacket from the floor. I followed Tom across the checkered marble floored hall to a small black wooden door. Similar to my temporary sleeping quarters, it was a small circular room. As I looked up the ceiling, I was in awe of the elegantly carved window through which morning light poured in to illuminate the room. It was truly unlike anything I'd ever seen.

Tom, ahead of me, never bothered to look up. We passed through another series of rooms before arriving in a low dank chamber. Tom illuminated the tip of his wand, casting a blue light on a dark wooden trapdoor in the center of the ceiling, much like the one's you see leading up to an attic.

"Once we go through there, we're back on the main floor," he said raising his wand and casting a spell with which I was not familiar.

The floor directly beneath the door began to glow as a transparent gold square rose from the ground, no bigger than a step stool. Tom pocketed his wand, extinguishing the light as he step gracefully onto the box. Reaching up, he pulled on the door causing it to swing open.

"Follow me."

Taking hold of the ledge surrounding the door, he pulled himself up onto the next floor and disappeared. Hesitantly, I stepped onto the box and pulled myself up with what I believed was far more effort than Tom. With a flick of his wand, the door slammed shut behind me. I looked around at the space surrounding me. Indeed, its architecture was much similar to that of the rest of the castle. I turned to Tom.

"Where are we now Tom?" I asked walking towards him.

"The third floor corridor, by the old charm's classroom," He responded heading towards the wooden door across the room, "Let's hurry, the sooner we're back, the less we'll be missed."

I nodded and followed after him. We stepped through the door, and almost immediately I was overwhelmed by the warm familiarity of the halls. Arriving at the grand staircase, I felt Tom's hand reach down and intertwine with mine. As I looked down the staircase, I became increasingly aware that in the great space occupied by the staircase, Tom and I were alone.

"Tom?" I asked, watching his eyes scan the staircase.

"They must be downstairs or in the Great Hall. Come on." He pulled my hand gently as we descended towards the main floor. Sure enough, it wasn't long before the loud hum of voices reached my ears. As the sound became louder, a sense of dread filled the pit of my stomach. _What if everyone's in the Great Hall? _We couldn't go unnoticed then. However, as quickly as it came, it faded, for once we reached the Great Hall, the noise could be traced to the courtyard.

We joined the crowd quietly, and thankfully unnoticed, for their attention was focused on the group of men I presumed was the ministry.

"So if any further activity is noticed, it is your duty to report it to the nearest teacher, or contact the ministry immediately," a large round man continued.

I recognized him as Magistrate Backley, a colleague of my father I had met several times before. I surveyed the other men around him. Haxlough, Banarby, Cotlin, and several others I did not recognize. There was Laxfoot, Kingsley and…my heart skipped as a recognized a tall tan man next to Laxfoot, surveying the crowd with his piercing gray eyes. _Dad? _Now that I thought on it, I figured it was logical that he would be here; I just never expected it. As watched him, his head turned and his eyes met mine. With another droning warning, Backley finished and the crowd began to disperse.

"Come on," Tom said, pulling my hand back towards the entrance.

"It's my dad," I said slowly, watching him make his way towards the crowd.

"What?" Tom asked his expression annoyed.

"He's here."

Tom rolled his eyes and let go of my hand. I expected him to leave, but instead he remained leaning against the wall several places behind me. I turned around just as my dad embraced me.

"Elizabeth, honey, where have you been? I've been looking for you since I arrived yesterday," he crouched down so his eyes met mine, "Do you know how worried sick I've been? Examining the grounds at Hogsmeade I find your wand lying on the ground." Are you alright? What happened?"

I nodded my head slowly.

"I'm fine dad. I took a short cut to the school and hid out until this morning. I must have dropped my wand."

"How do you drop your wand? That's very dangerous what you did," he paused, his eyes softening as he continued in a gentler tone, "Well you're safe now."

He reached up and stroked my cheek.

"I have to go meet with the school's administrators now, but I'll come back to say goodbye. I love you sweetheart," he said, standing up and kissing me gently on my forehead.

"I love you dad," I said, my voice breaking slightly.

With one last smile he disappeared through the doors.

"Come on love," Tom said, standing up and offering his hand to me.

I grabbed it a followed him back into the school. The halls were buzzing with activity, rumors and gossip about the past days events flying back and forth between students.

"Lizzie!"

I turned to see Cecelia rushing towards me. She shot a disgusted look towards Tom, who returned the glare with a cold smile. She grabbed my arm pulling me away from him.

"Where have you been?"

"I…"

She glanced towards Tom, back to me and then at Tom again.

"I'll find out later. Becky's been hurt."

"Becky?" I asked shocked. Then I remembered the scream from yesterday. _How could I have forgotten?_ Please don't be anything serious. Behind me, I thought I heard a faint "and?" from Tom. I thought of confronting him, but instead I remained facing Cecelia.

"Where is she?"

"The infirmary. She was hurt pretty badly, but she should be ok. Come on."

I nodded, allowing her to pull me away towards the staircase. Before disappearing around the corner, I glanced toward Tom. There he was, his green eyes watching no one but me, a faint grin on his face as if he was thoroughly amused by a secret only he knew.

**Thank you so much for your patience. ****I've been so incredibly busy. ****A few of you were able to see my mini-sneak preview , mais voila, the newest complete chapter in the ongoing saga...**

_**A Serpent's Grip**_

**Read on.  
**


	12. How Light Reflects

We reached the infirmary in record time. It was filled was the constant bustling of Madame Aidera, the nurse, rushing back and forth between patients. I spotted the large puff of Becky's hair in a small white bed across the room besides a very serious-looking Roger. I followed Cecelia through the crowded room, my heart echoing in my chest, as I grew closer. Roger stood up suddenly from his stool at our approach, and hugged me tightly.

"Are you alright? We couldn't find you at all."

"I'm fine," I replied softly, my eyes falling on the large angry bruise across the side of her face, "What happened?"

"Not long after you left the bookstore, we heard a loud crash outside. Of course, being curious, everyone raced outside. It was chaos. Wizards and witches running everywhere, cursing whom ever got near them. As we were running, Becky got hit with a curse across the face, sending her spiraling through a shop window. When the professors, accompanied by ministry finally arrived, we were able to take her to the infirmary immediately. Madame Aidera says Becky broke both of her legs in the attack. She's lucky though. The curse that hit her was no more than a powerful stunning curse. It shouldn't leave more than a small scar once she's healed, and Madame will be able to fix her legs fine," Cecelia said.

I nodded, reaching down to place my hand across Becky's forehead. Her brown eyes were closed peacefully as if she were sleeping.

"When will she wake?"

"Madame gave her a sleeping draught a while back, but she says she should wake up in an hour or so," Roger responded, sitting back down.

I nodded slowly.

"Where have you been?" he asked, after a moment of silence.

"Yes, where have you been?" Cecelia asked.

"I was attacked just after I left the shop. I lost my wand, but Tom, he saved me," I mumbled, looking down.

"Tom?" Roger asked, "Tom, the goody two-shoed prick Tom? In Slytherin?"

I nodded, biting my lip.

"Why'd he want to save you? I mean, no offense, who wouldn't save you but still, Tom never seems to look out for anyone but himself," Roger said slowly.

"Peculiar isn't it?" Cecelia asked, sending me a knowing look.

"I don't know why," I replied, my eyes never leaving the floor.

"Hmm."

Roger seemed to have left the subject there, but Cecelia pressed on.

"So what happened next? I don't recall seeing you at all last night."

I thought quickly.

"We took another path back to the school. We waited by the Shrieking Shack until we knew it was safe to return."

"You cut through the forest, at night, and made back alive? How is that?" Cecelia shot back, her blue eyes cold.

"Hey," Roger interrupted, "Look, Becky's waking up."

I turned towards Becky and sure enough, she had begun to stir. She opened one brown eye, then the other, before sitting up slowly in your bed.

"What happened?" She asked slowly, rubbing her eyes with a bandaged hand.

"Grindelwald attacked. You were hit with a curse and went through a window," Cecelia said.

She paused, looking up as if confused, before her eyes flash with the spark of recognition.

"Ah," She said, pushing herself up more.

"How do you feel?" Roger asked, gesturing towards her legs.

"Oh, I'm fine. They're fine," she said, smiling, "Thank you for asking."

She turned towards Cecelia, "Have you heard anything about my parents?"

She shook her blonde head. "No, I haven't, though I suspect they've been notified already."

Becky moaned and flopped back onto her pillow.

"You know how this stuff, wizarding and magic and all, bothers them. They were reluctant to let me go back last time, hopefully they'll let me stay this time too."

I looked at her my eyebrows raised.

"Last time?"

"Becky was one of seven students to be petrified last year," Cecelia said.

"Petrified?"

"Yea," Roger said, picking up my question, "There was a series of attacks last year. Six were petrified, one girl died."

"Died?" I was shocked, "How come I've never heard about this before? And what happened?"

"The school thought it'd be best to keep it hushed up, you know? We don't really know much besides the Chamber of Secrets had been opened and whatever escaped was attacking students. It was eventually caught, and the student who owned him was expelled," Cecelia explained, her voice low.

"All I remember was seeing a pair of yellow eyes and then I woke up in the hospital several weeks later," Becky said, not seeming the least bit afraid.

"How'd they catch it? I'm sure it wasn't easy," I asked, turning towards Roger.

"Why don't you ask Tom? I'm sure he knows," Cecelia mused coldly.

"What do you mean?"

It was quiet for a moment before Roger spoke up.

"Tom caught the student. I'm particularly sure how—as far as I could tell even the teachers were stumped."

I glanced between Roger, Becky, and Cecelia. I shook my head.

"I've never heard anything."

"I'm sure you haven't," Cecelia coughed.

"Buzz off Cecelia," I nearly shouted, jumping to my feet.

"Well," she started, standing up as well, "It's not my fault that you're to busy fooling around with scum like—"

"WHAT IS GOING ON BETWEEN YOU TWO?" Roger shouted, now on his feet. He spoke loud enough to get the attention of the surrounding students. "You two have been going at it for the last two weeks. What the hell is going on?"

I grit my teeth and glared at Cecelia. Becky glanced between the three of us, her brown eyes wide with both shock and confusion.

"Why don't you just tell him, huh Lizzie?" Cecelia sneered.

Roger turned to me.

"What is it? What's wrong Lizzie?"

"She's been—" Cecelia began, but he cut her off sharply.

"I didn't ask you," he growled, turning back to me, "What's wrong?"

I shook my head.

"Nothing."

I shouldered past Roger and Cecelia, heading towards the door. I flung open the door and stormed out into the corridor. _What was wrong with her?_ If she could have been patient enough, I would have told her everything, _but noooo_ she had to go there. I stormed around the corner furiously, only to collide with someone on the other side and fall roughly to the ground. My eyes rested on Abraxas Malfoy, standing there in the corridor, his eyebrows raised haughtily.

"Fredrichs you should watch where you're going."

"Why don't you shove off you wanker?"

I elbowed past him, not bothering to pause to enjoy the expression I'm sure was plastered across his face.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Five weeks ago…._

I was seriously debating whether or not to hex the woman. Where on earth do they find such desperate creatures? I glanced towards Abraxas. His chin resting on his hand, the glazed expression contained in his pale eyes conveyed to me that I wasn't near the only one who found that woman a complete and utter waste of my time. Despicable. Was this truly how far the school had sunken? I'm sure Dumbledore had something to do with it. Always bent on helping the needy. Damned fool.

"Well then, now that I have explained the procedure, I shall pass out the orbs and you all may began."

Finally.

"Is she done?" Malfoy asked, turning to face me.

"Hopefully. I don't believe I'll be able to contain myself much longer if she's not."

Yaxley, to my left, let out a loud snort.

"Shut up," I snapped, out of boredom than spite. It was amusing to watch how quickly he obeyed me.

"And her she comes…"Abraxas muttered under his breath.

Trelawney teetered over to our table holding a glowing blue orb in her skinny hands.

"Ah my two favorite students," she squealed, beaming proudly at Abraxas and I, "Hello Yaxley."

"You're truly too kind, Professor," Abraxas drawled, his voice full of a fabricated humility.

"My sentiments exactly," I mused, smiling. I swear the old bat blushed as she set the orb down on our table.

"Good luck boys," she beamed happily. I watched with a hidden, sickening disgust as she winked at me before skipping off to do who knows what.

Yaxley grabbed the ball with his greedy paws and held it to his eyes.

"What's in it?" He mumbled slowly, shaking the crystal ball before eyeing it again beadily.

"Fairy dust," Abraxas shot back sarcastically.

"Really?" Yaxley mused, shaking the ball again.

"No you arse," Abraxas replied laughing, "Hand it here."

Yaxley, blushing scarlet, began to hand the ball across the table to Malfoy. As his hand reached in front of me, I plucked the ball from his hand. Malfoy made a short noise in protest. I turned towards him slowly.

"Yes?"

He simply shook his head and returned his reaching hand to his lap.

"Well then, let us find out what this glass ball is truly capable of."

I closed my eyes, resting the orb on the table. The light from the window reflecting off its glassy surface, I could sense the magic radiating from the orb edge against the barrier of my mind. Carefully, I allowed it through.

I found myself standing in a white room, filled with the twisting and contorted blue smoke of the crystal ball, as if I were in the ball itself. A hypnotic voice—that of a woman, echoed out through the space.

_What you seek lies but before you,_

_Not as object, but in your equal form_

_With her lies the key to life_

_Death sevenfold cannot hope to take_

_A name which is not spoken out of fear_

_But through this fear it o'er its fellows rules _

_Though she'll naught escape thy serpent's grip _

_It's through her trust_

_That_

_Flight from death's obtained_

The room floated lazily back. Yaxley stared blankly at me while Malfoy looked up from picking the feathers out of his gold tipped quill.

"I didn't hear anything," he said shortly.

"Me neither," Yaxley mumbled in agreement.

"Well it wasn't meant for you to here then, or you would have heard it," I retorted sharply, causing the two to flinch.

"Yes Riddle," Malfoy replied, his pale thin fingers working at his quill again.

"Sorry," Yaxley said softly.

Malfoy, glancing at me all the while, took the ball cautiously from the table. Both Malfoy and Yaxley took turns with the crystal ball, but my mind was elsewhere.

So it was true, then. I would become the most powerful wizard in the world, able to cheat even death itself. I couldn't say I was truly surprised—I'd always expected to become something among those lines—rather, I my goals were reinforced. So it was Lizzie then: she was the key to it all ? It made sense, I knew there had to be some reasonable explanation for my unnatural admiration for her. _Flight from death_…Voldemort—the French counterpart for the English phrase. I'd already chosen that name for myself several years ago, but only now did it bear true meaning. _She'll naught escape thy serpent's grip…_so she was mine. No sense in further intimidating her to join my side if she would anyway--just two nights ago I'd done that very thing, inviting her to our little gathering in the forest. Though through 'trust….' I'd already fallen for her, but surely, she would not have the foresight not withhold her trust if she fell for me. I smiled to myself, amused at the simplicity of the world. I thought back to the prophecy again. Seven lives…how interesting.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I flopped back on my bed in the Gryffindor dorms, watching the lights dance off the scarlet satin drapery covering the top of my bed. I'd spent most of the afternoon here after storming out of the infirmary. My fury had cooled off considerably, but I was still fuming. Why couldn't she just hold her tongue and ask me about it later? I groaned, sitting up again. I crossed the room, dragging my hand along the stone wall of the staircase. The common room was as empty as it was when I first passed through it several hours ago. I left the tower, heading down towards the Great Hall. The closer I got to the hall, the more populated the hallway became. As I walked in, I spotted Roger and Cecelia almost immediately. I walked towards them slowly, keeping my eyes on the ground until I was seated. Though the room was buzzing around, it seemed as if all the noise in the world could not break the silence between the three of us. Cecelia was busy picking away at a croissant, while Roger sipped his pumpkin juice quietly. Finally, Roger sat his drink down and rotated around on the bench, so to face us both.

"Look, I'm willing to make up if you to are willing to get over whatever is going on between you two and become friends again."

He looked back and forth between the two of us. _So she hadn't told him after I left I guess she did had reason to be upset. _I glanced around Roger at Cecelia. She looked up at me.

"I'm sorry Lizzie. I shouldn't have been so snappy and all. I should just be glad you're back safe," Cecelia said, her blue eyes full of sincerity.

I nodded.

"Thank you. I'm sorry for not letting you know what happened sooner," I said, giving her a small smile.

"Well then, we good now?" Roger asked.

"Yea," I said, nodding. Cecelia, in turn, bobbed her blonde head.

"Good," Roger exclaimed, rotating back to face the table, "Because dessert's just arrived and I don't want your bitterness ruining it."

Cecelia laughed as I mockingly slapped the back of Roger's head.

* * *

After a makeshift dinner of large amounts of pie and custard to make up for my last three meals, I found myself sitting across from Cecelia in a secluded corner of the common room.

"So what happened after you left?" She asked, tucking a blond curl behind her ear.

I explained everything, the hidden passage, the Chamber of Arches, even Tom's question about Dippet's office. However, I never her told her about his childhood, nor his ability to speak Parseltongue. Maybe it was out of the feeling that I owed him, or the desire to avoid any further conflicts with Cecelia. Even so, I couldn't help feeling that after all he'd done to me, saving my life seemed to fundamentally change my view of Tom as a heartless being. The least I could do was keep his secrets.

When I finished, Cecelia leaned back against the walk, her brow furrowed in thought.

"So I guess there is more to Tom than there seems?"

I laughed, in spite of myself.

"I guess so."

She pulled her silver glasses off her head and placed them on the bridge of her nose.

"Good or not, he still strikes me as odd. For example, how did he know you were being attacked? And afterwards even, if only you could have seen the look he shot me when I told you about Becky, as if daring me to take you away from him."

I thought deeply. As much as I did not want to believe it, it words did carry meaning.

"Maybe he likes me," I mused for her benefit, thinking back to that night after Slughorn's meeting.

"Likes you? You're his Lizzie, at least in his mind. You're a pretty girl not to have guys drooling over you, and yet they don't. Probably because Tom has made it clear that he would hex them should they try."

"And how have you come to this conclusion?" I asked, cocking my head in a playful manner.

"Well let's see," she held up her hand to tick off examples, "One: why is it that even if you're the first to arrive in class, despite how desperate they look, no other boy dares to sit next to you—except for Tom. Two: How many girls act as if they hate you, particularly Belkry and her lot? Why because Tom has done his best to make it clear that you're his. And three: Next time you're in class or a hallway or something, observe the physical restraint Abraxas Malfoy undergoes not to coax you into his bed, like he tries with every other pretty girl here."

I laughed, "You're kidding me right? You are referring to haughty, staff wielding Malfoy right?"

Cecelia shook her head. "I'm not kidding," she replied laughing.

She sighed and I followed her line of vision as she glanced towards the clock mounted above the mantle. _12:34. _

I groaned, "We need to go to bed and I need to take a shower."

"I suggest, your best interest in mind, you take a shower in the bathroom here," she said, her voice low.

"Well," I sighed, standing up, "I don't plan to. Besides, I don't have a wand should I run into…" I paused thinking of a word.

"Trouble?" Cecelia offered slowly.

"Yes."

"Well anyways, speaking of wands, here you go," she said, reaching across the floor for her canvas bag. After digging around for a moment or two, she pulled out my wand and handed it to me. "Your dad gave it to me earlier."

I felt a sudden pang in my heart.

"Do you know if he left?"

"I don't know he didn't say anything except he had another meeting and he'll be looking for you later."

I nodded my head slowly.

"When did you see him?"

"Just before dinner, well actually during the beginning of it I guess. He came up to me and Roger in the Great Hall just before dinner was served," she said, throwing her bag over her shoulder and standing up. "Are you alright Lizzie?"

I nodded again. "Yea, I'm fine." _I just hoped he was still around so I could say goodbye. _

"Well then, I'm off to bed. Goodnight," Cecelia said, walking up the staircase that led to the dorms.

"Goodnight," I replied, but to an empty room.

Summoning my clothes from my room with the _Accio _spell, I headed, driven by curiosity and perhaps a hidden urge, to the showers on the main floor.

I reclined lazily against the large marble pillar of the main hall. Though it was never particularly enjoyable, I found tonight's prefect duty exceptionally excruciating. I glanced down, fingering the silver badge hanging limply on the front of my robes. It had never been my ambition to become a prefect, however, Dippet incessant attempts to persistently convince me became unbearable. Besides, why not resist an opportunity to hold recognized social power over my fellow students? I glanced down at the badge again. Really? _They couldn't find anything more impressive, or merely, less pathetic?_

I scanned the hall, my eyes following along the stone contour of the staircase. I paused as something moved across the staircase. As the past through the line of moonlight cast across the room through the large glass window above the door, I recognized the figure almost immediately. _Perhaps night duty could be more entertaining than at first glance… _

I tiptoed across the stairwell, glancing back and forth across the empty room. My clothes and wand in hand, I descended the stairwell and headed for the bathroom. I pushed open the heavy wood door, slipping silently into the room. Upon entering, the dim lights flickered until the shone brightly, illuminating the space. I sighed, placing my clothes down on the marble counter of the sink, and turned on the taps.

* * *

I stepped out of the bathroom, my curly wet hair tied back into a braid trailing down my lower back. The stone floor was cold against the bare soles of my feet as I crossed the hall and made my way to the staircase. I sat down gently on the bottom step, turning to face the vast hall before me.

"I know you're here Tom," I called out into the darkness, scanning the hall for movement. I heard a chuckle echo out from the far left corner as Tom's tall form glided slowly into the dim light cast by the moon.

"Lizzie," he drawled slowly, his figure reflecting in the light, as he sauntered towards me, "What are you doing up so late?"

"You say that as if you yourself weren't awake at this hour," I murmured back, standing up to face him.

"Prefect duty," He replied, smirking.

"I'm surprised they have you up like this after the attack at Hogsmeade."

"It's never been the nature of this school or its administrators to be predictable. Regardless," he said, pausing and regarding me with his green eyes," Why are you here?"

"I…wanted to talk to you," I said, my voice uncontrollably hesitant.

"Yes?" He said quietly, cocking his head as he stroked my cheek with his thumb.

"It's just…you didn't, I mean, you could have just left," I paused taking a breath and looking Tom straight in the eye, "Thank you for saving my life Tom."

He simply smiled and leaned his face closer to mine. As my mouth turned up into a smile, I brought my lips up to meet Tom's. As we kissed I felt myself wrapping my arms around his neck, bringing his body close to mine. We stood kissing in the silence of the grand hall, happily, peacefully unaware of the thousand sleeping students above and below us. Tom leaned back slowly his hands on my waist and looked me in the eye.

"Follow me love," he whispered, standing up from the wall entirely and entwining his fingers with mine.

"You can't just leave," I whispered, following Tom up the staircase, "Couldn't someone notice that you've left?"

"Don't worry that's been taken care of," he said assuredly as we continued down the hallway. After running up several more flights of stairs, and traversed at least four more hallways we reached a thin black door at the top of a narrow spiral staircase. His right hand still holding my left, he opened the door slowly with his free hand. I gasped.

We were standing on the platform of a stone tower, high above the wooded grounds of the school below. The black sky above me was filled with brilliant array of stars, so many I wondered if they had existed before tonight. I watched them twinkle brightly in the cold night air, before turning back to Tom. He was leaning with his back against the door. Though his dark eyes appeared happy, he looked on at the star above as though he couldn't be more unimpressed.

"It's beautiful Tom," I sighed, leaning my forearms against to cold stone of the balcony. I shivered slightly as his arm wrapped around my waist, a sharp contrast to the cold that had begun to numb my skin.

"I thought you would," he murmured in a low hypnotic voice, kissing me softly on the cheek.

I smiled, leaning back slowly to rest my head against the chest. I couldn't help but think Cecelia had been right: I was Tom's. His arms wrapped around me as I looked out at the stars, I felt that part of me felt safer this way.


	13. How One Fears

**My goodness! I have been so incredibly busy with work and life that I have not been able to write at all. This chapter--all eleven pages--is the result of two days worth of 'OMG I HAVE A LONG WEEKEND MUST WRITE ON STORY'. Thank you so much to those of you who have been patient since my last chapter update**. **So without further ado, enjoy the next chapter of A Serpent's Grip.** I'm the writer. You're the reader. Readers read on!

---OMG JUST REALIZED I MESSED UP PUTTING A CHAPTER UP LAST NIGHT--WHOOPS!!! I have multiple documents and this particular chapter is involved in 3. As you can see I use the ends of my last chapter to make my new ones. Well sorry for confusin ya! --Case

I awoke to the sensation of hot sticky breath blowing on my face. I opened my eyes slowly, taking a moment to register what exactly I was looking at. I sat up so quickly, Becky, who was sitting across my bed, toppled to the floor.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked, pulling back my covers and glancing over the side of the bed. I looked around. The frosted black windows and the eight sleeping girls around me told me I had woken much earlier than normal. Becky bounced up from the floor and flopped on my bed, leaning her face close to mine.

"It's snowing," she whispered excitedly through a broad smile.

"What?"

"It's snowing!!!!" she cried, causing several girls to groan, as she jumped on my bed.

"I'm…glad for you?" I replied slowly, falling back against my pillows.

She giggled loudly.

"Come on get up so you can see it before its ruined by the sun," she squealed, pulling at my arm.

"It's too cold—it's winter," I groaned into my pillow, "The snow wont melt."

I closed my eyes, pulling my covers up to my ears. Becky, however, was not discouraged.

"Wake up! Wake up!" She screamed, jumping up and down at he foot of my bed.

I felt something large and heavy land on my bed.

"Please get up so Becky will shut up," Cecelia voices said across the dark room.

With one final huff, I left the warmth of my bed and followed a skipping Becky to the common room. As Becky excitedly watched the snowfall through the frosty windowpanes, I reclined on the gold sofa nearest to the fireplace. I held up my right hand to admire the ruby ring glinting on my right ring finger. My father had given it to me the morning he and the ministry left Hogwarts several weeks ago. I had been so relieved—I thought he left without saying goodbye. As I turned my hand the light caught the large ruby in the center. Clasping my hands together, I rolled onto my side, my back to the fire and fell asleep.

* * *

When I awoke again, the sky was far lighter than before. The gilded hands of the large faced clock mounted imperially over the fireplace read six. Rotating to place my feet on the floor, I stood up and headed back to the dorms. Cecelia was almost dressed, as she sat on her bed pulling up her right sock.

"Good Morning," I said, yawning and opening my wardrobe.

"Good Morning Elizabeth," she replied, reaching for her boots, "What on Earth was going on this morning? All I heard was Becky squealing about something."

"Oh, nothing," I replied, buttoning my blouse, "Becky got excited because of the snow."

"Ah," she said, gathering her books and heading towards the staircase, "See you at breakfast."

"Bye."

It wasn't long before I was following her path through the castle towards the Great Hall.

I spotted Roger seated at the far in of the table, by the professors. As I walked between the rows of benches, I found myself glancing towards my right towards the Slytherin table. I felt slightly disappointed to find Tom was not there. Besides, I knew I would see next period in potions. Roger waved at me as I sat down. He gestured towards a large gold plate piled high with sausages.

"Weally good," He sputtered out through a full mouth.

"I can tell," I laughed, grabbing a croissant from the tray in front of me. Roger swallowed his drink and stood up from the table.

"Where are you going?" I asked, grabbed his arm playfully, "I just got here!"

"Let's leave it at I was an unproductive human being and I have to finish my potions homework," he replied, tossing the strap of his school bag over his shoulder.

"Tsk Tsk Roger."

"Would you like to come? You can take you croissant with us and besides, I need you're A student brain to help me."

I laughed.

"I just do my homework Roger. That's the only difference between you and me," I said, standing up from the table.

"Sure, sure, what ever you say."

I pretended to punch Roger as he slung his arm over my shoulders.

"Let's go."

* * *

If I believed the dungeon was cold, I was obviously mistaken. As me and Roger made our way down to the Potions classroom, I could clearly see my breath. We sat down next to the door and Roger pulled out his worksheet.

"What is the key ingredient of Trauman's Draught?"

"Crocodile hearts, Roger. Slughorn went over that about five times."

"Well, I'm sorry, my mind was elsewhere," He replied in a mock haughty tone as he scrawled the answer across the page.

"Poor Roger, so helpless," I laughed.

"Good Morning Elizabeth!" Slughorn's loud voice exclaimed, booming down the hallway.

"Good morning sir," I replied. My goodness that man was annoying.

"Eager for class, my dear?"

"Oh, yes," I replied, smiling as broadly as I could force myself to.

"Simmons, what are you doing here so early?"

Roger grimaced.

"I'm getting help from Lizzie," he replied slowly.

"Ah. Well then, I shall see you in class."

With a curt nod, he entered his classroom leaving us alone in the hallway.

"Suck up," he muttered, shoving me.

"At least he knows my name Roger _Lennins_."

We laughed and turned our attention back to Roger's work. It wasn't long before students began trickling into the hallway, and Roger and I were forced to stop. I looked around at the crowd of students, but Tom was nowhere to be seen. I sighed and entered the room.

"Well then, now that you're all here, I have a secret to share!" Slughorn exclaimed, striding happily to the center of the room, swinging his large arms about.

"Well now, you all know next week is the final week before you all, or most of you, will be departing for winter break. Since exams have been cancelled, Dippet has decided to host a dance for Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang students. Isn't that exciting?"

The room was alight with the buzz of urgent whispers as excitement spread towards the room. Even at Beauxbatons, I could not recall ever having a dance. I glanced over at Roger. He smirked, raising his eyebrows, before turning back to Slughorn.

"But remember everyone," Slughorn continued giddily, "The teachers have not planned to formally announce it until Friday, so until then, it would be best to keep this secret to ourselves."

Slughorn's warning had no affect whatsoever on the excited whispers of the class. Across the room, Belkry was engaged in an animated conversation with her flunkies Maggie, a very thin pale girl with large blue eyes that seemed to big for her face. I looked over at Roger.

'What ever will you wear?' he mouthed.

I laughed shaking my head.

Classes seemed to drag on after that. Whether it was boring in comparison to Slughorn's announcement, or it whether I found it so in Tom's absence I was not sure. Regardless, as soon as Slughorn dismissed us, I was out the door and headed towards Defense Against the Dark Arts. I waited, leaning against the wall, for the other students to arrive. I peered through the small-latticed window on the wooden door to the classroom. The silver handed clock on the wall read _8:50. _I had ten minutes until class began. As I looked around the dark room, I spotted a large black chest, embellished with an ornately carved silver frame. _What could this be? _I pressed my face closer to the window.

"Having fun love?"

I jumped, startled.

"Must you do that?" I asked, turning to face him.

"Sorry. I did not mean to startle you Lizzie," Tom drawled, gliding towards me. His hands wrapped around my waist as he backed me gently into the wall.

"How are you today?" He murmured, kissing me softly on the lips. I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I'm fine," I replied, kissing him again, "Where were you this morning?"

"Hmmm?" He brought his face away from mine and looked at me with his dark green eyes.

"This morning, you weren't in potions."

"I was out," he replied shortly.

"Out? It's a boarding school."

"Take it as you will love," Tom replied, letting go of me.

I rolled my eyes. _What was it that he wouldn't tell me? _I sauntered back over to the wall just as the scuffle of hurried footsteps echoed out through the corridor.

"Lovely," Tom scoffed, lean back against the opposite wall.

"Lizzieeee!" Becky squealed, running towards me.

"Guess what? I just….ran down five…flights of stairs….guess what I heard?…a dance…we're having a dance…isn't that exciting?"

"Yes, Becky. I know."

She stepped forward grabbing my shoulders.

"ISN"T IT EXCITING?" She screamed, shaking me.

"Yes, Becky, now let me go."

"But Lizzie, there's a dance! With dancing! And people! And..ow!"

She let go of my arms as if I had burned her.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't know. It felt like you shocked me," She replied examining her hands.

"What are you…" I stopped, looking up at Tom. He gave me a look as if to say 'she deserved it.' _How could he do that to her? _Annoying or not, Becky was still my friend. I shot him a subtle look. He smirked, rolling his eyes halfheartedly. "Never mind. So who do you want to go with Becky?"

"It's a secret," she giggled, "I'll tell you in class."

"Ok then."

She turned around to face Tom.

"Hi Tom," she said, her high voice threatening to break in to a squeal.

"Good morning Rebecca," he replied, smiling superficially.

"So who do you plan to ask to the dance?"

I looked up slowly from my place against the wall.

"I'm not sure yet, but I suppose I'll find someone," he replied, looking past Becky at me. His tone wasn't excitedly or hopeful, but matter-of-factly.

We remained silent until the hallway was bustling with students and Professor Havelock finally arrived and let us inside. I sat down in an empty desk towards the back of the room, playing with a loose strand of my hair until I heard someone sit down next to me.

"You're friend rather annoying isn't she?" Tom asked softly, grabbing my hand.

"What you did was unnecessary Riddle," I shot back, clenching my hand into a fist as he attempted to intertwine his finger with mine.

"You were obviously annoyed. I was simply helping the cause love," he replied, forcing my fist open and successfully intertwining my fingers with his.

"You hurt her," I replied coldly, attempting to pull my hand away from his.

"She's not dead so quite frankly I don't see your point. Why do you even put up with her?" His deep voice had an annoyed edge.

"That's irrelevant Tom."

"So be it."

I slumped back in my seat waiting for Havelock to begin his lesson. I tried once more to pull my hand away from Tom's, but his grip was too strong.

"Today class," Havelock began, shaking his thick brown hair out of his face, "We will practice Riddikulus spell. You should have read about it last night. Would anyone care to explain what it is to those of us who were to lazy to do our work?"

The room was silent. No one moved.

"No then? Avery, boy, did you know the answer?"

His fat head snapped up to attention.

"No sir," he mumbled out quietly. Several people snickered.

"I thought not. Stop doodling on your notes and pay attention. Anyone else?"

His bold hazel eyes scanned across the room until they met mine.

"Elizabeth, perhaps you've read. What is the Riddikulus curse?"

"It incapacitates a boggart, sir."

"Good. Five point to Gryffindor. And for those who don't now what a boggart is…?"

"It's a creature that takes the form of what you fear most. The Riddikulus curse transforms the boggart in to something less frightening."

"Good, have another five points. If you all haven't guessed, we shall be working with a boggart today." He gestured with his wand to the chest in front of him. With a swift kick, he hit the box, causing the chest violently.

"There you have it. Now I'll have you line up and test your spells, but first, I require each of you to take this."

He reached in his pocket and retrieved a thin purple vial, which he held up before the class.

"Fama Secretum, a concoction that will prevent you all from sharing the fears of your classmates beyond this class room. So, if you shall, take a vial, drink it, and you may get in line."

The class scurried towards Havelock, eager to grab a vial and get in line. Tom finally released my hand and stood up, waiting for me to leave, before he followed me to the line. Roger, walking towards the back of the line, handed me a vial.

"Cheers," he said, tossing back his head and downing the potion.

I pulled out the small cork with a _pop_, a small puff of green smoked escaping the vial as I did so. I put the open glass end to my mouth. The potion tasted sweet, almost too sweet. I swallowed it quickly before re-corking the bottle. I looked forward. I was 12th in line—three behind Belkry, two behind Malfoy, one in front of Tom, and four in front of Roger. Becky was second in line.

"Alright let's begin. Mr. Oscart."

A frail thin boy, I recognized as a victim of Tom's cruelty in a previous class, stepped forward. His wand shook timidly in his hand. With a brandishing of his wand, Havelock opened the chest.

A dark substance sprung out, spinning rapidly between figures, as if deciding which would scare the boy the most. Finally it stopped, transforming into a large red-eyed rat. Several people gasped at the sight of the beast, foam seething off its pointed teeth as it advanced towards the boy. I swear Oscart himself nearly fainted. I never heard him audit the incantation, but he must have for the rat shrank and continued shrinking into a small windup toy mouse.

"Excellent, next."

Becky stepped forward and eyed the mouse. It shuddered once before disappearing completely, spinning once more between forms. A large creature erupted from nowhere, twisting and thrashing across the floor as it took the form of a monstrous snake. I glanced down the line behind. Roger's mouth was slightly agape. Nearly everyone was shocked. I looked directly behind me at Tom. His green eyes were darker than usual.

"Ri-riddik-ddikulus," Becky sputtered out, backing up slowly as the snake advanced, its large fangs bared and its gold eyes staring fixedly at Becky.

"Ri-dik…" She sputtered again.

The snake coiled on itself, preparing to strike.

"Ri…" Becky fell silent, unmoving.

With one final lean, the snake lunged, causing the line to scamper backwards. As I did so, I found myself colliding with Tom, the only person who remained unmoving. I glanced up at him in the brief second; I could have sworn I watched a red glint flash across his eyes as he stood there, his mouth turned up in what resembled a faint smirk.

"Riddikulus!" Havelock cried. The great serpent fell, transforming into a stuffed toy at Becky's feet. The room was silent. Becky stumbled backwards once, before collapsing. Roger, the professor and I rushed towards her.

"Becky?" I called out, shaking her urgently.

"She'll be fine," Havelock said, those his voice sounded shaky, "Lennins, take her to Madame Aidera."

Roger nodded, helping the awakening Becky to her feet. Havelock stood up from his class ad they left the room.

"This," he replied, addressing the room, "Is why we must remember not to become too shaken by the boggart. Generally it does not take such bold forms. How on earth it took the form of a basilisk confounds me." He paused looking over us warily. "Well then, if we're not to shaken, let's continue."

As the line continued, the boggart's forms seemed considerably less intimidating. During Belkry's turn, the boggart took the form of a small pink diary that proceeded to read itself before the class. Abraxas stepped forward.

The boggart transformed into a tall blond man, with eyes of the same piercing blue as Abraxas. He sauntered towards Abraxas, his eyes full of disdain and a haughty edge to his stride.

"Tsk, Tsk," the man said, shaking his head. As he opened his mouth to speak again, Abraxas raised his wand.

"Riddikulus," he said softly, his voice empty. The image ruptured and became a small emerald cufflink that tinkered as it hit the ground. Abraxas stepped backwards, and joined the other students who had gone before him. _So_ _it's his father he fears most?_ I knew how that felt.

All I could wonder as the girl before me went—her fear was a spider—was what form the boggart would take. Havelock's voice brought my thoughts back to the room.

"Ms. Freidrichs?"

I nodded, stepping forward. The bright polka dotted spider eyed me beadily with its eight cartoon eyes before spinning and taking a new form. Magistrate Backley, his gray bowler perched over his dull red hair, stepped forward.

"Elizabeth," he said, holding up his hands. It was then I noticed the objects he held. In his right was a letter, the edges brown and worn. It was the object he held in his left, which bothered me. It was the small ornate gold cross my father always wore, speckled with blood.

"I'm sorry," Backley said, offering the letter and the cross to me again.

"Riddikulus."

I did not recognize my own voice. I watched as Backley, the letter and the cross having disappeared from his hands, proceeded to tap dance, belting out the school sound in a loud pitchy voice. Despite my melancholic disposition, the sight of Backley managed to put a brief smile on my face. I joined the crowd of students across the room.

"Ah, Mr. Riddle, it's your turn."

I turned my attention back towards Tom. _What did he fear most? _I was curious, yet part of me was fearful. _What would it become? _Backley stopped abruptly and the boggart once more began to shift rapidly. I looked over to Tom. His green eyes were emotionless and bored as he waited for the boggart to transform. However, the boggart continued to whirl, transforming into various objects to fast to observe. Havelock glanced between the boggart and Tom anxiously. The boggart continued to spin. Havelock glanced between the clock and back at the boggart. Finally the silver ball it had become froze, glowing brightly. Then it disintegrated into fine gold dust that fell silently to the floor. Havelock glanced at Tom.

"Well then…" He was silent, as if he was attempting to find an explanation. "Ms. Brewers, you're next."

As Brewers stepped forward, Tom made his way towards the crowd of his predecessors. Several moved out of his way, while a few, including Abraxas and I, remained where we were. Tom stood next to me, his hand brushing mine as he put it in his pocket.

* * *

The bell rang and finally, class was finished. The second I passed through the door, I felt the weight I bore over the last hour release itself from me. It was as if the class before was nothing more than a faint memory that had ceased to trouble me years ago. I felt a hand amidst the crowd take hold of mine.

"Wait," I heard Tom whisper in my ear. The hallway cleared, the other students busy rushing to their various classes.

"Tom?" I asked, when we were finally alone.

"I apologize for shocking Becky earlier. Will you speak to me now?"

He eyed me with a mischievous innocence.

"That doesn't make it ok Tom," I replied.

"I assumed that love," he said, reaching up to stroke me across the cheek, "But I know you can forgive me."

I didn't particularly want to acknowledge he was right. I sighed, turning to leave the corridor.

"I understand that you do not have a date for the ball," he called out, his silken voice drawled.

"No, I don't," I replied, not pausing to turn back.

"I suggest you accompany me love."

"Do I have a choice?" I asked, finally stopping and turning towards Tom.

He walked forward and kissed me gently on the forehead.

"I would appreciate if you did," he murmured softly.

I smiled, kissing him on the lips.

"Bye Tom," I said, turning and leaving him alone in the corridor.

Once on the staircase, I headed towards the Great Hall. I figured it would be best to find Cecelia. I thought back to the faint memory I still had of the class. Of all the other fears I remembered the boggart portraying, Tom's remained the clearest. _What had been his fear? What had happened to the boggart? _The gold dust it became certainly was menacing. _Had that even been a fear? _I thought on this as I arrived in the Great Hall. As I spotted Cecelia, talking to several Ravenclaw girls my mind wrapped around another concept. _Perhaps the boggart had portrayed the absence of fear? _

**Hey let me know what you think! Reviews are good! In fact they get me through the week **haha! **Thanks for reading and until next time**- C_ase Haley_


	14. Travels

**Sorry I haven't updated but life and work has been so crazy!!! So I hope you enjoy this next chapter and oh btw **

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!!!!!**

I stood between Roger and Cecelia, my arms resting on the cold stone frame of the bridge, as we awaited the arrival of the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students. I sighed, watching my breath swirl up towards the gray sky.

"Where's Becky?" I asked, turning towards Cecelia.

"Dunno. The last time I saw her she was upstairs in the dorm, trying to get ready or something," she replied shrugging, as she pulled her blue knit hat low over her ears.

"Hmm," I replied, leaning back from the bridge wall and examining my scarf in attempt to appease my boredom.

The scarf was a deep indigo blue, trimmed with silver thread until it reached the bottom and formed a thick silver band that capped the ends of the scarf. At one end, the family crest was embroidery in the same silver thread; a coat of arms encircled by a snake. Above the crest was the family moto "veneratio pro vestri prosapia"—honor before thy family. I laughed to myself. Mother had taken that close to heart. My scrutiny of the scarf was interrupted as Roger's voice rang out of the cold silence.

"Look, just there!" He cried, signaling towards a blue speck that had appeared in the distance.

Cecelia turned her head in the direction of Roger gesture.

"Don't be silly, it's a bird Roger," she replied, shaking her head.

"It's too cold for birds thank you very much," He retorted, as if her response had been a blow to his pride.

I laughed.

"Aw don't take it too hard Roger," I laughed, inspecting the blue speck as it drew closer, "Besides Cecelia's wrong. It's not a bird, it's the Beauxbatons carriage."

Cecelia turned to me, an eyebrow raised.

"Are you telling me that's a carriage?"

Before I could answer, a loud _neigh _pierced the air. The 'bird' had traveled considerably closer to the bridge since Roger's first observation. You could now make out the blue boxy shape of the carriage and the great winged creatures pulling it closer to Hogwarts.

"It's a carriage," I said, "We used it for long distance travel when I went there. It seats about 100, 150."

"Impressive," Roger said.

"What's that pulling it?" Cecelia asked reluctantly, a small frown still painted on her face. Cecelia never seemed to appreciate being wrong.

"Horses. Great winged horses," I replied.

***

By now, the bridge had become filled with excited wide-eyed students, all eager to witness Beauxbatons' arrival. I heard several students gasp from as the winged horses drew close to the school and prepared to land. At last, the carriage touched down in a cleared stretch of grass by the lake. As soon as the horses' hooves met the ground, the great Durmstrang ship broke the still surface of the lake, capturing the attention of the school. It began sailing towards the school, its red and white banner billowing proudly in the wind.

"Why can't we be that impressive?" Roger muttered as the Durmstrang ship approached the shore.

"Because you're here Roger," I replied.

He laughed dryly, pretending to glare at me. Cecelia, laughing, linked arms with me.

"Come on let's go to the entrance hall," she said giddily, pulling me towards the school.

Since I had arrived at Hogwarts, I never saw Cecelia as excited as she was now—in fact, I didn't believe she could be that excited. We hurried towards the school, accompanied by the enthusiastic crowd eager to greet our newest arrivals.

"Can you recall the last time either school came to visit us?!" Cecelia all but squealed as we raced down the staircase.

"I don't believe I do. Nonetheless its still quite fascinating," I replied, feigning enthusiasm.

"No need to be so dreary Elizabeth," she said, slapping my arm playfully, "Besides, this will be one of the first times we get to meet other witches our age whom we don't know already."

"I went to Beauxbatons you know. They aren't all that great," I replied, rolling my eyes.

"Nonsense!" Cecelia cried in response, shaking her head as if she were addressing a foolish child. She quickened her pace as we reached the last corridor before the entrance hall. Roger, following closely behind us, was forced to jog.

"By all means, go by your own extensive experience," I muttered under my breath as we arrived in the entrance hall. We began to make our way through the crowd towards the arriving students when a loud voice called out behind us.

"Ms. Fredrichs! Ms. Selenes!"

I turned around to see Dippet's short bald figure waddling toward us.

"Professor Dippet," Cecelia said turning around to face Dippet, her face falling slightly.

"Sir," I replied, nodding curtly.

"A word with you both in my office. I have something important to tell you both."

Cecelia groaned while I tried to suppress my frustration. _Must he meet with us now? _I forced a smile. With a final gesture, Dippet turned back and headed towards the crowded staircase, Cecelia and I grumbling closely behind him. He led us to his office on the sixth floor, coming to a stop before the great stone griffin that guarded his office.

"Ah, here we are ladies," he squeaked, waddling towards the door, "Pumpernickle."

The griffin groaned once before bounding to life, spiraling upwards and revealing a hidden staircase.

"Follow me," Dippet beckoned starting up the reached the top of the staircase and Dippet pushed open the carved wooden door to his office. We weren't alone. Abraxas Malfoy stood, leaning on the front of the desk, his arms crossed in front of his chest. His pale blue eyes were blank as they stared forward at us, uninterested. Seated in a chair across from him was Sally Belisle, a freckled seventh year from Hufflepuff, to whom I was introduced to by Cecelia. Across from her in an identical chair was Arius Black, a seventh year Slytherin. Though I hadn't seen him since school began, I recognized him from one of my parent's many parties. His blue eyes briefly flickered toward us as we entered.

"Girls, please have a seat," Dippet said, gesturing to the room before him. Cecelia settled for the arm of Sally's chair, while I headed towards Dippet's chair behind his desk—the only free chair. Just as I reached for its worn leather back, the chair and its occupant swiveled to face me.

"Good afternoon Lizzie," Tom said, giving me a smug smirk. He stood up arrogantly from the chair, offering it to me. I forced a smile and sat down in the chair, immediately turning my attention to Dippet. Tom stood behind me, his hands clasped at his back.

"Well now that I have you all here and seated, I would like to tell you all congratulations!"

Dippet's exclamation met silence. I glanced over at Cecelia, who shrugged in response.

"Don't all talk at once," Dippet said, in what I presumed as a failed effort to make a joke. He chortled to himself slowly until his laugh finally died.

"Fine then, let's get to business. I have hand selected you all to be the tour guides and hosts for our visitors," he began, his voice considerably less enthusiastic.

"And so you've chosen six students to lead around three hundred or so visitors," Arius cut in, his dark brows raised as he eyed Dippet cynically, "That's convenient."

"Well, not exactly," Dippet began slowly, as if struggling to find the right words, "You see, it's only a handful of…"

"Ah, I understand. You've chosen us to personally welcome the few students who are actually of any importance," Arius retorted, his pale eyes fixed on Dippet. "Delightful."

"Well it's not quite…" Dippet stuttered, waving his hands in front of himself, "That's besides the point Airius,"

"Arius," he corrected arrogantly, lounging back in his chair. No wonder my mother liked the Black family so well.

"Arius," Dippet repeated, "my apologies. I guess I'll just get to the point now then, eh? Twenty or so students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang have been divvied up between you six. I have the lists here. You will take it with you to the Great Hall and find your students."

Dippet walked towards his desk, picking up a stack of parchment.

"Ms. Belisle," he called out, pulling out a list and handing it to Sally.

"Mr. Malfoy," he said offering a sheet to Abraxas who snatched unenthusiastically from his hand.

"Selenes, Ms. Selenes."

Cecelia stepped forward, thanking Dippet as she took the sheet.

"Ms. Fredrichs."

As I made to stand up in my chair, Tom reached forward and took the list from Dippet, handing it to me with a smirk.

"So kind of you Mr. Riddle," Dippet said, fumbling with the papers and handing one to Tom. "Here you are my boy."

"Ah, Mr. Black," Dippet said sighing and handing the last sheet to Arius, who made no attempt to reach for it until Dippet had made his way across the room to hand it to him.

I looked down at the three names scrawled on my list:

_Anthony Calanthe, Durmstang_

_Arthur Batilden, Durmstrang_

_Angelina Bodelyn, Beauxbatons_

_Great, two guys and one girl. _I sighed. _Could be worst. _At least I'd gotten along with Angelina during my time at Beauxbatons.I looked over at Cecelia. She too was busy reviewing her list, her spectacles balanced on the tip of her nose.

"Now then," Dippet exclaimed in a loud voice, causing Sally to jump in her chair, "Off with you all to the meeting hall. I stood up quickly, walking as quick as I could towards the door.

"How many do you have on your list?" Cecelia asked as we left through the door and down the staircase.

"I have three, you?"

"Same here," she replied, nodding. When she reached the end of the corridor, she stopped, turning to me with a broad grin on her face.

"Race you down to the entrance hall."

***

After several minutes of racing down staircases, across corridors, and maneuvering through an impossibly large crowd, I arrived panting in the entrance hall; Cecelia arriving just seconds behind me.

"You...win..." She panted as we slowly made our way through the crowd of black robed students towards the courtyard. As we moved closer to the center of the crowd, I caught the flashes of the blood red and powder blue uniforms of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons.

"That must be them," Cecelia said, gesturing towards a group of students standing apart from the rest of the crowd. We headed towards them, pushing slowly through the crowd of students.

"Lizzie, dear, is that you?" A soft voice drawled.

I recognized Caroline Backley, the daughter of Magistrate Backley, amongst the Beauxbatons students in the group before us.

"Caroline," I replied, smiling at her. She was a trip. Because of my father's connection with her father, I had known her from quite some time. She always seemed to like me, however, her kindness always seemed exaggerated. I was probably one of the few people she knew who could stand in her presence without a burning desire to become her. Nonetheless, I approached her and gave her a hug.

"How are you darling? I haven't seen you in ages. No one's heard about you since you left Beauxbatons," She said, pulling away from me and holding me by my shoulders.

"My father had me transferred here."

"Can you do that?" She asked, raising a dark brow.

"My father had connections with Dippet," I replied smiling back at her.

"Of course. I should've known. What can't we do when our fathers have connections like ours?" She smiled at me again before pulling me into another hug. "So good to see you dear."

Using the break in the conversation, I stepped back and gestured to Cecelia.

"Cecelia Selenes, Caroline Backley. Caroline, Cecelia."

Caroline took a step forward, tucking her dark red hair behind her ear before extending a hand to Cecelia.

"A Pleasure."

Cecelia shook her hand, forcing a smile.

"I believe I am your tour guide while you're here Caroline. Dippet assigned you to me earlier this afternoon."

Caroline smirked as she eyed Cecelia beadily.

"Delightful."

Sensing a tension growing between the two, I held up my own list.

"Which reminds me, I have three buddy I need to find," I glanced down at my list, "

Anthony Calanthe, Angelina Bodelyn, and Arthur Batilden."

Caroline laughed.

"Oh god, you have Angelina?" She laughed again.

"Yes I do," I retorted, "Do you know where she is?"

Through her laughter she pointed towards another group of girls. Shouldering past her, Cecelia at my side, I made my way towards Angelina.

She was standing with her back to me, her long black hair falling pin straight to her waist from under her blue hat.

"Angelina?"

She turned sharply, staring at me with wide brown eyes.

"Leezee?"

She threw her arms around my neck.

"O Leezee! 'Ow I've meesed you. 'eet's not been the same wit'out you at school! 'Ow 'ave you been?"

I laughed, pulling away from her slowly.

"I'm good. I ended up transferring here, but that a long story I'll explain to you later."

She nodded excitedly.

"Oh my goodness 'eet's so cold! I'm here waiting for my buddy. Do you know her?"

I laughed again, nodding my head.

"I'm your buddy."

Angelina clapped her hands together happily.

"Quelle joie! I'm so 'appy ! Am I your only buddy?"

I shook my head.

"I have two more—two guys from Durmstrang. Speaking of which I have to go find them…"

I turned so I faced Cecelia and Angelina.

"Let's hurry so we can get out of the cold."

The two nodded. I turned my back to them and began to make my way towards the red robed group of Durmstrang students—the only group who did not seem to care about the cold. As I walked closer, I noticed some even looked comfortable in the weather. I tapped on the shoulder of a tall dark-haired Durmstrang student.

"Excuse, I'm looking for Arthur Batilden and Anth…."

Before I could finish, a large pasty straw haired boy standing next to me flung his arms over my shoulders."

"Batilden. Arthur Batilden," he said, his sticky breath blowing across my face. He spoke with a strong Cockney accent. "You must be my buddy for the week than, eh?"

I nodded, shrugging his arm off.

"Yes," _reluctantly, _"I am."

"What's your name then, deary?"

"Lizzie," I replied, taking a step back from him.

" 'S a pretty name."

I managed to turn my mouth upwards into a smirk.

"Who we got here?" he said, looking past me at Angelina and Cecelia.

"That's my friend Cecelia Selenes and my friend and other buddy, Angelina."

He shouldered past me to stand in front of them.

"Pleasure." His beady eyes turned towards Angelina. "Imagine that, we get to spend the whole week together, eh love?"

Angelina was silent.

I made my way back in front of Arthur.

"I'm looking for another buddy," I started, looking back at my list.

Arthur looked hopeful.

"From Durmstrang."

He face fell.

"Anthony Calanthe. Do you know him?"

Arthur's rosy cheeks faded. He blinked twice.

"Are you sure that's him?"

I handed the list to him. He read over it, before shoving it back to me quickly. He backed up and gestured towards a huddle of Durmstrang students standing away from the rest of the group.

" 'e's over there," he said.

Exchanging a glance with both Cecelia and Angelina, I began walking in the direction of Arthur's pudgy finger. As I approached them, I realized they were busy conversing in a language other than English.

"Anthony?" I called out.

The conversation stopped. The boy closest to me turned around, staring down his long nose at me, before moving away.

The boy I presumed to be Anthony stood leaning against the wall of the school. His dark golden hair was long, curling down to his collar and falling low into his eyes. Even leaning against the wall, I could tell he was tall, much taller than me. He was incredibly handsome.

"Yes?" He said in a low voice. I expected him to have an accent but alas, he spoke with a perfect English accent. He stared up at me and his eyes met mine. They were hazel, an intense golden hazel, as compared to the common hazel which consisted of dull browns and greens. More than that, those eyes seemed so familiar to me, though I knew I had never seen the boy before

I stepped forward.

"I'm Lizzie Fredrichs. I was assigned to you while you're here."

He stood up and sauntered towards me. As he did so, I noticed the boys around him made an effort to stay out of his way.

"Pleasure to me you Lizzie," he said, taking my hand.

The buzz of students around me seemed to fade into silence. His stared at me again, tilting his head slightly.

"Your father, he works in the ministry does he not?"

I nodded slowly. Anthony simply shrugged and stepped closer to me.

"So where are we of to now Lizzie?" He purred looking down at me with a smirk etched across his handsome face.

"Well, I assume we should make our way into the school."

He nodded slowly and turned back to his group. His said something I did not understand, but from its tone I took to be an order.

"After you Lizzie."

I nodded slowly and headed back to where Cecelia, Arthur, and Angelina were, only to find Cecelia gone. Arthur all but squeaked as I approached, Anthony following behind me.

"Arthur," he drawled.

Arthur squeaked again and averted his eyes. _What was up between Anthony and Arthur? _Angelina spoke up.

"Cecelia left to find 'er buddies."

I nodded.

"Alright then," I said, pulling my scarf tighter around my neck. Let's hurry in before we freeze to death."

We attempted to head towards the school, but within a few moments I realized it would take much longer than I expected.

"Anthony, what language were you speaking?" I asked, attempting to end the silence that had enveloped my group.

"German," he replied, smiling down at me.

"Ah. Did you learn German at school?"

He shook his curly head.

"My family's German."

I nodded, turning back to face Arthur.

"What about you Arthur. Where are you from?"

He shrugged, shooting a cursory glance at Anthony.

"Me mum's English. So's me dad. Grew up in east London. Been at Durmstrang since I was a boy."

I nodded as we finally stepped into the warm entrance hall.

"Well then, I guess I show you all where you all will be staying. Beauxbatons is staying on the floor below in the Hufflepuff house, while Durmstrang is staying up in the towers with the Gryffindor House."

"What 'ouse are you een?" Angelina asked.

"Gryffindor," I replied.

She frowned. I recognized a trace of joy on Arthur face. Anthony regarded me with his bright hazel eyes, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Well let's go," I said, heading towards the stairs which led to the Hufflepuff House. Whether it was instinct or an outlying force that compelled me to, I am not sure, but as we began our descent to the basement, I looked up at the grand staircase. There he was, staring back at me, his green eyes shining. For the briefest second his eyes met mine, before I was swept under the low stone archway of the stairwell. Despite the crowded confusion of the hallways, I managed to arrive in front of the Hufflepuff house.

"Here we are Angelina," I said, gesturing to the large portrait that served as an entranceway into the common room.

She nodded, stepping forward to push on the portrait.

" 'Ow do you get in?"

_Hadn't thought of that. _

"I'm not quite sure…"

I looked up to see Sally Belisle shuffling down the hallway, leading a group of timid Beauxbatons girls.

"Sally!" I said rushing towards her.

"Lizzie," she replied in a timid voice.

"Will you do me a huge favor? I need someone to take Angelina here to her quarters in the Hufflepuff House. I would 'cept I can't get in. Could you do that for me?"

She nodded shakily. I stepped back, gesturing towards Angelina.

"Angelina, this is Sally. She's going to take you to your room in the Hufflepuff House, where you'll be staying for the next week."

She shook her head.

"I'm staying at a house with her?" She asked, pointing towards Sally.

"No, Angelina, you're staying here."

She shook her head again. I sighed.

"Tu resteras ici, dans la maison de Hufflepuff. Voici Sally Belisle. Elle sera ton guide pour le moment."

She nodded.

"D'accord," She said, nodding her head as she walked towards Sally.

"I will follow you."

Sally nodded shakily and turned towards the portrait.

"Now to the Gryffindor tower."

* * *

En route to the Gryffindor tower, Arthur managed to run off on the main floor, claiming he promised to meet his friend. From the Great Hall, Anthony and I made our way up to the towers.

"How did you end up at Durmstrang Anthony?"

He shrugged.

"My family wanted me there, so that's where I went."

"You're parents must have quite the reputation then," I replied jokingly.

He laughed, his voice ringing out into the corridor.

"Oh they do."

I stopped as we reached the portrait of a large fat lady clad in an absurd pink dress.

"Here we are Anthony."

He smiled down at me.

"Thank you Lizzie," he said slowly, turning to face me.

"It's really no problem Anthony."

He stepped towards me, smiling mischievously.

"You know you're a pretty girl Lizzie," He drawled, bringing his hand up and stroking my face softly.

I opened my mouth, but said nothing. There was nothing I could say.

"Anthony…"

He slowly took his hand away from face, staring at me with his bright hazel eyes. I turned towards the portrait, fumbled through my racing mind for the password. _Ah, I remember now. _

The pink land turned towards me, holding up her glass.

"Password my dear?"

I fought the twisting feeling in my stomach.

"Forbidden."

And the portrait swung open.


	15. Crossing into Darkness

**dun dun dunnnnnn...... haha jk Well anyways new chapter. Thanksgiving break is tomorrow which means a week of ignoring my relatives and giving thanks to my readers...kidding...can't ignore the fam but hy! more story time for meeeeeeeeee!!!!!!! So Case Haley here!!! I'm the writer. you're the reader. readers read on!**

The Slytherin common room was unusually quiet this evening. I myself was reclined nonchalantly across the long leather couch across from the fireplace. Several students, most likely first or second years, glanced between the fire and the couch, as if debating whether or not to challenge me. I simply stared back at them and they scurried off as timidly as they'd come. Tom sat in the across from me, his dark eyes red as the reflected the flames of the fireplace.

"What was his name?" He asked quietly, staring intently at the flames.

"Calanthe. Anthony Calanthe," I replied, "Or so I heard from some gushing first year."

His jaw tensed slightly.

"Who is he?"

"A 7th year from Durmstrang, originally from some region from Germany."

"Is that all?"

"That I know of Riddle."

He nodded slowly. A fourth year girl, surrounded by a group of what I supposed to be her friends, approached Tom.

"Um, hi Tom. I'm Katie. The dance is coming up…well and I was wondering…."

Her plea was cut short as Tom turned to face her.

"What were you wondering?" He asked, his voice low and his eyes incredulous.

"Well I…"

Tom raised an eyebrow.

"Never mind," she squeaked, scampering off towards her friends.

Tom turned back to me.

"Obviously," he began slowly, turning his gaze back to the fire, "Calanthe is new to my school. I believe it would be in his best interest that he learns there are consequences for playing around with what is not his. If he believes there is a chance I would give up the key to my power for his fanciful interests, he is most painfully mistaken."

At that moment, I could have sworn I watched his eyes flash red, but it was no more than the flames reflecting in his eyes.

"Ah Calanthe? I'm surprised how oblivious Dippet could be to let him come," drawled Arius Black, joining Tom and I.

"What do you mean?" Tom asked, not bothering to face him.

Arius chuckled.

"Riddle, don't tell me you don't even know?"

Tom turned towards Arius.

"Spit it out Black. You're beginning to waste my patience, having since wasted my time."

Arius smirked.

"As you wish."

He strode over to me.

"Move Malfoy."

I eyed him back. He let out a deep sigh before dragging my feet of the couch. Flopping down on to the couch, he slung his own feet onto the coffee table, angling himself in such a way I was forced to give up more of the couch.

"That's better isn't it Braxas?"

I scoffed, glaring at him.

"Out with it," Tom said, turning in his chair to face Arius and I.

"Arius is attending Durmstrang on the condition that the school's headmaster Belahov has been both bribed and threatened to keep him there."

Tom rolled his eyes.

"There are parents everywhere rich and powerful enough to keep their misbehaved and unintelligent students at a particular school, Arius. Tell me something I don't know."

Arius smiled darkly.

"I figured you would say something along those lines, so I brought you this," he said, pulling an older copy of the Daily Prophet out of his robes and tossing it towards Tom. Riddle picked it up, examining it.

"Intriguing, is it not?" Arius asked.

Tom stood up, his wide eyes locked on the paper.

"Quite."

* * *

The early morning dormitory was buzzing with activity. In order to accommodate the Durmstrang students, first and second year boys had been forced into the first year girls dorms, who were forced to share with the second year girls.

"Should I where this top or this one?" Cecelia asked, shoving two brightly colored sweaters under my nose.

I laughed.

"I have no idea what I plan to wear. Ask Becky."

"She downstairs."

"Doing what?"

My question was answered almost immediately as Becky burst into the dorms. I bit my tongue to avoid showing any emotion. She wore vibrant purple eye shadow up to her eyebrows, coupled with unnaturally rosy cheeks and equally vibrant lipstick. Her bushy hair had become even bushier, as if she had tried to comb it. If that wasn't enough, her blouse was unbuttoned dangerously low and her skirt and been hiked well above her knees. The dorm was silent.

"I'm trying to look good for our Durmstrang friends," she said.

Silence. Cecelia stepped forward.

"Becky dear, whatever did you do to your hair?"

"I tried to straighten it but the comb got stuck. Its lost somewhere in there."

I snorted to avoid choking myself.

"Wow Becky," I said through stifled laughs, "Here let me help you."

Using my wand I recited the incantation I had used oh so many time to straighten my own hair. At once Becky's hair began rapidly untangling itself, a large yellow comb falling to the ground in the process. She looked halfway decent now…

As I attempted to tone down her makeup, Cecelia began adjusting her clothes. After several minutes or so, we were done.

"Better?" She asked, walking towards the mirror.

"Considerably," Cecelia and I replied in unison.

As Becky admired herself in the mirror, I finished dressing, topping off my outfit with the silver butterfly clip I had worn to Slughorn's party. Cecelia traipsed over to me.

"I have to say Lizzie, you look quite beautiful today."

I laughed. "Not too much more than normal."

She leaned close to my ear.

"I bet that buddy of yours will like it."

I blushed, turning quickly to her.

"Let's go downstairs now, shall we?"

She nodded slowly, smirking slyly.

* * *

If had thought the dorms were crowded I was seriously mistaken. I could barely see my way across the common room, let alone attempt to find Arthur…or Anthony. _Anthony. _I had not seen him after our encounter outside the portrait. Though most of me was glad I did not, I felt part of me wished I had. He was an incredibly attractive, and thought I fought it, my mind never ceased to wander back to the image of him. _'You're a pretty girl, Lizzie.'_ His deep voice had ceased to hum through my head…

"Good morning Lizzie."

I nearly jumped when I heard his voice.

"Anthony," I said, " I didn't see you is all…"

His smiled pleasantly, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Where to Lizzie, my dear?"

I grit my teeth, hoping my blush would fade. Though I turned to him, I avoided meeting his eyes.

"Well once I find Arthur and Angelina, it's off to breakfast and then to class."

Though I fought it, I felt his eyes meet mine. He smiled slowly.

"After you," he drawled slowly.

I forced myself to nod and look away from him. Arthur was not that hard to find. If his large form wasn't enough, I heard his boisterous cockney voice from halfway across the room. As soon as his eye caught sight of me, he ended his loud banter and immediately started towards me, using his thick shoulders to push through the crowd.

"'Ello lovey!" He all but shouted, pulling me into a tight hug, " 'ow was your night?"

I shrugged him off, brushing down the front of my robes.

"It was fine Arthur. How about yours?"

"It wos ok. But its better now…" He said, his eyebrows raised.

I shuddered. Suddenly, as he opened his mouth to speak again, his face fell serious.

"Anthony."

I turned to find Anthony standing directly behind me his eyes, though soft, on Arthur.

"Good morning to you to Arthur. Shall we be off to find Angelina now Lizzie?" Anthony asked cheerfully.

"Let's."

For the entire descent to the main floor, through the use of the moving staircases, Arthur was silent and ashen, glancing time to time at Anthony. Anthony, on the other hand, displayed no sentiment, glance, nor action that seemed to provoke Arthur's unnatural state. When we arrived in the entrance hall, I spotted Angelina standing by the staircase, enthralled in a conversation with Sally.

"Good morning Angelina."

She waved excitedly.

"Good morning Leezee! Are we 'eaded to breakfast now?"

I nodded. After a brief comment to Sally, she turned back to us.

"Apres tu."

I nodded again and led the way to the Great Hall. Even with an additional long table, the room was crowded beyond belief. In the sea of blue, red, and black, I managed to find what I believed was the Gryffindor table. Cecelia was already seated, flanked by two of her Beauxbatons guests. Her third, Backley, was thankfully absent.

"Good morning, Lizzie," she said as we sat down, her eyes drifting from me, to Angelina and to Arthur, before finally resting on Anthony. "So _these_ are your buddies."

In the chaos of yesterday, I had not seen her. She had to settle for verbal descriptions of my guests.

"Yes. This is Angelina, whom you've met, Arthur, and Anthony."

She smiled, though directing her gaze at Anthony.

"Do I know you Anthony? You look familiar."

His shook his golden head.

"I don't believe so," he said in a low silken voice.

Cecelia shook her head, blushing.

"Never mind then."

We ate our breakfast, not bothering to pause except for the occasional question. Arthur had returned to his normal self, shoveling anything he could reach into his wide mouth. In many ways, it was a disturbing reminder of Roger's eating habits. After breakfast, I, accompanied by my guests, headed towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom for my first period.

"Your school has Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Anthony asked.

I nodded.

"Durmstrang does not?"

He laughed.

"Our other courses generally cover it. Besides we haven't had a true need for such a class."

Behind me, I heard Arthur suppress a snort.

"Are you alright Arthur?" Anthony asked, his face concerned.

Arthur stopped. "It's nothing, just swallowed the wrong way."

The hallway was crowded when we arrived outside the door. Becky, spotting us almost immediately, rushed over. Since I had last seen her, she had reapplied her vibrant makeup.

"Ah, Becky. Becky these are my buddies for the week: Angelina, Arthur and…"

"Anthony Calanthe I know," she gushed, grapping his hand, "I'm Becky."

_Oh goodness. _

Anthony, prying his hand free, shook her hand.

"Pleasure."

"Well I'm so glad you're here. Its so nice that we have students from Durmstrang here for the next few days, you know. Just a chance to meet other wizards and all, like you, because I met you just now. And then they have the dance, and thatll be fun too, won't it? I think it will. Did you know that your in almost all my classes ?Well, I just realized that about five seconds ago you know? 'Cause Lizzie in all my classes, including this one. Well except for Muggle Studies. She's not taking it, I don't know why, but I am. I figure since my parents are it'd be cool to take it and all. Why isn't Lizzie taking it? Gee, I really don't know. I'll ask her some other time because right now we have class and we're not supposed to talk in class but people do anyway. I don't because I'm a good student but some people do. But if Lizzie did take it we have all our classes together. Wouln't that be cool, Anthony? Wouldn't it though?"

I surprised a human being could talk that much. Anthony, for once, had dropped his demeanor and appeared disturbed. He pulled his hand free from hers and took a step back.

"Truly delightful Becca. Tis a shame."

Before Becky could offer up another explanation, Havelock arrived.

"Alright, everyone shuffle in, let's not stay out here wasting class time."

Arthur immediately left to find his other Durmstrang and Gryffindor friends while Angelina excused herself to sit with her Beauxbatons friend.

Anthony and I entered the class and I headed towards my usual chair. I stopped.

Tom stood, leaning back against the front of the desk, his green eyes shining sinisterly as they watched me, never pausing for the briefest second.

_Tom. _I had forgotten him, for the merest of moments. _And his eyes revealed that those moments had not gone unnoticed. _I approached the desk slowly.

"Good morning love," he said, his voice ever so leering.

"Tom," I said quietly.

He gave me a final look before staring over my head at Anthony. By the time I turned around, Anthony had come to stand behind. He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Where are we sitting love?" He asked. My stomach turned at that name.

There was silence and Anthony looked up at Tom. Either he was oblivious or he chose to ignore him until this moment. Regardless…

"What your name?" He asked, placing his second hand on my other shoulder.

"Riddle," Tom said, his voice completely calm.

"Calanthe," Anthony replied, his tone equally calm.

"Calanthe?" Tom asked, his tone questioning, "That's an unusual name."

"As is Riddle," Anthony replied, quickly enough I feared the calm would be shattered.

The two exchanged a cold stare.

"Well then," Anthony said, gesturing towards the empty desk next to Tom, "After you Lizzie."

Tom said nothing but watched Anthony with curious gaze I could not help but dread.

"Alright class," Havelock shouted and the room fell silent.

"I understand we have some new guests here, but what better and far more interesting way to get to know our newest friends than dueling, eh?"

His announcement was met with several groans, but many more cheers. I glanced towards Tom. He was rolling his wand between his thin fingers.

"Alright then. Merry Christmas! Choose your own partners." Havelock said, retiring to his desk and placing his thick booted feet on the top.

"Well then Calanthe, what better way to welcome you to the school than a duel?" Tom said, sauntering over to the desk.

Anthony stood up.

"By all means Riddle."

Tom led the way to the floor where several groups already stood, arranging themselves across from each other. I felt someone roughly grab my arm.

"Let's go," Abraxas hissed, smirking as he pulled me towards the dueling floor.

To distracted by my own thoughts, I could not think of a witty remark. Instead I followed and stood across from him. I stood next to Anthony.

"Alright, boys and girls," Havelock said, not bothering to look up from his book, "Wands at the Ready."

Wands up.

"No funny business or I'll have you reported to the Ministry," Havelock said laughing, "We have two representatives here."

I groaned but I'm sure Backley was just loving it.

"I mean it though," Havelock continued, "Now Three."

"Two."

I looked up at Tom. His eyes were locked on Anthony.

"One."

The hex Abraxas sent at me was nothing. I merely deflected with a small flick of the wrist. I sent the jelly legs curse. He moved, not bothering to deflect it. He sent another pathetic curse my way. _What the hell Abraxas? _I stared at him. He returned my glare before glancing towards Tom and sent another weak curse towards me.

_He didn't want to fight. _He'd never planned to fight. He was watching Tom and Anthony.

I gulped turning my attention towards them.

I would not have known the two were engaged in a duel except by their rapid wand movements. They spoke not a word. _How could they do that? _It was hard enough to cast some speaking spells. I couldn't even imagine what it could take to perform a non-speaking curse. I had never even seen one performed until Tom's earlier this year. Neither appeared to be winning; yet neither appeared to be losing. By now Abraxas and I had stopped exchanging curses at all. Then they stopped. Anthony turned his gaze towards me. I glanced at the floor. Tom never broke his gaze from Anthony. A wide smirk crossed Tom's face and the dueling began again. Back and forth. Back and forth. And back and forth again.

And after what seemed several years since class began, it ended.

* * *

_9:00 pm. _The large yellow-faced clock struck the ninth bell. At sometime during dinner, Anthony had disappeared. Angelina had gone after dinner, back to the Hufflepuff common room I presumed, with Sally. Arthur had never rejoined me after lunch. The night air was cold and I pulled my sweater tighter. My cloak was in my room, but I felt it would take a lifetime to go and fetch it. For once, I missed the convenience of the house elves that frequented the halls of our home; Running here and there, doing this favor, and doing that one as well. I would go in, but I felt my feet were glued to the cobblestones of the courtyard. _Why did I have to look up during dinner? _Why? I could have gone to sleep, at peace and unaware. But no, I had to look. I could have been naïve. I could have pretended. I could have pretended Tom was there in the Great Hall, that he is there in the Great Hall. But he was not and neither was Anthony. And I could only fear the outcome.

I looked out into the darkness. Nothing but silence. I pulled my sweater closer.

* * *

"I'm surprised you found me Calanthe," I retorted into the dark, fingering the ivory wand between my fingers.

"What do you want boy?" Calanthe sneered, stepping out into the clearing.

'Boy'…I laughed. "Don't flatter yourself, dog, I merely summoned you from the hole you crawled out of to chat with me."

He took a step forward, aiming his wand at me.

"Watch your tone…"

"I'll speak as I please."

He brought his wand to my face. _As if I would flinch… _I brought my wand to his.

"I assure you, Calanthe, if even the slightest chance existed that you could kill me, I assure you I'd meet you in hell alongside me."

His eye narrowed.

"Though," I continued, "It would be quite the pathetic death for someone such as you."

I paused and Calanthe's eye narrowed."Wouldn't make your father proud now would it?"

I had ready uttered my curse before he could raise his wand. It collided with his chest, sending him stumbling backwards several feet.

"Ah, well I assumed some one here would figure it out," He said nonchalantly, adjusting the sleeves of his shirt.

"What do you want Calanthe?" I asked. I don't think I could put up with the boy much longer.

"I'm sure you know what I want Riddle."

"And if I don't?"

He stepped forward, smiling arrogantly.

"I want her. She's a pretty little thing and I don't quite see how something like you would have anything to do with the likes of her."

As it could seem…

"And yet a have a specific need for her. To get what I want, I need her. You are quite mistaken if you believe I would forsake that so willingly."

Calanthe laughed.

"So what, you plan to marry her? I know as well as you that's a lie. What do you really want with her?"

I smirked, stepping towards him.

"I want what your father has yet to achieve, and what you could only dream for."

Calanthe's smile faded.

"Ha! You are no more than a misguided son of a bitch, who wouldn't be worthy enough to kiss the ground my father walks on."

I grit my teeth.

"Then I hope you can witness me spit on his grave when he falls to me."

Calanthe's emerald curse spiraled towards me. I opened up calmly, and it shot past my shoulder, hitting a small sapling that burst into an array of splinters upon impact.

"You'll learn your place boy!" He shouted, raising his wand again.

"Try," I said, holding my arms out.

He growled and brought his wand back to his side. I smirked stepping towards him. I could feel the fury radiating from him, but I was neither deterred nor frightened in the least. In fact, I found it particularly amusing.

"So bent on teaching me my place, Calanthe? Teach it then. And when she come crawling back to me, revolted by the very sight of you, I shall say nothing."

Calanthe's scowl faded towards a grin.

"And if she doesn't?"

"You ask that like a true question Calanthe," I laughed.

"Then don't be surprised when I laugh at the shame on your face, Riddle," he paused for a moment, "Riddle. A very peculiar wizarding name is it not?"

I felt my fingers tighten around my wand, before I regained myself.

"And yet I am heir to the most powerful of the wizarding world."

Calanthe scoffed, turning to walk away.

"And when she discovers your identity Calanthe?" I asked and he turned back, "What then?"

"She'll come to my side," He said his eyes flashing, "No need to worry about that."

Without a word he turned and left and I remained alone in the clearing. Prefect duty or not, I didn't give a damn. I headed towards the chamber, leaving the moonlit area between the trees, and passing into the darkness surrounding me.

**Whacha thinkin'? Hmm? Lemme know! BTW Kudos(gosh I'm such a nerd) to whoever can figure out who I based Anthony on hehehe..... So until next time, when the drama ensues...**

**I'm the writer. You're the reader. Readers read on!!! -Case Haley**


	16. A New Understanding

**Hello everyone! So blech, to much work, need vacation....T minus 2 weeks! whoop! SO this is a little mini chapter that I thought finished the previous scene and sets the tone for the next chapter. Bear with me, I'll try to work on that finish and get that one up in the next week or so, if life permits it.I'm the Writer. You're the reader. Readers Read On. -Case Haley  
**

If that incessant faucet did not cease to drip I swear I was going to go mad. Several times I considered standing up to turn it off, but I was always deterred by my determination to keep my position hidden. I had seen Tom enter this bathroom several times, though I never knew why; Though nearly every time he did he was infuriated or otherwise annoyed about one thing or another. I had to speak to Tom. _I swear if he had…_I took a deep breath. _Whether he believed so or not, it was my decision to be his or not. _It was fitting, dark and dreary—a place nearly all students steered clear of, though I saw nothing wrong with it. _Except that damn faucet…_ The last time I had check it was around 11, though in the enduring silence, I believed an hour or so had past since I first arrived. I glanced towards the door, debating yet again to turn off that faucet. At the current moment, I was crouched behind the wall at the end of the last stall, hidden from the view of any who would choose to enter. I stood up, leaning my back against the wall. _This was it. _I would count to ten and turn the faucet off. _One. Two. _The drips seemed to echo even louder than before. _Three. Four. _I inhaled deeply, glancing at the circular arranges of sinks. _Five. Six. Seven… _The door to the bathroom flew open with a resounding crack. In the reflection of the plate glass window, I could see Tom's reflection. He strode to the center of the room, slowing as he approached the sinks. He came to a stop, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"If you're going to hide Lizzie, you should do much better than that," he huffed, opening his eyes and turning his head in my direction.

I stepped out from behind the wall, sauntering towards him.

"What did you do?" I hissed.

He raised a sarcastic eyebrow.

"To what, would you be referring?"

_I wanted to smack him. _

"You know damn well what Tom."

He smirked.

"Calanthe? I have nothing more to do with him."

_Nothing more?_ I felt shock building in my chest. _How stupid was I to fall so easily for him? _I could feel anything I ever felt for him fade away.

"You did not…"

"Kill him?" he asked, tutting, "You think that badly of me?"

"Tom…" I growled.

He laughed. "No. Regrettably I did not."

"Well good because I plan to attend the ball with him," I said coldly.

Tom laughed even louder.

"Whatever shall I do?" He mused, smirking at me.

_Unbelievable! _I tried to slap that arrogant grin off his face, but he caught my hand. His smile widened.

"It's not nice to hit," he cooed, releasing my hand.

"Your unbelievable Tom! Damn Unbelievable! Could you attempt to be a decent human being for once in your life? Wait, let me guess: you wouldn't want to sink that low. So what now? You'll just roll over like that, without any reaction what so ever? Or no, you expect me to come crawling back to you Tom. Would you, for once in your miserable life, stop being such a prideful, narcissist arse?!"

Tom's grin had faded into a thin line.

"If you're done with your tirade Fredrichs, you may go."

_Just like that? _I laughed.

"Please Tom, don't even try. I know you too well…"

He eyed me uninterestedly. I shouldered past him towards the door. I reached for the door knob, only to pause.

"Don't beat yourself up too badly Riddle when it sinks in that I like him more than you," I whispered.

"So be it Fredrichs," he replied softly, his voice unnervingly calm, "It's not as if I truly felt anything for you."

His words stung as they echoed through my head again. I opened my mouth but closed it promptly. Without a second glance back, I shoved the door to the bathroom open, letting it close with a dull thud behind me. I hurried to the Gryffindor dorm feeling as if I had been hit by a train. Cecelia was the only one up when I reached my room.

"You're up late," She noted, glanced through silver spectacles over her leather bound book.

"Studying," I replied quickly, yanking off my uniform and pulling on my pajamas as quickly as I could.

"Alright…" she said, dog-earing her page as she sat her book on her nightstand. She glanced up at me again. "Are you are alright Lizzie?"

"Yea," I muttered quietly, wiping my eyes, "I'm fine."

She nodded.

"I hope so Lizzie."

I pulled the covers back and clambered into my bed, burying my head into my pillow. I wanted this day to be over. I just wanted to sleep.

"Oh forgot to tell you Lizzie," Cecelia said, giggling quietly, "Calanthe was looking for you."

My head felt groggy.

"Who?"

"Come on now Lizzie," Cecelia said, "Calanthe? Anthony Calanthe? Your gorgeous buddy?"

_Calanthe_. That name seemed almost distant to me.

"Oh, him…" I muttered.

"Are you sure you're alright Lizzie?"

I nodded.

"I'm fine Ceil."

"I'm trusting you Liz," she said, turning off her lamp, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," I whispered back quietly.

And so I drifted off to sleep.

**Let me know what you're thinking, it'll help me shape the net chapter. What shall happen next hehe... heres a preview:**

**a. a wonderful ball**

**b. an important choice**

**c. and hey, christmas break!--whatever does Lizzie do then?**

**Again reviews are always awesome. So till next time when _A Serpent's Grip_ Continues, adieu--**

**_Case Haley_  
**


	17. Familial Relations

**Happy Holidays and a big hello to my readers! Sorry I haven't put up anything in so long--or what feels like an eternity to me. I've been, as usual, crazy busy, but hey, guess what? I'M ON VACATION !!! So here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. I'm the writer. You're the reader. Readers Read On!!!!**

**-Case Haley**

"Lizzie! You're falling asleep again," Becky hissed, nudging me awake.

I opened my eyes slowly, wincing as the bright light of the Divination tower caused my head to throb. Professor Trelawney was at the front of the room, gesturing to a diagram of stars, which very much resembled a dead cat. I had not sleep well at all last night. Tom's words echoed through my head with a disturbing persistency. I was sick of him: his constant arrogance, as if he believed himself entitled to the world around, his persistent lack of emotion. _How could I have fallen for him?—_I found the ease with which I had to be slightly unnerving. Then again, he had saved my life, and for that I was grateful. He had not touched Calanthe either—though this was an assumption for I had not seen him today. The visiting schools were in meetings with their respective heads. I could have let it all go, yet there was one aspect of last night that continued to trouble me. _Why had he reacted so little? _I knew him well enough to know his lack of emotion was a sign of a deeper more conflicting reaction within his mind. _Maybe he was jealous? _Tom's arrogant smirk flashed through my mind. _No he was not jealous—I could be sure of that. _However, I was sure that his disposition was not positive. Maybe it was all a hoax—to harm Anthony now that my suspicion had been redirected. _Could it be? _I found myself doubting this conclusion as well. _If he wanted to hurt him, he would have. _Tom was never one to hesitate to get what he wanted. _Then again…_ Maybe he was right. Maybe he wasn't lying. I was just one of the stupid girls who had, like so many before me, fallen for Tom's arrogant self-assurance that was easily misconstrued for charm. His smirk flashed through my thoughts again and I resisted the urge to cringe. _Arrogant arse…_A sharp sting in my side interrupted my thoughts.

"Ow!" I whispered, glaring at Cecelia, "What was that for?"

"I'm sure you know well enough Lizzie," she replied, retuning my glare.

"If I knew, I wouldn't have asked," I muttered, opening the first book I could reach.

"You didn't sleep a wink last night Lizzie. I heard you get up several times before you left the dorm at four o'clock in the morning. What's going on? If you tell me you're fine, I swear I will prick you with my quill again," she hissed, snatching the book away from me.

"Fine," I huffed, "I was upset because," I paused. _Think of something… _"I heard Calanthe was going to the ball with someone else and I got jealous."

Cecelia raised her eyebrows slowly. Becky nearly snapped her neck to face me at the sound of his name. _Great...Was I truly incapable of coming up with a better alibi? Perhaps failing a test? _

"Calanthe?" Cecelia asked slowly.

"You like Calanthe?" Becky whispered too loudly to be discreet. Several heads turned towards us.

"Yes," I managed to choke out. Becky all but squealed with delight. The room filled with whispers and more heads turned towards us.

"Oooo! I knew it! I mean, how couldn't you like him? I mean that golden hair, those hazel eyes, that…"

The bell cut Becky short. I shot up quickly, heading towards the door. _Too late. _I was swarmed by girls, each screaming over the next to question me. I elbowed through the crowd, making my way to the door. I flung it open, knocking several girls out of the way as I did so.

"Good morning Lizzie," drawled Calanthe. He was leaning against the wall across from the door, his arms crossed nonchalantly across his chest. "Angelina is with Sally, she said she would meet up with you later. Arthur ran off to who knows where. I thought I would come find you."

He stepped forward, and I could feel the eyes of my classmates on my back.

"Would you come with me for a moment Lizzie?" He asked, his handsome smile broadening.

I smiled slowly, following him as he turned to leave. Though I relieved to finally know that Anthony was unharmed, I was not overjoyed by his presence. As we walked, I felt his hand reach down for mine.

"You know Lizzie, the ball is coming up in two days," he said, coming to a stop in front of a large open window. The sunlight shone brightly off him, bringing out the faint dusting of freckles across his nose and brightness of his eyes. I nodded slowly. By now, I had been truly considering not going to the ball at all. I had enough drama between Tom and Anthony, and I had no desire to continue it.

"I know Anthony," I replied, staring out the window, "It's just…well, I had planned not to go."

He cocked his head, using his free hand to lift my face towards his.

"Please, come with me Lizzie," he said softly.

"Anthony…"

He stroked my cheek.

"It will be a night you will not soon forget—how many times have there been balls like this between the schools? Besides, I can assure you, you will have the night of your life."

He paused, leaning his face towards mine.

"Come with me Lizzie."

"I'll think about it," I muttered, looking away from him.

He turned my face slowly back to his.

"Please for me," he murmured softly.

I sighed, closing my eyes.

"Fine," I said, opening my eyes.

"Fine?" he drawled, "Is that a yes then?"

I nodded slowly.

A smirk widened across his face. For the briefest moment, I believed he would kiss me. Instead he stood up.

"Well, I shall meet you in the common room, say, six on Saturday?" He asked, smiling.

I nodded again.

"Excellent."

He kissed me gently on the cheek.

"My friend Anrich wanted to discuss something with me and I promised I would find him. Will you be fine without me this afternoon?" He asked.

"Sure."

He smiled at me, his gold eyes scanning me. With a final smirk, he turned and disappeared down the hall.

I sighed staring out the window. _I liked him, didn't I? _Yes, I did and I wanted to go to the ball with him. It was that simple. I sighed again, adjusting my bag on my shoulder. _This was what I wanted. _ Yet, deep down in my mind, I felt part of me wasn't convinced.

* * *

Friday night was upon us in no time. I had spent my Thursday night being drag between every dress shop in Hogsmeade by Cecelia—in order to ensure I got first pick on the perfect dress as Cecelia said. _'Try this. Try that. Since you're going with the perfect date, you must have the perfect dress.' _If I never looked at another dress for the rest of my life, I would be satisfied. It took us hours to find a dress—or perhaps a dress Cecelia approved. How I wished I had come up with a better alibi. Sure, I liked Calanthe, but I in no way was fawning over him as Cecelia now thought. '_So lucky that it was only a rumor, eh Lizzie?' _Thank goodness that was over.

I was sitting on my bed next to Cecelia, while Becky, across the room, occupied herself by sifting through a large stack of papers.

"Only Professor Klup would give our class a paper to turn in Saturday morning!" Becky huffed, tossing another heavy book to the ground.

"I took that class last year. It's not too bad," Cecelia said, pulling her hair into a high ponytail.

I flopped back onto my pillow. "What class is this?"

"Muggle Studies," Cecelia replied.

"Haven't taken that class yet," I replied, stretching my arms over my head, "I don't really want to either. Muggles aren't that interesting, except for our dearest Becky here."

"The class is more intriguing than you would believe, Liz. You get to learn about Muggle life up-close," Cecelia replied.

"Easy for you to say," Becky replied, "This is my life! Imagine taking a Wizarding Life class."

"'Tis true…" Cecelia muttered.

The room was silent, except for the scratching of Becky's quill across her parchment.

"What are you doing over break Lizzie? My mom was wondering if you'd like to join us.," Cecelia paused, glancing towards Becky, "You too, Becky."

Becky nodded excitedly.

"Nothing!" She squealed, "I'll talk to my parents in my next letter!"

I groaned.

"I can't. I'm supposed to be helping my parents plan the balls we're going to host. Delightful, isn't it?" I retorted sarcastically.

"Extremely!" Becky squealed. "When is it? Can I bring my parents too? Where's your house?"

I shook my slowly.

"I'm sorry Becky but I don't think you can go. Besides, my parents have the guest predetermined."

Becky's smile faded.

"Can't go?" She asked softly.

"Yes, Lizzie, why can't she go? I mean, you live in a castle for crying out loud. It's not like your parents can't add a guest or two." Cecelia asked, eyeing me.

I sighed.

"I told you all ready—it's been set. Besides, my parents, especially my mother, aren't too fond of or pleasant to people with Becky's heritage, shall we say."

Becky cocked her head. Cecelia narrowed her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cecelia scoffed. _Why was she so out of it? _She knew as well as anyone what I meant. It wasn't my fault my parents believed as they had been raised, though through my eyes, their view was gravely mistaken. _Forgive me for not insulting Becky to her face, Cecelia._

"You know what I mean Cecelia," I retorted.

"Well Becky doesn't. Why don't you tell her then, hmm?"

I glared at Cecelia. _Did she want me to hurt her? What did she want me to say? My family didn't thing she was good enough because she wasn't a pureblood? _Cecelia had really begun to frustrate me. Becky cocked her head again.

"What do you want me to say? Besides, why are you always so damn bent on pressing everything, Cecelia?" I said, getting up from the bed.

"Because you, Lizzie, are often too eager to skirt around the truth, even with your friends," she shouted, standing up from the bed and storming toward me.

"Are you going to blame me for not wanting to hurt anyone? What has gotten into you this evening?" I cried.

"This evening? How about the last month or this year, even? Please don't try to cover it up Lizzie like you always do. You never tell us anything, like your crush on Calanthe. You're always sneaking off at night. You hid that little relationship between you and To…"

"You guys!" Becky shouted. We both fell silent. "I don't really care that much to know. Besides, it's her parents Cecelia, not her that acts that way. Regardless, someone needs to help me with my paper. One of you, both of you, I really don't care right now."

We eyed each other, before sauntering over to Becky's bed. I sighed.

"What do you need help with?"

Becky flipped through several sheets.

"I don't know who or what these people are," she said, scanning down the list.

"Go on," Cecelia said.

"First, the Doryhail Conference."

"It was the Conference held by the ministry to determine whether or not to include Muggle studies as a branch of the ministry," I replied. With my father in the ministry, I had heard of the Conference often. From what I understood, it was still a highly debated matter. How Becky had never heard of the Conference confounded me.

Becky scribbled notes onto her parchment.

"Alright, do either of you know who Artemis Cauldson is?"

"He's the first Muggle leader to be contacted by the Wizarding world intentionally. Haven't you read your book Becky?" Cecelia said.

"Yes," She retorted, scribbling notes rapidly onto her parchment.

"No need to chastise Becky, Cecelia," I replied.

Cecelia shot me a look, but Becky cut her off.

"Alright I am almost done. Who is Gribelfald?"

"Gribelfald?"

Becky nodded.

"Yes. G-R-I-B-E-L-F-A-L-D. Gribelfald."

I extended my hands for the sheet she was examining. I read it over again.

"Grindelwald, Becky, Grindelwald."

Becky blinked at me.

"Who's that?"

"Who's that?" Cecelia repeated, "You're kidding me."

She shook her head.

"He's the most notorious wizard in Wizarding history. He's been running rampant throughout Europe, attacking Muggles and there Wizarding supporters because he believes they're subservient to wizards. The success of the Doryhail Conference has sparked a full out war between Grindelwald and the ministry," I replied.

"He's responsible for the attacks at Hogsmeade, Becky. Those were his followers," Cecelia continued. She picked up a newspaper, tossing it towards Becky. The top half of the front page was consumed by a picture of a tall bearded wizard, casting a spell towards a group of fleeing wizards. With a slight pang of horror, I recognized the yellow-toothed man, sneering at Grindelwald's side.

"This is an old edition, before the attack," Cecelia explained, "But Grindelwald looks the same in this photo as he does now."

"He's not in your book Becky?" I asked, pointing to the large book on the ground beside her.

"I don't believe so," she said, picking up the book, "I would have recognized him."

"Give it here," Cecelia beckoned, flipping to the back of the book. She flipped her glasses of the top of her head to the bridge of her nose. "Ah, here we are. Page 612. He's under Gellert, not Grindelwald. What edition is this Becks?" Cecelia asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I'm not sure," Becky replied, shrugging, "This one was published in 1906."

Cecelia shrugged. "No wonder you couldn't find it. Most books simply list him as Grindelwald nowadays. The majority of the Wizarding population doesn't know he was Gellert to begin with."

Cecelia flipped through the pages, the bright colors of the moving pictures shining brightly off the page.

"There," she said, handing the book to Becky.

Becky picked it up, her eyes gliding over the page before she began to blush.

"Very funny you two," she said, snapping the book closed.

Cecelia raised her eyebrow again.

"What?" She asked.

She shoved the book into my hands.

"Look what Cecelia did."

Cecelia shrugged.

"What are you talking about Becky? I simply opened up to the right page."

Becky smiled.

"Sure you did."

I took the book from her, flipping through the pages.

* * *

In place of Grindelwald's picture, I found Calanthe staring back at me, his handsome smile broadening. I closed my eyes, shutting the book as I pushed it towards Cecelia.

"Amusing Cecelia," I said.

She shook her head in disbelief.

"What are you two rambling on about? I haven't touched the book except to open it to the correct page."

She snatched the book from me and flipped rapidly through the pages. Her eyes scanned the page. She glanced up at the both of us.

"You really think I would insert Calanthe's picture into Becky's book? I don't even know how to do that," She replied, tossing the book onto the clear space of bed between us.

"Well someone in this dorm does," I replied.

"Wait!" Cecelia said, standing up from the bed and walking to her own. She reached into her school bag, pulling out her wand. "I've just remembered. Professor Langsby taught our class a spell to detect magical tampering. Its one way teachers can tell if you've cheated or stolen my magical means, amongst other things. When you cast it correctly, it should project a figure of the culprit above it."

She pulled out her wand.

"Reperio Raptor."

The page shuttered, but nothing appeared.

"Here. Let me try it again."

She muttered the curse. This time, an eerie blue light shone from the picture.

"What?" Cecelia mumbled, dropping her wand and picking up the book.

"What is it Cecelia?" I asked, glancing at the confusion on her face.

"The spell indicates the photograph hasn't been tampered with—that's why it shone blue."

I stared at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Becky tossed the stack of parchment in her lap to the floor beside her bed.

"Well how else do you explain Calanthe's picture in the book?" She said.

My mind began sifting through the talented witch's of the Gryffindor dorm. I could think of several, including Cecelia, but none of them seemed like the type of person to do it. _Immature really, but an incredibly talente witch. _It was probably some Slytherin who found Becky's book lying around some where. I sighed, glancing at the photo again.

"Do you recall leaving your book anywhere?" I asked.

Becky shook her head.

"I borrowed it from my professor's classroom. Someone's stolen mine. "

I huffed.

"That's where your problem is there. Any one could have tampered this book, you see? It probably done by some girl in love with Calanthe, who's lost her book as well."

"No," Cecelia said, shaking her head.

"What do you mean 'no'? It's a likely story," I grumbled.

She shook her head.

"This book has never been tampered with, my spell just proved that."

I lay on my back, my head hanging over the edge.

"Maybe your spell was wrong."

"It's not Lizzie," she replied softly.

I sat up sharply.

"Then how else do you explain Calanthe's picture in a book published well before he was born?"

She shook her head again, looking up at Becky and I with grave eyes.

"That's the thing. That's not Calanthe we're looking at," she paused, "That's Gellert Grindelwald, twenty-four years ago."

I grabbed the book. I examined the picture closely.

"It's a spitting image of Calanthe, Cecelia!" I retorted, "Are you trying to say Anthony's Grindelwald, a sixty four year old wizard?"

She shook her head.

"Look closely at the portrait. Anthony, if you picture him, has freckles and narrower face. This portrait doesn't."

I stared hard at the picture. _She was right. _

"Anthony's Grindelwald?" I asked slowly, feeling the dread beginning to build in the pit of my stomach.

"No."

I looked up at Cecelia.

"Then what…" She cut me off.

"What has Anthony ever told you about his family? His parents?"

_His parents? _I paused, thinking. It all came rushing back to me. The way Arthur and the other boys acted around him, his German heritage. His voice floated back to me.

"_You're parents must have quite the reputation then," I replied jokingly._

_He laughed, his voice ringing out into the corridor._

"_Oh they do."_

It all made since. I shook my head, standing up from the table quickly.

"He's not. No. He can't be. He can't…"

My head throbbed and the world was spinning around me. I wanted to deny it, but I knew I couldn't the evidence was clearly laid before me. I rushed to my bed, grabbing my wand and heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Cecelia asked, jumping up from the bed.

"I…I have to talk to him," I mumbled.

She grabbed my arm, pulling me back into the dorm.

"Are you out of your bloody mind Lizzie? What is it exactly that you plan to tell him? I learned your father is one of the most dangerous men in this world, so I wish you would leave me alone? How is that supposed to work?"

I cried out.

"What do you expect me to then?! Go to the ball with him? His father was this close to having me killed."

Becky eyes widened. "When were you almost killed?"

Cecelia waved her off. "Never mind that Becky. Lizzie, you have to go with him. If you suddenly act strange around him, Calanthe's sure to catch on to it—he's not stupid. What then? It's not as if you discovered he cheated. Do you know what would happen to him if his secret were to get out? You've seen the way the other students from Durmstrang act around him. It's not coincidence they fear him Lizzie. He could kill you Lizzie if he finds out you know."

I shrugged, fighting back the tears welling in my eyes. How could I act as if nothing had happened? His father was Grindelwald, a man guilty of the murders of hundreds of innocent people, Muggles and wizards alike. Grindelwald reinforced the fear I retained that my father would be killed. How could I stand Calanthe when I knew this was the heritage he accepted daily without question? It was impossible, but I would have to. I had no choice.

"What do I do Cecelia?"

"Go with him, don't say a word. We'll stay with you the entire time, so you'll never be alone with him. It's the best we can do since we must keep this between us," she glanced pointedly towards Becky. She nodded solemnly.

"Lizzie please, whatever you do, promise me you won't don't say anything. I fear for you if you do."

I nodded slowly. _Please be right Cecelia. _

_To be continued..._

**_Hehe so what do you think? Well I know what you're thinking--gasp it can't be! So anyways, old reader, new reader, let me know what else you're thinking. I'll have the next chapter up soon. It will most definitely include:_**

**_a. what Lizzie does next  
_**

**_b. the ball, of course  
_**

**_c. a horribly tacky yellow dress (whom shall wear this we wonder...)  
_**

**_d. an even tackier emerald dress_**

**_e. our beloved and handsomely evil Tom!  
_**

**And all this is to be in the next chapter of **

**A Serpent's Grip**

**-Case Haley **


	18. An Offer

_**Whopee! So I have successfully managed to write and post a chapter before the holidays end! (pats self on head) Well what has Lizzie gotten up to now??? Let's find out!**_

_**I'm the writer. You're the reader. Readers Read On!!!**_

_**A Serpent's Grip (cont'd)  
**_

"It will be alright Lizzie," Cecelia said, fastening a final clip into my hair, "Don't worry. We'll be with you the entire time."

I nodded slowly. I had spent the entire morning in the dorm, hoping I would be able to calm myself before I saw Calanthe again.

"There, you're done," She said, turning me around to the mirror. It was a full length ball gown made of navy blue silk. The top half of the dress, from my waist up, was layered with an elaborately weaved silver lace. Cecelia had been right: The dress was extraordinary. I grabbed my silver wrap from my bed, wrapping it tightly around my shoulder.

"I'm ready if you are," I said, shuffling towards her.

She nodded, muttering the spell that would relieve her temporarily of her use for glasses.

"I am. All we have to do is find Becky and we'll be off," she paused eyeing me. "It's fine. You'll be alright."

I nodded. As we approached the door to the common room, Julie Olliver, a girl from our class, appeared in the doorway. Her gold dress was askew and she was very red in the face.

"Help her. Please," she panted, "You have to help her."

She pointed towards the staircase. Cecelia and I glanced at each other. _Becky. _We raced down the stairs, being a cautious as we could to avoid tripping. The common room was packed and it was nearly impossible to get through.

"Where is she Cecelia? I don't see her at all."

Cecelia glanced around rapidly, coming to a dead stop.

"No," she said quietly.

"What?" I cried, edging in front of Cecelia. That's when I saw her. I groaned softly.

"What is _that_?"

Becky was standing in the corner of the room, clad in the most atrocious yellow dress I had ever seen. The vibrant yellow collar of her dress resembled the bold collars of the 15th century, while the skirt extending spherically to her knee, like a miserable attempt to replicate a hoop skirt. At the angle she stood, I could see the purple bow attached at the back of her waist, with its ribbons extending to the floor.

"What has she done?" I asked.

Cecelia shook her head.

"I'll be damned if I know."

Becky turned towards us, waving excitedly as she began to tottle towards us.

"Hello you two," she giggled, beaming fervently at us, "What do you think?"

I opened my mouth and Cecelia stepped on my foot.

"It's delightful Becky," she cooed.

Becky giggled again.

"Great! I bought on sale at the dress store. I can't possibly fathom why they would though," she paused, grinning, "Your dresses are pretty. Wow, look at you Lizzie. I didn't see that one on clearance."

I shook my head. "It wasn't."

She cocked her head. "You must have spent a fortune. How much did you get it for?"

I shrugged. "It wasn't too bad. A 150 or so."

Becky blinked and Cecelia glanced towards me.

"150? I bought mine for five! You could feed the dorm for a week with that type of money!" Becky gasped, her mouth gaping.

I blushed. Cecelia spoke up quickly.

"Well let's find our dates. Becky you stay close to her you hear?"

She nodded.

"I know. I know. Watch Lizzie."

I turned towards Cecelia. "You have a date? This is the first time I've heard of this."

She laughed. "Of course I do! I was asked last week. Anrich asked me, one of the Durmstrang boys in my Ancient Runes class."

"That's exciting," I mumbled.

"What's exciting?" Drawled Calanthe as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

I turned jumping.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you Calanthe."

He smirked.

"My apologies, Lizzie, it was my fault entirely."

I could see the resemblance clearly now: the same hair, the same smile, the same eyes. I forced the image of Grindelwald from my head.

"Are you ready to go Anthony?" I asked.

He smiled again, placing his arm around my waist. I suppressed the shiver building in my spine.

"Of course my dear."

Anthony led me towards the door, parting through the thick crowd. As we reached the door, Anthony's friend muttered something to him in German. Anthony laughed shaking head.

"I don't think so. Er hat seinen Platz gelernt. Er wäre dumm, es zu versuchen."

I glanced up towards him.

"What was that about?"

He shook, smiling. "He asked if there was going to be food there."

_Sure. _I nodded nonetheless. We descended the staircases in silence, before Calanthe spoke again.

"Do you speak German, Lizzie?" He asked suddenly.

I shook my head.

"I know English and French."

"I'm surprised you don't," he said, "With a father leading the International Wizarding Court of all things."

I tensed. _How did he know that? _Half the students of this school would not know that, even amongst those who knew me well. I forced myself to relax.

"Ironic, I know," I managed to say as we arrived on the main floor. Anthony laughed deeply.

We traveled in silence until staircase came to a still stop at the first floor. We turned the corner and I was immediately taken aback. The main floor was decorated more elaborately than I could have imagined. Great black and gold draperies, bearing the Hogwarts' emblem, were hung at every door. The marble pillars had been bewitched to look as if they were made of gold. A magnificent chandelier now hung from the ceiling. All around me students and teachers alike were rushing about, clad in elaborate ball gowns and suits.

"Shall we enter the Great Hall or wait for your friends to come down dear?" Calanthe asked, coming to a stop.

"We can stay here, if that's alright with you," I muttered. _Where was Cecelia? _Some job making sure I was watched…

Calanthe nodded and we walked towards a bench at the entrance to the Great Hall. _I was sitting next to the son of the most dangerous wizard in this world. _It took every nerve I had to calm myself—to appear normal in his presence. I yawned, pretending to adjust my wrap as an excuse to move his arm from my shoulders.

"My, my, you must have spent a fortune on that dress Elizabeth," drawled a deep voice at my side.

I turned to find myself facing Abraxas Malfoy, dressed splendidly in an all black suit. He smirked mischievously at me, causing the girl at his side to tighten her grip around his waist. His blue eyes scanned me before turning slowly to Calanthe.

"I don't believe we are acquainted," he said, moving his staff to extend his hand, "Abraxas Malfoy."

Calanthe stood up, grabbing his hand.

"Anthony Calanthe."

"Pleasure," he eyes shifted back to me, "How is it," he drawled, his smirk widening, "You two are so acquainted?"

"Lizzie has graciously accepted to be my guide during my time at Hogwarts," Calanthe replied.

Malfoy nodded slowly, rolling his pale eyes as if to prove his disinterest.

"Abraxas!" A high voice called, "We've been looking _everywhere _for you!"

Abraxas turned his head towards the owner of the voice.

"Catherine, I've been just here, conversing with Anthony, as it were," he replied.

My eyes widened as I took in Catherine Belkry's dress. It was a striking emerald green, identical to the color of the Slytherin house. The tight satin dress, while it plunged dangerously low, ended just below her hips, making me wonder how she managed to wear the dress without scolding from the professors. If the dress wasn't enough, she wore tall black heels, making her already short dress even smaller. It took all the self-control I had to keep my mouth from opening in shock. She quite literally resembled a whore…and if that wasn't enough,_ Tom Riddle's arm was snaked tightly around her waist. _Tom was dressed in all black, like Abraxas, with his dark hair combed back. His silver prefect's badge served as an ornate tiepin. His dark green eyes stared past me lazily at Malfoy.

"It's about time we found you," he said in a low voice, sending an involuntary shiver up my spine as I heard the voice echoing through my head speak aloud. "You left us all alone, without a clue where you were."

"My apologies," Malfoy drawled.

"Well unless you and your date plan to stand out here the entire evening, I suggest you accompany us inside," Tom said, walking off in the direction of the door.

With a cynical nod to Anthony and another sly smirk to me, Abraxas' disappeared through the doors.

"So he's the only son of the Malfoy family," Calanthe scoffed, "No less than what I expected: Conceited and lavish."

I nodded slowly, not knowing whether Calanthe expected me to speak up. _Where was Cecelia, or Becky for that matter? _ My calm demeanor was beginning to slip away from me. His father attempted to kill my own, nearly killing me in the process, in addition to hundreds he had succeeded in killing…and Anthony was not the least bit disturbed.

"There's your friend Cecelia," he muttered pointing towards the door. I turned towards the door, relieved to no longer be alone. However, my joy soon faded as I recognized the boy at Cecelia's side. Erik was Calanthe's friend. I realized with a certain distress that Cecelia's date Anrich was Calanthe's friend from the common room. Throughout the week, when Calanthe hadn't been with me, he had been most certainly with Anrich. I forced a small smile as Anrich introduced himself to me, muttering something quickly to Calanthe.

"Let's go in, then?" asked Cecelia giddily.

I smiled again, despite the uneasy sensation building in my stomach.

"I guess so. The ball started at least an hour and a half ago."

Calanthe's grip around my waist tightened as we entered the Great Hall. The decorations were magnificent: Amongst the gold and silver banners that adorned the wall I scarcely recognized the room. Cecelia's mouth was agape in awe, like everyone else in the room, who was not already dancing. Despite my admiration of the decorations, I was not awed. My mind was far too occupied to be awed.

"Would you all care for something to drink?" Anrich asked, gesturing towards an elaborately set table.

I shook my head. "No thanks, I'm alright."

Cecelia nodded, gripping Anrich's arm, beaming up at him. "I would love a drink."

I watched as Cecelia and Anrich left for the table, her arm wrapped tightly around his.

"Would you like to dance?" Calanthe whispered low in my ear.

I shook my head softly.

"My stomach's a bit upset," I muttered quietly.

Calanthe smirked and offered a chair to me.

"Sit down then."

I sat down. Calanthe pulled up a chair beside my own, sitting down. His gold eyes scanned me slowly, a small smirk playing on his face.

"Are you quite alright Lizzie?" He asked, cocking his head, almost as if he were mocking me.

"I'm fine," I mumbled too quickly to be convincing.

He let out a low chuckle.

"You're lying."

I looked down at the ground, fearing my eyes would betray me if they met his.

"I swear I'm fine," I mumbled.

He leaned closer to me, raising my face to his.

"You've hardly said a word all evening."

I shook my head.

"Headache. I'm going to get something to drink," I said, standing up sharply. I rushed towards the drink table, holding up the hem of my dress. Cecelia was standing there alone, while her date, Anrich, was off across the room.

"Cecelia," I said, grabbing her shoulder, "I'm sorry, I can't keep this up any longer. I'm returning to the dorms."

Cecelia spun around to face me. An unnaturally happy grin was plastered across her face, as if she were drunk. Her blue eyes stared forward at me, void of any expression besides a dumb and vacant happiness. She laughed loudly.

"Oh silly Lizzie," she said, patting my arm.

I grabbed her shoulders.

"What is wrong with you?"

She giggled.

"Where's Anrich?"

I could feel my heart beating more rapidly.

"Cecelia, listen to me. What's wrong with you?"

She guffawed loudly.

"Have you seen Anrich? You really must see him."

I shook her gently.

"Cecelia he's over there, now what's…"

I grabbed the glass out of Cecelia's hands, bringing it to my face. It smelled sweet, incredibly sweet, as if someone had magnified the aroma of a candy store. I shook the glass gently, watching a soft pink mist float up from the liquid. I recognized almost immediately, especially after a boy had attempted to give it to me as a second year.

"Love Potion?" I asked a dazed Cecelia. "Where the hell did you get this?"

She giggled again, snatching the glass back from me.

"Anrich," she giggled.

I glanced towards Anrich, but he was gone along with the boy with whom he had been conversing. I glanced back towards Calanthe. _He was gone… _I backed up quickly, stopping when I collided with someone. I spun around, in time to see Catherine's drink fall, crashing into the ground. Tom, his arm still around her waist, was staring at me, his eyebrows raised.

"Watch where you're going Fredrichs," she hissed, elbowing past me.

"Sorry," I mumbled shrugging past her.

I skirted through the crowd into the main hall. I started towards the stairs and froze. Anrich was standing at the top of the stairs, his arms crossed, as if he were expecting someone. I backed up slowly, glancing for another path. My eyes finally rested on a small archway across the room, the entrance to one of the school's many gardens. I rushed to the garden, shutting the thin wooden door behind me. Though I had often found the garden to be extraordinary during the day, nightfall had made it quite eerie. The angels carved into the stone fountains stared back at me silently, as if they were the angels that adorn the gardens of a crypt. Without the tinkling of the fountains—the water having frozen—it seemed as if I were the only person for miles. I padded through the garden slowly.

"Well, I had figured you would find out sooner or later Lizzie, though I do have to admit I had expected you would realize it sooner."

I froze as Anthony's voice rang out through the garden. The voice was everywhere.

"You'd be surprised really, half of my fellows students couldn't figure it out."

I glanced through the shadows for Calanthe, but found no one.

"Don't be alarmed my dear," the voice spoke again, "I don't want to harm you. I have something to offer you."

I spun around again, looking towards the forest just beyond the garden.

"Behind you dear."

I turned sharply. Anthony was atop the largest fountain, leaning casually against the stone angel. His gold eyes shone brightly in the moonlight as they stared down at me. He jumped down from the statue, landing gracefully in front of me.

"I've heard all about you Lizzie. Daughter resulting from the union of two of the most powerful pureblood wizarding families in this world: The Fredrichs and the Aldrics. Your father's quite the wizard isn't he? Graduated top of his class, accepted almost immediately into the Ministry," Anthony paused stepping towards me, "Worked his way up until he became the leader of the International Wizarding Court."

Anthony smirked, "Truly impressive Elizabeth."

I backed up, tripping on the hem of my dress, but managed to remain standing.

"What do you want Calanthe?"

Anthony smiled, pacing back towards the statue.

"It's a crazy world Lizzie. Nowhere is safe, no one is safe, I'm sure you've realized that. A war is threatening to erupt and the ministry itself is too corrupt to stop it."

It was as if he were citing Grindelwald himself: a world on the brink of Armageddon, pushed further towards the brink by the ministry. It was a crazy idea, but in the midst of so much turmoil, many found themselves looking for answers—no matter how extreme or misled. I glanced towards the door,

"Then what do you want?" I called out to still turned his back.

"You're a brilliant witch Lizzie, with parentage like that, how couldn't you be? Besides, watching you in class has more than proved you power to me. You shouldn't let that power go to waste," he said, pausing, "Besides, you're a pretty girl Lizzie. There's not a guy here who wouldn't want you at his side my dear?"

He turned around, watching me with his gold eyes.

"I can save you from this Lizzie—there's no use pretending that if such a war erupted, your life would be safe. Stay with me Lizzie. I hear you ranting to your friends about your parents, how much you despise them, how little you care for them. Leave them and come with me. My father is the only wizard in this world who can protect you."

My confusion only added to my fear. Anthony was asking me to leave my family, my father, to join Grindelwald, the very wizard who had tried to have him killed? Either I was dreaming or Calanthe had gone mad.

"Do you hear what you're saying Calanthe? Yes, there are those within the ministry who are corrupt, as with every government, but that is not the majority. Do you realize you are asking me to betray my father for you? Did Anrich slip something into your drink as well?" I shook my head, laughing in spite of it all, "You're mad Calanthe, you're bloody mad. Same as your damn father."

Anthony laughed sharply, his gold eyes flashing.

"You wouldn't say that if you knew what he was capable of."

"Murdering innocent people? You are mistaken if you believe I would betray my family for a psychotic murderer who believes the deaths of innocent people is the price to satisfy his whims," I said.

Calanthe's eyes flashed dangerously and I immediately wished I had held my tongue.

"Perhaps then," he said slowly, "My father was right to have you killed. You're too corrupted by the ministry. If only you could listen and believe his message perhaps you could have been amongst the chosen few who will survive this chaos."

Calanthe stepped towards me, pulling his wand from the folds of his robes.

"But I know now that I can't. Besides, you know too much, and I simply can't let such a liability exist."

Anthony Calanthe raised his wand, aiming it directly at my chest. I fumbled instinctively for my wand, though I knew it was not there. He laughed darkly.

"Goodbye Elizabeth."

_**dun. dun. dunnnnnnn. hehe sorry, had to. Whatcha thinkin'??? hmm? Let me know. I shall have the next chapter up as soon as I figure out what to do with Calanthe. hmmm... When in doubt, ask yourself: what would Tom do? I'll give you a hint. He's not happy.**_

_**And so on this joyous note....(kidding...but hey it is a new year isn't it????!!!! *!2010!*) I shall leave my story until next time with only one request: R&R!!! what do you imagine will happen to Calanthe? or during Lizzies winter break? **_

_**Well now, I bid you adieu!**_

_**-Case Haley**_

_**A Serpent's Grip **_

_**to be continued...  
**_


	19. Fire and Stone

**I'll let you read and end your suspense before I pester you all...hehe -C. Haley**

I backed up slowly, my eyes never swaying from the tip of Calanthe's wand. _So this was it…_ I thought hard, thinking of any way to escape this; but with a sickening reality, I discovered that was impossible. The only exit was through the doors behind Anthony. I was trapped. I was alone. And I was going to die. Calanthe laughed again and the tip of his wand began to glow.

"Avada…"

Calanthe stopped a word away from uttering the enchantment that would kill me. His wand stopped glowing and he stared forward, his eyes blank and surprised. My steady steps backwards stopped. For the slightest moment I believed him to be dead. I glanced behind, expecting some great monstrous being, but there was nothing. Then I saw it.

The ivory tip of Tom Riddle's wand was pressed against the back of his neck.

"You so much as flinch Calanthe and I'll shatter your neck," Tom whispered in an emotionless voice that sent an involuntary shiver down my spine.

I glanced towards Tom, but he was not watching me; his green eyes, burning darkly in the night, were fixed on Calanthe. It wasn't until my dress snagged the rough stone edge of the bench behind me that I noticed I had been backing up all the while. I jumped slowly, causing myself to fall onto the bench. _Where did he come from? _ I was telling myself to move, to run to the closed door behind the two, but I found myself unable to.

"What do you want boy?" Calanthe hissed slowly.

Tom laughed sharply.

"All this talk of world rule Calanthe and yet you have the manners of a common school boy," he paused, sauntering around to face Calanthe, all the while keeping his wand raised. "Why am I not surprised?" Tom tutted sarcastically.

"You speak so boldly for a boy with nothing to his name but a exaggerated reputation and mediocre magic tricks," Calanthe sneered.

There was silence. I watched the two in shocked silence. Suddenly, Tom turned his head slowly in my direction, as if he had just become aware of my presence; however the look in his dark eyes proved other wise. His eyes flashed in the dark, as if he were smirking at me. I watched Tom turn back to Calanthe and then…

And then there was nothing.

* * *

I heard the girl slump against the bench behind me. I turned my gaze slowly back to Calanthe, smirking all the while. His gold eyes burned with fury. I chuckled.

"So what am I to do with you?" I mused, stepping away from him.

Calanthe eyed me warily, his eyes glancing toward Elizabeth on the ground behind me. I could sense fear building in his mind.

"Perhaps you kill me like you've just done to her," he muttered in a low disgusted voice.

I could no longer contain my laughter.

"You're so amusing, you know that?" I laughed, " 'Tis a shame I can't bear you any longer."

Calanthe shook his head.

"You're mad," he spat.

"Am I?" I crossed the courtyard, looking into the dark forest before me.

I watched him shake his head laughing from the corner of my eye.

"So expect to become the greatest wizard this world has ever seen? You can't even compare yourself to my father," he retorted.

_And yet… _I turned back towards Calanthe, cocking my head slowly.

"I won't be the greatest wizard this world has seen; I will be the greatest wizard this world will ever see. You see, it has been prophesized and so it shall be," I paused, sauntering towards him, "As far as I can see it, this world is mine."

Calanthe laughed spitefully.

"Brilliant plan Riddle, except how do you expect to go about this grand scheme? Kill her, perhaps? There's a step towards the blind path of a murderer. And then what shall you do? You have no friends, no allies—unless you count those miserable beings you keep as pets. How do you expect to gain allegiance when your goal is self serving?"

"Your father's isn't?" I asked.

Calanthe raised his wand to my face. I laughed.

"Your father knows as well as anyone that this world is not ruled through patience, but through fear," I started slowly, "However your father's supposed allies will just as quickly turn on him because he does not hold them to this same principal. There is a fine line between allegiance and loyalty. My followers are loyal me because their own consciousness drives them to fear the world that will exist as my opposition. A self-serving rule exists as long as those maintaining it find it beneficial to themselves, whether that entails wealth, power, or the absence of fear. It is with beings of this same mentality that I surround myself. As for the girl," I paused, glancing towards an unconscious Elizabeth, " She is not dead. The prophecy states that she is the key to my success, so until that moment, she will remain at my side, whether that is her decision or not. However, a willing person follows direction much more easily. Luckily, I find I can be incredibly persuasive," I paused, smirking at Calanthe, "If only your father was that insightful."

Calanthe lunged for me and I easily sidled out of the way.

"Is that it then, boy?" He hissed, his wand pointed at my face. "You speak so boldly for a half-blood," he paused, his eyes flashing, "What surprised Riddle? You're not the only one who delves into true lives of others."

I felt the anger building in my chest, but I managed to calm myself to the best of my abilities. _Not yet. _

"Half-muggle Tom, how do you expect your followers to respect you then? What do expect to do when they learn your witch mother abandoned her pureblood family to marry a muggle? Or perhaps when they learn that pathetic son was raised by muggles in an orphanage before he was plucked out of obscurity by the _magnanimous _staff of Hogwarts? A bold effort though Riddle, I'll give you that, but frankly, I find your little cover up to be quite pathetic," he spat.

I stared at the ground. It was not a mechanism of fear or shame, but perhaps a hidden satisfaction that that was perhaps the last phrase Anthony Calanthe would ever say.

"You know Calanthe, perhaps you should have researched a little deeper. Perhaps you should have learned more about my mother's lineage?" I glanced at him and he looked back, his eyebrow raised. I smirked.

"My mother's family directly descendant from Salazar Slytherin himself, and I am his heir. I'm sure you've heard of me in another context," I said slowly. It was no secret that the legend of the heir of Slytherin had worked its way though the hallways of the Wizarding world.

Calanthe glanced at the ground in concentration before looking up at me. "Then the rumor was true; the heir of Slytherin really did exist," he paused, "then the rumors about the girl…."

He trailed off and his fake calmness began to fade. Though he stood still, his eyes looked panicked.

"Yes, she died and in no way do I regret it," I paused glancing up at him, "By chance, did you hear the rest of the rumor?" I paced towards him slowly, smirking all the while.

He shook his head, but I could sense the fear building within him. I laughed.

"I'm sure you have," I paused, cocking my head, "Don't tell me the Anthony Calanthe never learned how she died?"

Calanthe shook his head, glancing up at me with timid eyes.

"Would you care to learn?" I asked calmly.

His collectiveness abandoned him. He began backing up towards the door.

"Petrificus Corpulis."

He froze where he stood, his eyes wide. I walked forward several steps to stand directly in front of him.

"A peculiar spell isn't it? You cannot move anything but your eyes. I wouldn't want you to miss anything," I laughed. I listened to the silence; in the darkness of the courtyard, I could hear the faint slithering as it moved through the forest to where I now stood.

"Brave, now Calanthe?" I asked.

I watched his eyes widen in fear. I glanced behind me out of the corner of my eye. I smiled slowly.

"What a waste."

I watched an unnatural stillness envelop Calanthe as his hazel eyes reflected the yellow gaze of the Basilisk. I watched the life leave him, fading away like colors bleed away from muggle painting. As the great snake continued to hold his lifeless gaze, I watched him fade from pale to gray and from gray to stone. I had heard a Basilisk could transform its victims to stone, though I had never observed it. At last the Basilisk turned away, disappearing into the darkness to return to the Chamber of Secrets. Before stood a stone statue, its eyes wide and its mouth slightly ajar—a final movement as the Petrificus curse was released under the snake's gaze. I reached forward, pushing on the statue. It toppled easily, shattering with a crack that resounded in the crisp silence. The pieces shuttered once before bursting into flame, burning brightly until they were nothing more than a pale gray ash. A sharp wind rushed through the courtyard and I soon found myself in the same garden I had entered. I felt a smirk widen across my face. _What a waste. _

I turned back slowly to face Elizabeth. _Now what am I to do with you? _

* * *

**Sooooooooooo sorry for the delay. Forgiveth me mine fans! Several things:**

**1. Holy crap Tom bothers the heck out of me...lol...to write I try to imagine being in the mind of that character....Toms mind is not a very happy place lol**

**2. Sorry no bewitched knives (interesting idea though) but hey Giant Snakes and fire arent that bad  
**

**3. perhaps Ill do I mock chapter of an alternate ending to Calanthe...thatll be amusing--but hey no promises yet**

**4. *slaps Lizzie* when will you learn when the creepy dude chasing you you DO NOT run outside to be alone! Thankyou for Tom and his evil self**

**5. I seriously debated writing 'Goodbye Calanthe' at the top of this chapter**

**6. Duh... READ AND REVIEW!!!! **

**7. VERY IMPORTANT: I fully understand Petrificus Corpulis is not a spell. I repeat: I UNDERSTAND Petrificus Corpulis is not a spell. I dont want to hear crap about: ooo thats not a spell, or ooo thats not in my edition of harry potter spells 101...... I UNDERSTAND. If this happens, I WILL FEED MYSELF TO THE BASILISK.** (laughs hysterically) **maybe Im not that extreme... but still... Anyways I still love all!!!! Very much!!!!)**

**Until the next, hopefully within this month (bad sentence structure I know *cringes reading over it again*) time I write for you all,**

**I'm the writer. You're the reader. Readers Read On. **

**-Case Haley  
**


	20. Awake

_Spinning. Dizzy, hectic spinning. _

"Madame Aidera, I think she's waking up."

I opened my eyes slowly. The blurry room began to become clearer and at last the spinning stopped. Cecelia was next to me, her blue eyes watching me intently, warily. I managed to push myself up to a sitting position, balancing myself against the pillows behind my head. The next thing I knew Madame Aidera was forcing to lie down again. As confused as I felt, I managed to convince her to let me stay sitting up.

"What happened?" I asked, glancing between Cecelia and Madame Aidera.

"The whole world's rambling on about it. Professor Dippet had to decline an interview with the Daily Prophet," she paused, glancing up from the purple solution she was stirring, "Well I guess that doesn't help you any better does it?" She sighed, raising the liquid to her eyelevel. "Cecelia would you mind filling her in while I get more barwood?"

In a white billow of robes, she was off across the Hospital Wing.

"Cecelia?" I asked slowly, turning to her.

She glanced up at me slowly, her bright eyes filling with tears. Finally, she burst.

"It..it's all my fault," she sputtered, "If I hadn't…If I wasn't…" A loud sob cut her short.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Calanthe, he tried to kill you…" She paused, sobbing, "Anyways he failed. He ran off and suddenly the world's gone mad behind it: the ministry, Durmstrang…everyone. Dumbledore's gone too."

I sat up higher in my bed.

"Dumbledore's gone?"

She nodded tearfully.

"He's gone after Grindelwald."

I tried desperately to remember what had happened, but I might as well have been trying to catch smoke. We were silent. I glanced around the room, noticing for the first time, a large pile of gifts and flowers beside my bed. I picked up a pack of chocolate frogs, raising the label to my eyes to make out the messily scrawled signature. _From Roger. _I smirked to myself, replacing them on the nightstand beside me.

"You're mother's here," Cecelia said suddenly.

I took me a moment to comprehend what she said.

"My mother?"

She nodded slowly. I frowned, slumping into my bed.

"What is that awful woman doing here?" I muttered.

"She's your mother," Cecelia said.

"By birth alone," I replied shortly.

Before the conversation continued, Madame Aidera was beside me, shoving a glass of a glowing blue liquid into my hands.

"Drink. It will clear you up and afterwards you should be clear to leave."

Without another word, she was hurrying off again. I glanced down at the liquid again before bringing it to my lips and downing it in a single swallow. It tasted like overly concentrated peppermint. I could feel the liquid burning through my nose and throat . As the sensation began to fade, my mind began to clear up. My memory flooded back to me. _Becky's dress, Cecelia's date, her drink, leaving the ball, the courtyard, and…_Tom. _Tom. _What had happened? I remembered it all…or at least all that I could. Calanthe was about to kill me and then Tom appeared. _But what had happened? _I climbed out of the bed, reaching for the folded pile of clothes on the floor beside it.

"Who brought me these?" I asked Cecelia, pulling the white nightgown I was wearing over my head. At the moment, there was no one in the Hospital wing besides Cecelia—besides my mind was too occupied to be concerned with decency.

"Your mother," she muttered quietly.

I frowned, yanking my gray school skirt over head. I pulled on my white blouse, buttoning it as quickly as I could.

"Are you all right?" Cecelia asked.

I nodded my head as I pulled on my gray school sweater.

"Let's go," I said, pulling on my black school robes. I picked my wand up from the nightstand and shoved it into my pocket. Cecelia stood up slowly, eyeing me worriedly.

"Are you sure you're all right Lizzie?" She asked as she hurried after me.

I nodded as we raced down the corridor to the main staircase. To my surprise, it was impressively empty.

"Where is everyone?" I asked slowly.

"Everyone's has been asked to remain in the Houses until the feat this evening. The professors are sweeping through the school to make sure that Calanthe really did run away. They only students allowed to roam the halls until the sweep is complete are student's with passes and prefects."

"Do you have a pass?" I asked.

She nodded, reaching into her pocket for a sheet of parchment. We descended three more floors before arriving at the floor of the Gryffindor Common Room. Cecelia slowed down as we reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Lizzie, I must warn you. You're about to be overwhelmed. The entire common room knows you were attacked. Are you sure you just want to barge in there?"

I shrugged.

"I guess I have to some time," I said, giving the password to the portrait. I climbed inside of the room slowly.

There were a few people in the common room, but not very many. As I scanned the room from the shadows of the doorways, I spied Roger in the corner. He was sitting across of Gregor Thacker, a 5th year boy, playing wizarding chess. I stepped out from the shadow of the doorway, walking slowly towards Roger.

"Don't tell me you've resorted to playing 5th years so you don't lose, eh Lennins?"

Roger looked up slowly from the game, his blue eyes wide and his mouth open in shock.

"Lizzie?" He said, standing up and rushing towards me. "My God, you're back!"

He reached forward, pulling me into a tight hug.

"Half of us thought you were dead!" He all but yelled. I could see faces appearing on the balcony above the common room.

The room began to fill with students.

"Are you all right?" One girl yelled.

"What happened?" Yelled another.

"I heard he tried to he's hidden in the castle," another boy said.

"QUIET!" yelled a high voice. Every one was silent. I turned towards the voice to see Becky. She edged towards the crowd to stand next to me.

"What happened?" Roger asked quietly.

I shrugged.

"I really don't know. All I remember was being at the dance and leaving because I didn't feel so well. The only other thing I remember is that once I left, Calanthe followed me," I glanced around at the wide eyes staring at me.

"How come nobody saw you leave?" A timid first year boy asked.

"We were all at the ball," Cecelia spoke up, "There wouldn't have been anyone there to see her or Calanthe."

Several people nodded while others whispered to each other. A loud voice interrupted the murmur.

"The sweep is complete. All students are free to leave their houses. Dinner is ready in the Great Hall."

Thankfully, the announcement seemed enough to compel my fellow Gryffindor to leave. I watched several stall, hoping I would say something else about the matter. Roger, Becky, Cecelia and I waited in the Common Room until it was empty and the last straggler had left. As I looked between the three, I remembered something else.

"Becky, where were you the night of the attack?"

She blushed furiously and muttered something quickly under her breath. I glanced at Cecelia.

"I'll explain that to you later," she said, walking towards the door.

_What has Becky gotten into now? _I sided against pressing the matter and followed Cecelia out of the Common Room.

* * *

We arrived at the Great Hall without to many interruptions. While only two students asked me to recount my story, most of the queries concerned my wellbeing. I walked to my usual seat at the Gryffindor table, glad that everyone was too concerned with their food to notice my entrance. I did, however, receive several strange looks, but that was the extent. I ate hungrily, rivaling Roger and his eating habits.

"Look, there's your mum," Becky said, reaching in front of me for the pitcher of pumpkin juice.

"Where?" I asked slowly, though I couldn't particularly care to know her whereabouts.

"At the teacher's table, next to Slughorn," she said, pointing towards the front of the room.

Sure enough, there she was. Her black hair was pulled away from her pale face with a large silver clip I could see flashing in the candle light from here. She was wearing long black high-collared dress, with silver fastenings down the front. She appeared in deep conversation with Professor Slughorn.

"You two don't look the least bit alike," Roger mumbled through a large mouthful of chicken.

"No we don't," I said.

"Well, anyways, the good thing's that your back. It'll put an end to half the rumors going around the school," he said, swallowing at last.

I laughed, taking a sip of my goblet.

"What's gotten started now?" I asked.

"Which one's first, the worst or the most creative?" He asked, smiling broadly.

"Most Creative."

"Hmm, let's see. There's one going around that Calanthe proposed to you and you said no so he tried to attack you. There's another that you turned him into a girl in a duel, so he hexed you a fled. However, my personal favorite has to be the one about the dragon."

"Dragon?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah, something along the lines of Calanthe tried to kill you with a dragon but it turned on him so he's fleeing."

I laughed loudly.

"Aren't we creative?" I said, "What are the worst ones?"

Roger's smile faded slightly.

"Are you sure you want to hear them?"

I nodded.

"Well," Roger started slowly, "There's one that you killed Calanthe, hid his body, then hexed yourself to make it look like an accident. Don't worry about that one, hardly any one believes it. However, Belkry's started a lovely one. There were quite a few people who believe that one but almost all of 'em were Slytherin girls. That one's fading away slowly though."

I groaned.

"What's the whore started now?"

"She's say you and Calanthe were not doing the most appropriate things, let's say. Anyways, she said he left cause he thought he knocked you up."

I blinked back at him.

"Remind me to hex her before we leave for holiday, alright?"

Roger laughed and I just rolled my eyes. _I couldn't give a damn what Belkry had to say. _I glanced towards the Slytherin table. Belkry was sitting next to Malfoy, speaking to the dark-haired girl beside her. As I watched her, I couldn't help but notice a certain absence beside Abraxas. I stood up slowly from the table.

"Where are you going?" Roger asked, "Desserts almost here."

"I'm not very hungry," I said, shaking my head, "Besides I need to finish packing."

I had learned from a fellow 7th year Gryffindor that the travel day for Winter Break was tomorrow. However, I wasn't too concerned about my packing.

"Do you need any help?" Cecelia asked, making a move to get up from the table.

"No, I'm fine," I said, turning to leave.

She made a move to get up anyway, but sat back down instead. I left for the second floor girls' bathroom, without a second glance back.

* * *

Reaching the second floor, I turned down the dark corridor to the bathroom. It was completely silent, a stark contrast to the bustling noise of the Great Hall. As I stared forwards into the darkness, a silvery gleam caught my eyes at the end of the hall. I walked forward slowly, watching a leaning figure appear in the darkness.

"What are you doing here?" Tom said slowly, standing up from the wall.

I said nothing. Tom stepped forward into the circle of moonlight cast through the window, his hands clasped behind his back.

"What happened?" I asked quietly.

"Why would you care?" He asked, his voice low.

I shook my head, taking a step towards him.

"I know you were there Tom. What happened? I know you know."

"I'm sure someone's told you by now," he replied calmly.

"Tom!" I took another step towards him, "What happened?"

He was silent for a moment.

"Calanthe nearly killed you. After you fainted I dueled him and won. He's fled to join his father, somewhere in Northern Germany," he said.

Silence enveloped the room. _So he had saved me. _I looked up at him.

"Why?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Would you have preferred Calanthe succeeded?"

I shook my head again.

"You didn't have to save me Tom," I said softly.

"No, I didn't," he said.

I thought back to the conversation in the bathroom several days before. I looked up at him slowly.

"You lied didn't you?"

He cocked his head at me, watching me with his green eyes.

"Did I?"

I stared back at him silently. His voice was emotionless, but his eyes seemed to be smirking at me. I walked forward and sat down on the windowsill.

"Thank you," I said, looking out at the moon as it rose over the mountains.

He nodded once, but said nothing.

"Where are you going over winter break?" I asked, thinking back to his confession in the Chamber of Arches.

"I'm going off on my own, though I might spend a couple weeks with a friend," he said a pause.

"Will they let you leave? The or…"

"They don't care what I do. I'm old enough to take care of myself." While he answered in an unemotional tone, he spoke to quickly to be calm. I nodded slowly, looking at his reflection in the mirror.

"I take it you're returning home with your mother?" He asked.

I nodded slowly. I had forgotten about her until now.

"Our family is hosting two balls over the holidays."

He nodded, smirking slightly.

"You don't sound pleased," he noted.

"I'm not," I replied, exhaling slowly, "My mother becomes unbearable every time we host a ball."

We were silent as I continued to stare out the window.

"You should go," he said quietly, "Cecelia will be looking for you."

I glanced at him surprised. _How did he…?_

"I can't recall any time you've run off without her scouring the castle for you. After Calanthe, I'm surprised she let you step away this evening."

_Ah. _I slid off the window still, pausing to stand in front of Tom.

"Have a good holiday Tom."

He smirked, watching me with his dark eyes.

"Try to keep yourself in one piece Fredrichs."

I shook my head, turning to leave down the corridor.

"Good night Lizzie," Tom said quietly.

I glanced behind me to find myself staring into an empty hall. I stared into the darkness a moment longer before turning the corner.

"Good night Tom."

**Hey sorry it took such a long time to update. Life is crazy hectic and I have had so much work to do. Anyways....Lemme know what you think eh? Nooo, I didn't kill her, how could I be so cruel to you all????? lol so**

**until next time**

**READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I'm the writer. You're the reader. Readers Read On!**

**~Case Haley  
**


	21. Known Strangers

**Forgive me dear readers! Midterms and work leading up to them has driven me up the wall!!!! Combined with an insanely crippling writers block I haven't updated in forever. This (I strongly hope) will never happen again. Anyways, I hope you're all still here and I promise to update quickly. **

Thy needething to update more rapidly author,

**~Case Haley**

"Miss Fredrichs?"

I felt a small hand tug gently at the hem of my sweater dress. I had spent the last hour in my room, watching the snowfall over the grounds. Since I had arrived home, this was perhaps all I had done—besides avoiding my mother. My father wouldn't arrive home until tonight, at the Christmas Ball, and I missed him terribly. _At least I would see him. _Even during the holidays, it was rare to see him home. I turned around slowly to look down at Farley. Farley was one the hundred or so house elves running about the manor. She was an old female, perhaps the oldest of the lot, with bright tufts of gray hair. She was quiet and domicile, though she was the only house elf that seemed capable of addressing me face to face. Her long brown ears reclined as her eyes met mine and she dipped into a low bow. The tip of her pointed nose brushed the ground as she stood up.

"Yes Farley?" I asked, sliding reluctantly off the window seat.

"Mistress wants you," she said in a timid voice, gesturing towards the stone hallway outside my door.

I exhaled loudly, closing my eyes.

"What could mother dearest want now?" I huffed.

As Farley opened her mouth, a loud voice cut her off.

"Elizabeth!"

I frowned.

"Damned woman, what do you want now?" I hissed to myself, tiptoeing across the cold stone floor of my room.

I watched Farley wince at the comment, before padding nervously after me. I entered the hall, passing by the torch lit portraits of my grandparents to arrive in the main hall. The house elves of the manor had spent the last week slaving over preparations for the ball. Food was prepared and decorations were conjured without end. The main hall, however, was perhaps the remarkable visible result of their labor. Navy and silver banners, bearing the family crest, adorned the walls—in addition to ever present shield bearing the crest on the wall behind me. House elves were rushing to and fro, bewitching the entrance hall to look like it had been subject winter dusting. _Pretty, perhaps, but nauseatingly overwhelming. _In the center of it all, amidst the banners, the servants, and the unfolding winter wonderland, stood my mother. Her black hair was swept up into a high bun, held in place by diamond tiara that matched the overwhelming theme of the hall. She wore a navy blue dress, complete with the white gloves that made her looks every bit like a duchess. She turned slowly at my entrance. Her face fell and her eyebrows twisted in an unattractive glare.

"Why aren't you dressed?" She hissed, rushing towards me. Her hands clapped onto my shoulders as her dark eyes gave me a once-over.

I cocked my head innocently.

"Was I supposed to be?" I asked calmly.

Her eyes narrowed and for the slightest moment I believe she planned to hit me. I smirked. _Pathetic woman. _Her black her wandered past me towards Farley.

"Aren't you in charge of preparing her for this evening?" She released me, gliding towards her.

"Mistress, I…"

Before she could say a word, my mother had kicked her sharply, sending the creature spiraling across the room. I looked down as I heard the tiny body collide with the marble floor.

"You dare talk back to me!" My mother hissed, storming towards her.

Farley squeaked as heard my mother strike her again.

"I swear if you don't have her dressed and prepared before the first guest arrive, you may spend the evening broiling away in the oven."

With the sharp click of heels on the marble floor, my mother was standing in front of me.

"As for _you_, dress yourself before you further embarrass this family."

I stared back at her, my jaw clenched tightly. _One day…_ I turned on my heel, storming up the grand staircase towards my room. Roetin, perhaps my mother's most faithful house elf, was polishing away at the shield in the hallway of my room.

"Ungrateful girl," he muttered as I walked past.

I paused turning back to him. Without thinking, I pulled out my wand. The next thing I knew, he was lying across the hall, clutching his head as he groaned. _How I hated the creature…_I pushed open the door to my room, striding inside. There was a pattering on the stone floor. Farley entered, carrying a large box that seemed unimaginably large for her frail body to carry. She sat in on my bed, working expertly with her thin fingers to undo the ribbons that sealed the box.

"Master had this sent for you to wear this evening," she said, carrying the open box towards me.

I reached inside the box, moving aside the gold tissue paper to discover the dress inside. I lifted it slowly, gasping: it was incredible. The black silken bodice of the dress was embroidered with a fine silver thread that was woven into an intricate swirling pattern. Beyond the waist, the dress continued without pattern to the floor. I sat the dress on my bed and returned to the box. The second item was a black fur bolero—to wear across my shoulders. A loud ringing took my attention away from the dress. I glanced at the gold clock mounted above my fireplace. _7:00. Damn. _I had thirty minutes until the guest began to arrive. With Farley's aid, I began preparing myself for the ball.

* * *

"No, Jamie dear, don't eat that."

I pulled the paste out of his sticky hands placing it on the top of the cupboard. He looked up at me with his wide eyes, glue smeared across his face.

"Martha!" I shouted loudly.

There was a pattering of hurried heels on the floor. The red-haired girl appeared in the doorway; she was a slight, stick of a woman, but help nonetheless.

"Take Jamie and get him cleaned off," I said, leaving the room.

I hurried down the hallway, picking up the piles of dirty linen stacked outside each doorway. I carried the heavy load to the laundry room, dumping the heap onto the floor.

"Mrs. Cole! Jamie's sick!" Came a shout from the hall.

I exhaled loudly, bending over to pick up the heap and toss it into the soapy bin of water. I hurried back into the hall. Sure enough, there he was, puking away in Martha's arm and ruining the floors I spent the morning scrubbing.

"Martha dear, take him to the wash room," I sighed, continuing through the building.

"The wash room?" She asked slowly, holding up the sickly boy.

"Yes, dip him in the bin with the towels," I said, waving her off, "I don't really care what you do as long as he's clean by the time I'm done gathering the rest of the linen."

As I began mounting the stairs, I felt a hand tug at my dress.

"Mrs. Cole! Maggie hit me!"

The little girl Sarah stood on the stairs behind, wide-eyed and teary. She wiped her dripping nose on the hem of her dress. _As if I needed more linen to clean. _

"Tell her she'll not be getting any supper if she keeps it up," I huffed, leaving her sniffling form as I mounted the stairs.

_Goodness. _Instead of the neat piles I required, the sheets were spread back and forth across about the place.

"Martha!" I called, picking up the sheets in a vane attempt to organize the mess.

I heard her faint response from the floor below.

"Boys!"

Several tousled heads came into few. From the rooms, I heard several snickers.

"I swear if this is not clean…" I started.

"Mrs. COLE!"

I exhaled loudly, pacing towards the top of the staircase.

"What _is _it Martha?"

She appeared at the stairs, covered in soap.

"Jaimy's knocked the bucket over," she said slowly.

_Can the girl do anything without help? _

"Then put him back in and hold him still," I barked, returning to the hallway.

Chaos had erupted. Instead of doing as they were told, the boys had taken to tossing the sheets about.

"STOP! Stop now!" I cried, rushing into the hallway.

A ball of sheets collided with my face, knocking myself to my feet. I rolled over onto my knees, clutching my head. The snickering increased as I tottled slowly to my feet. _If only one got more limber with age. _

"Mrs. Cole!"

I turned my head towards the direction of staircase.

"What is it now Martha?" I huffed loudly.

I was surprised to see her standing at the top landing, pale faced and out of breath.

"What Martha?" I asked, turning back to the messy piles of sheets.

"He's back."

I froze. The hallway of boys fell silent. With a final glance towards Martha, I raced down the stairs as quickly as my old age would carry me. As I reached the landing, I managed to calm myself, adjusting my graying hair into a neat orderly bun. With Martha standing behind me at the stairwell, I opened the door.

* * *

Marcus Boswick

_My word. I knew the Fredrichs were some of the most prominent wizards alive, but I had never expected such a ball. The manor—a large white castle of a home—was decorated with all the finery one could have expected. The entrance was exquisite—a warmer and perhaps more breathtaking version of the winter storm outside. Even the ceiling had been bewitched to appear as if it were snowing lightly, though the snow never seemed to land on anyone or anything inside. Well-dressed wizards and witches stood by to take our cloaks and furs as we entered. Being the well-mannered gentleman that I am, my first response, once inside the manor, was to greet my host and hostess._

_Christoff Fredrichs stood at the end of entrance hall, dressed in a splendid black suit that bore two large blue diamonds at the cuffs. He dark hair was combed back neatly, and with the prestige he exuded, he might as well been the Minister himself. Beside him was his lovely wife Clarissa. She too was absolutely stunning in her blue dress—the same blue as the banners barring the family crest just above my head. She smiled brightly, thanking me kindly for attending the ball. After a brief conversation with the two, I paced towards the door to await the arrival of my friend Alfred. As I did so, I couldn't help but look towards the balcony. There, her arms resting on the marble railing, was Elizabeth Fredrichs—the pair's only child. She was dressed as brilliantly as her parents, though she did not share their same excitement. In fact, she appeared downright annoyed. Probably the result of a childhood alone—those children always tended to be somewhat selfish—put-off when they didn't get their way. I couldn't help but wonder what on Earth could put-off a child this privileged. I made a note to myself to speak with her this evening—What an entrance I would make to return to work with a first hand account of the Grindelwald attack! Nearly everyone had heard about the attack by now, whether in the Daily Prophet or by word—but a first hand account from the victim herself! Well it wasn't long before Alfred arrived and into the ball we proceeded. _

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

I swear if another guest asked me to recount my heroic escape from Grindelwald's heir, I was going to die. _The last thing I needed was images of Anthony Calanthe floating around my head. _I huffed, edging through the crowd to avoid the ever-annoying Marcus Boswick, a ministry employee who worked in the department of Curious Incidents.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?"

I turned to see my father smiling at me. I smiled back, walking towards his outstretched arm. Beside him, my mother's smile faded ever so slightly. He placed his arm over my shoulders, turning towards his guest.

"Elizabeth dear this is Count Crossby of Yettleby," he said, gesturing towards the tall man across from him. The red medal on his chest glinted broadly in the lights of the ballroom. I nodded courteously, taking his large hand.

"A pleasure to meet you Miss Fredrichs," he said, bowing slightly, "You must feel quite comfortable to be home after your ordeal."

He clapped me on the shoulder. It took everything I had to return his bright smile.

"Of course," I replied kindly.

"Who knows what we would have done without her," my mother replied. While my father and the count failed to notice her sarcasm, I stared back at her, my eyes hard.

"She's lucky to have gotten away so easily," the Count continued, "Won't be long before you two are too old to chase after her eh? Keep her in line?"

My mother's face fell. She had an addictive obsession with her own beauty. I glanced towards her smiling.

"I shan't keep you all any longer," I said, turning back to the Count, "A pleasure to meet you sir."

He nodded in response. I turned, leaving the three as I traveled through the ballroom. I recognized several students, nearly all Slytherins. I edged past Roldophus Lestrange, ignoring his dark glare as I headed for the parlor, hoping to find at least one of my friends. I slowed as a loud laugh echoed from the room. I stopped beside the door peeking inside. Brutus Malfoy stood at the center of the room, conversing loudly with Arcturus Black. Abraxas Malfoy stood beside him, staring hard at his feet and appearing, _if possible, _paler than usual. Arius, Arcturus' son stood against the far wall, looking as bored and uninterested as he often did.

"Has Abraxas received his O.W. L. scores yet?" Arcturus continued, "Arius received high honors on his last spring."

_High honors? _I glanced towards Arius' dull expression. _How'd that happen? _

"No," Brutus replied, his cold eyes falling on Abraxas, "But let us hope he too receives high honors."

He paused and I could have sworn Abraxas flinched. Arius smirked behind him.

"Isn't that right boy?" Brutus continued, his hand tightening on his son's shoulder.

Abraxas muttered something in a low voice, his eyes still watching his feet. _What would his friends think of the great Abraxas Malfoy if they could see this? _Any other moment I would have loved to see him as humiliated and timid as he was now, but at the moment, I couldn't mask the uneasy feeling in my stomach as I watched.

"I swear this boy is good for nothing," his father continued, shoving him forward. Arius laughed, standing up from the wall to stand in front of the fireplace. "I'm surprised the Fredrichs let such an unworthy being into their home."

I thought of my mother in the room behind me, laughing away in front of her guests without a care in the world whether or not I existed. Without thinking, I stepped in front of the doorway, revealing my presence. Brutus and Arcturus glanced towards me in surprise. Malfoy's blue eyes widened fearfully as he faded even paler. I walked towards him, watching his eyes harden in a vain attempt to mask his humiliation.

"You're here," I said, trying my best to sound excited.

Malfoy raised his eyebrows. I disregarded his expression, wrapping my arms around his neck as I hugged him tightly.

"You know him?" His father asked slowly.

"Of course I know him—he's my partner in Defense Against the Dark Arts. I swear I'd be lost in the class without him."

Beside me, Abraxas forced an awkward nod. Brutus stared back at me, his pale eyes surprised.

"May I borrow Abraxas?" I asked. "I've been dying to introduce him to my father."

Brutus nodded, blinking slowly while Arius stared back at me with his pale eyes. I wrapped my arm around Abraxas', leading him from the room. He followed me into the crowd until we were out of the earshot of his father.

"What the hell are you doing, Fredrichs?" He asked, pulling me back to face him.

"Do you need to ask Malfoy?" I asked, raising my eyesbrows.

He exhaled sharply.

"I was perfectly fine without you Fredrichs," he hissed, tightening his grip on my arm.

"Yes, I could see how well you were handling the situation Malfoy. Another few minutes or so, he may have slapped you right across your pretty face," I retorted, yanking my arm out of his grasp. I started through the crowd before turning back to him.

"You know, Abraxas, some people could have just said thank you," I said. I paused as he stared back at me with his cold blue eyes. "Why the hell I even bothered is besides me."

I turned quickly, passing through the crowd towards the stairs. _Proud son of a bitch…_I stormed through the house before arriving at last, in the dark quiet space of my room. I shut the heavy door behind me, not bothering to mutter the incantation to lock it. I sat down slowly on the small bench at my window. There were a million places in this world that I could be, yet I would remained here, a stranger in my own house.

* * *

_I stepped back into a side hall as Mrs. Cole opened the door. She swallowed quietly, pretending to adjust her tight blonde bun as the boy entered the orphanage. He looked the same as always: his black hair combed neatly, his pale hands clasped behind his back as if he were always pacing. His dark green eyes took in the hall around him as he took another step forward, leaving Mrs. Cole to shut the door behind. To any man or woman strolling the streets of London, he appeared a promising young man; the consummate figure they all hoped to see their sons become. We knew differently. They hadn't felt that impending sense of fear that seem to invade every room he entered. They hadn't sought to understand that unnatural phenomena that occurred when Tom returned to the orphanage every summer. How would they act if they had witnessed one of the horrific incidences that had occurred, like the hanging of Billy Stubb's rabbit, after Tom and Billy had a disagreement, or the night Mrs. Cole was almost killed by little Eric Whaley, when he wandered through the hall entranced, holding a kitchen knife. The latter had occurred after a heated argument in which Mrs. Cole had strongly urged Tom leave his boarding school for a local school that had offered to take him. While Tom could never be proved in any of these events, deep down, we had no doubt it was him; the look in his eyes gave it away every time. It was almost as if he were laughing at us, as if to say: I dare you to prove it, Martha. _

_What had we ever done to receive such a boy? Who knew sixteen years ago, that the poor woman, stumbling lifelessly up to our doorsteps would give birth to such a monster? If I had had the slightest bit of warning, I swear I would have turned that woman back out onto the streets to die with the monster. _

A sudden piercing pain down the center of back caused me to step sharply into the hallway from my place behind the wall. As I stood up straight, the pain receding slowly, I found myself staring into Tom's eyes. He smiled at me calmly, cocking his head.

"Are you alright Martha?" He asked.

I shook my head quickly. Mrs. Cole's eyes widened but she said nothing.

"I assume my room hasn't been given away?" He asked, turning his dark gaze from myself to Mrs. Cole.

She shook her head quickly.

"No, no Tom. No one's touched it since you were last here," she sputtered quickly.

Tom turned smoothly towards the stairs.

"I shan't be long," he replied, ascending the stairs.

We said not a word until we heard his door close on the floor above.

"Gods knows what's brought him back," she said, her eyes watching the ceiling.

I could hear his slow footsteps pacing through the room. Mrs. Cole exhaled shakily as she locked the door.

"But God save what ever has brought him back."

* * *

I heard a snicker as someone entered the room behind me. I stood up, turning sharply to find myself facing Arius Black.

"Well look what we have here. If it isn't the princess of the ball herself," drawled Arius Black, stepping towards the center of my room. He smirked, laughing to himself as his pale eyes glided over me. His cousin Roldolphus Lestrange stood beside him, grinning through the dark hair that fell across his eyes. As the two stepped forward, I spied Arin Black, Arius' brother behind them. Only a fifth year, he was physically and nearly psychologically identical to his seventh year brother.

"Get out, Arius," I hissed, striding towards him.

"That's not a way to greet a guest," he laughed, catching my arm and pulling me towards him.

"I swear if you don't let me go and leave my room, Arius…"

He laughed, leaning towards me.

"You'll what sweetheart?" He drawled, "There are three of us and one of you."

Arin and Lestrange snickered behind him. _How the hell did I always wind up in these situations? _I glanced towards my room door just beyond them. If I could get past them, I could return to the ballroom. Neither one would dare bother me then. Arius smirked, tightening his grip on my arm.

"What's wrong, Lizzie?" He cooed, "You didn't seem to have a problem with Abraxas this evening."

I groaned, attempting to snatch my arm away from his. _Why didn't I grab my wand? _

"Damn it, Black, let me go!" I hissed.

He laughed again, lowering his face to mine.

"Come now Fredrichs, let's play nicely," he said slowly. His pale eyes stared into mine smirking, and I felt the slightest pang of fear. Suddenly, he stood up, his eyes growing blank.

"Let's go," he said, abruptly releasing my arm. Arin and Rodolphus gaped at him. He turned awkwardly and beckoning the two to follow as he left the room. With a final glance towards me, the two followed their leader.

I stood in the center of the room, staring out the door through which the three had just departed. _What on Earth had happened to him? _I turned back to my bench slowly, glancing over my shoulder at the empty doorway. As I sat down, the sound of footsteps in the hallway caught my attention. I turned sharply to see a figure in my doorway.

"He won't bother you anymore," Abraxas said slowly.

I laughed sharply.

"What do you care Malfoy?"

He shrugged, taking a step into my room.

"When you have been forced to look up at him all your life, its not hard to find yourself hating him," he replied.

He paused before continuing slowly.

"Besides, I owe you an apology."

I look up at him surprised. _Was Abraxas Malfoy apologizing to me? _I stood up slowly, turning to face him.

"I'm sorry, Lizzie," he said, looking up at me, "And thank you."

He gave me a small smile before walking past me towards the window.

"You know Lizzie Fredrichs, we're more alike than either one of us would care to admit," he said, still facing the window.

Deep down, I knew he was right. While I chose to ignore my family, he chose to disguise his disregard for them with pride. We both knew and shared the same loathing of a parent, too proud to love their child. We both understood this life; even the inexorable truth that there was nothing either one of us could do to escape. After a long silence between, Abraxas turned back from the window.

"I should go," he replied, "Before my father begins to wonder where I've gone."

He strode towards the door, leaving me standing at the center of my room. He paused in the doorway, turning back to me.

"You know he'll be staying with us at the time of the New Year's Ball," he said softly.

I looked back at him silently as he gave me a small smirk.

"Good Evening to you Lizzie," he said finally, disappearing from sight.

**Hey whatcha thinking? I know what I'm thinking, READ AND REVIEW! Leading studies have proven its a top cure for writers block**--or so I hear. **Well anyhoosits, I guess I owe you all something for reviewing, even with my unnecessarily long period since my last update. How about some sneak previews, eh?**

**Let's see:**

**-winter break shouldn't last more than two or so more chapters. Trust me though it won't be boring...**

**which brings me to my next preview**

_When the serpent sets its sights_

_Three will meet their final nights_

_One revenge, one less alive,_

_Another death will soon arrive,_

_Four in all, perhaps one more,_

_You'll have to see what's in store_

**_mwahahahahahahaha_**

~Case Haley

and now some subliminal messaging:

REVIEW....REVIEW....REVIEW....REVIEW....REVIEW....REVIEW....REVIEW....REVIEW....REVIEW....REVIEW....REVIEW....REVIEW....REVIEW....REVIEW....REVIEW....REVIEW....REVIEW....REVIEW....

_-I don't know about you, but I'd do what it says.  
_


	22. The Big House Over the Way

_**Hi. sooo... yea... ****Let's all just put the pitchforks down and read the update. I'll beg your forgiveness at the end. **_

It was a sad, decrepit place, to say the least. It's tall, overgrown yard was a brown tangle of weeds and sticks—a perfect fit for the pathetic shack behind them. A half rotted roof, a grey façade pierced by two dark windows. The door, half obscured by the brown vines that clawed towards the roof, bared a single dead serpent—brutishly nailed to splitting wood by a rusting nail.

_How far some would dare to tarnish the Great Slytherin's name._

I stepped into the shack, standing at the entrance to the dark room. There was a shuffle as the shack inhabitant stirred to life, staggering to his feet as he watched me.

"You!" he bellowed, brandishing a knife and wand. "You!"

"_Stop." _I ordered.

The oaf skidded to a stop as he recognized his native tongue.

"_You speak it_?" He asked, fixing his lazy on me through his dark matted hair.

"_Yes, I speak it_," I said, glancing about the ruined hut for his father, "_Where is Marvolo_?"

"_Dead_," he replied, his face contorted as if the question required deep thought, "_Died years ago, didn't he?"_

I frowned, my patience running low.

"_Who are you, then?"_

"_I'm Morfin, ain't I?"_

"_Marvolo's son?" _I pressed, my patience dwindling dangerously low. _You must find it first. _

"_Course I am,then…"_ he replied slowly, pushing back his matted hair to watch me with his straight eye.

"_I thought you was that muggle,"_ whispered Morfin, "_You look awful like that Muggle."_

"_What muggle?"_ I hissed, exhaling slowly to refrain from killing the man.

"_That Muggle what my sister took a fancy to, that Muggle what lives in the big house over the way. You look right like him,"_ he said slowly.

I stood silently, waiting.

"_He come back see,"_ he added.

_He was alive? Now that I thought on it, I had always believed there was the slight possibility the man was still alive, hiding away in some dark corner of the world. But returned? _

"_Riddle came back?"_

The creature nodded, his beady eye glinting.

"_Ar, he left her, and serve her right, marrying filth!"_ He spat, taking a drunken step in my direction. "_Robbed us, mind, before she ran off! Where's the locket, eh, where's Slytherin's locket?"_

He waved his arms about in agitation. _There. _The dim light of the room flashed across its onyx face. Morfin's rant simmered as he stared at me.

"_Your eyes…"_ he started, trailing off as he shook is disgusting head. "_Dishonored us, she did, that little slut! And who're you, coming here and asking questions about all that?"_

"_Salazar Slytherin's true heir_," I hissed, watching his eye grow dull and empty.

I reached down, pulling the black ring from his unworthy hand, and placed it on my own. As I bent down to retrieve his wand, my eye caught a silver glint across the room. I walked towards it slowly, impressed that any shine could penetrate through the grime. It was a mirror—a simple, chipped, half-broken mirror.

_So Riddle was alive? Returned to Little Hangleton to continue his miserable existence. _

I smirked in spite of myself as I looked on at the brick chimneys reflected through the broken window behind me, part of the large brick house over the way.

"Please Elizabeth, save your sloth for a less inconvenient," My mother snapped, striding boldly through the crowded atrium of the Ministry.

I rolled by eyes, slowing my pace. She spun around, glaring at me over the high fur collar of her cloak.

"Merlin knows how've that school manages to put up with you," she scoffed, gripping my wrist and pulling me into the elevator. "Two days till the ball, Elizabeth. Two days. Please don't make them entirely insufferable."

The elevator halted. A squalid, round man entered the elevator, situating himself next to my mother.

"Mornin' Mrs. Fredrichs. 'Ow's preparations for that ball goin'?" He stared up at her with his large eyes, wiping his sleeve across his nose.

"Delightful," she hummed, turning her nose away from him.

The man elbowed around my mother towards me.

"Little Fredrichs," he said, clapping a thick hand on my shoulder, "Bet you're exicited as can be, eh dear?"

_If humans and goblins were to every mate, I'm sure the offspring would be to far off. _I stared back at the man.

"I am sir," I replied, taking a deep breath. _Perhaps he wouldn't be as bad if I couldn't smell him. _

The man nodded again as the elevator came to a halt.

"G'day to you both," he called, tottering out of the elevator.

The wrought iron doors closed and the elevator jolted back to life.

"That squib is the reason we must take care when associating with… _inferior_ types," she scoffed.

"Birth is not the only mark of inferiority," I retorted.

She laughed, eyeing me slowly.

"But it has saved some of us," she drawled.

The elevator doors opened.

"Come now, after this we must stop by Burches in Diagon Alley," she continued, striding out of the elevator.

_One day she'd get hers. _

"We're in for a miserable evening," the man said, peering through the frosted lattices.

"It's not supposed to be more than -13 Celsius this evening," said his father, adjusting his own sweater.

The man paused, running a hand through his thinning hair.

"I can believe it," he said, "It's no more than two or so here, even with the windows shut up."

"Perhaps a spot of tea should warm us up," said his mother, sitting up straighter in her chair.

"And the fire needs tending," added his father, standing up from his place at the table to peer out the windows.

The woman glanced towards her husband, before turning to her son.

"Tom, would you be a dear and help your old mother to the fireplace."

The man at the window nodded once, turning to his mother. He offered her his arm, and she took it, balancing delicately against it. The two left the dining room, passing through the dining room towards the living room. The man stopped short as he noticed the boy leaning against the fireplace.

"Who…" he paused, his confusion building towards fury, "How on Earth did you get in here boy?"

The boy smirked. Despite his simple attire—a black shirt and pants—he appeared neither disturbed nor put off by the cold.

"There are ways," he drawled, calmly, glancing past the two to eye the old man who had entered the room.

"I swear boy," the man started, helping his mother to a chair, "I'm not in the mood for your games! How did you get here?"

The boy laughed, his dark eyes shining as he turned back to the man.

"I walked," he replied calmly.

"Walked?" The man cried, "It damn near -13 degrees outside and you expect me to believe you walked? How about the locks then, boy? You expect me to believe you just walked through a locked door as well?"

"It _was _locked," the boy corrected, sighing as he stared into the fire. The red light reflected in his dark eyes.

The man face twitched angrily as he strode towards the phone on the wall.

"You better work on that story, if that's what you plan to tell the police when they arrive," the man growled. He paused, his hand on the phone.

"I'll give you ten seconds to be out of my house boy," he warned.

The boy laughed—a high cold laugh.

"I won't leave," he replied simply.

The man stared back at the intruder.

"You trespass on _my _property, and you have the audacity to tell me when you will or will not leave?" The man roared.

"It is my house as well," the boy said slowly, "Is it not muggle?"

The man hadn't heard that word since….

"Who the hell do you think you are?" The man roared, striding towards the boy.

"Tom Riddle."

The man stopped short, his breath coming in short furious gasps.

"You dare mock me boy?"

"Do I mock you?" The boy asked.

"Don't be smart with me boy," the man said, turning back towards the phone.

"I was simply named after my muggle father," the boy replied.

The man faltered, turning back to him.

"Your what?" He repeated.

"Even you can't be foolish enough to deny the resemblance," the boy drawled.

The man's anger subsided enough to truly examine the boy for the first time. He gasped as he found himself looking at his teenage self. Behind him, his mother let out a small cry.

"Who…who are you?" he repeated.

"Must I repeat myself?" The boy asked.

"I have no son," the man replied.

"That you've raised? No, you do not," the boy said, "But then again, abandoning one's wife can lead to less favorable circumstances as these."

"I have…" the man stuttered.

"Don't lie Riddle," the boy hissed, his voice unnaturally cold.

"I…I…" the man faltered.

"Merope Gaunt," the boy said quietly, a silent intensity replacing his calm demeanor, "Surely you remember her."

The man stared forward as if hearing a ghost. He stood there silently, his face growing red. Finally, his anger got the best of him.

"That _madwoman_? Are you trying to tell me she had my son?" He spat.

"Madwoman?" the boy repeated, "No no, Riddle, Something far greater. You knew what she was," he added, pausing, "And You knew about me."

"I knew no such thing," the man cried; yet his voice was too shaken.

The old woman stood up from her chair.

"What's this Tom?"

The man shook his head quickly, sputtering angrily.

"I…I'm…" he started.

"You knew everything," the boy continued, "But you couldn't accept that you married a witch. Who knows? Perhaps she could have given you a better life. A life in a world far greater than you could ever imagine," he paused, frowning, "Foolish muggles. You have nothing better to do than wallow in your inferiority."

The man stood there as his parents looked on in silence. He turned suddenly, rushing towards the phone.

"I'm calling the police," he announced, his voice shaky as he put the phone to his ear.

"They won't be there," the boy said calmly, "The line's dead."

The man stared back in horror at the boy as the phone went dead.

"What…What do you want?" The man sputtered.

"Me?" The boy repeated, brandishing a long black stick. He turned back to the flames, his eyes glowing in its light.

"I want you dead."

The man took a step back, while his parents gasped.

"Get out of my house," the man said quietly, "Get out of my house!"

He took another step back, his eyes glued to the boy. His mother stood up, her green eyes fearful as she backed towards the door behind the boy. His eyes remaining on the flames, the woman crumpled to the ground, writhing back and forth as she mouthed a silent scream. The man screamed, making his way towards his mother. Her husband, the man's father, reached her first.

"Make it stop," the old man begged, "Make it stop."

The boy exhaled calmly, his back to them. The woman stopped.

"Please," the old man wheezed again, "I'm not sure what it is my son's done to you, but please, forgive my son. He was foolish perhaps, but do not seek your revenge on my wife. She is innocent."

The boy turned to face them. He glanced towards the old man, his hand on the old woman's shoulder. He looked up, towards the man.

"You never hesitated," the boy said calmly, turning towards the old woman, "And neither shall I."

In a flash of green light, the old woman, helped to her knees by her husband, collapsed to the ground, dead. The old man stared back at the boy, tears welling in his eyes.

"Please," he gasped.

The boy laughed again, high and cold, as he looked to his father.

"Are you going to beg, Tom?" He asked, his dark eyes flashing scarlet again.

The man stood there, frozen in place by horror.

"I…" He sputtered, his mouth and eyes wide.

"Please," the old man wheezed again, "Please. Forgive your father."

The boy frowned.

"I have no father."

There was another flash as the old man crumpled to the ground besides his wife. The boy turned to his father, exhaling slowly as if he were bored.

"It will be much easier to talk now, won't it Tom?" The boy asked calmly.

The man just stood there shaking, his fearful dark eyes glancing between his parents and his son. Finally, he collapsed to his knees.

"She was a witch!" He cried, tears flowing down his face. "What would you have done? She could've killed me, done away with my family just for grins!" He paused, coughing. "I couldn't have stayed with her. She bewitched me, I tell you! Used that devil magic of hers!"

The boy remained silent, watching the man as a child watches a beetle they wish to crush.

"How can you have expected me to stay with the devil woman?" He cried, "what would they have said?" He paused again. "I was just expected to abandon this life—my life—for her?"

"Stupid, stupid muggles and your superstitions," the boy laughed, "It never was about her. It was about you, and you adherence to your foolish muggle ways."

The boy sighed, taking a step towards his father.

"And so you left her," he continued, "Returning to your manor as if it were all a dream."

He paused taking a step towards his father. The man flinched.

"But isn't this what you wanted all along," his eyes flashing as he stared towards his grandparents, "You never wanted her to exist. You never wanted any of this to exist."

"That's not…," the man whimpered, "Please…"

The boy laughed again.

"Avada Kedavra."

The man collapsed to the floor—dead, beside his parents. The boy turned back to the fire, smiling as he whispered the seven words that would make him immortal.

_**So...begging time. Feel free to believe any of the following.**_

_**a. Exams**_

_**b. Bear Attack**_

_**c. Killing Edward Cullen (sorry guys but I cant STAND him-*hits him again with pitchfork*)**_

_**d. Eaten by Basilisk**_

_**e. Spelunking **_

_**So good news and bad news**_

_**I'm free for the rest of the summer. YAY I can update more frequently. Bad News-Im spending the first month and a half of that freedom in Europe...sorry guys...**_

_**But since I owe you all I let you know this:**_

_**next chapters will become continuosly dark (yay! ...I know...I'm not normal) and so commences the downward (non-Edward spiral (*glances towards mushmallow, pitchforks Edward again*)) spiral that will eventually lead to the ending. But don't get discouraged, we still got a WAYS to go. **_

_**Sneak Peeks:**_

_**Two more people wont make it... mwahahahahahaha**_

_**Lizzie will see Tom again in the next chapter **_

_**Winter break is almost over...back to Hogwarts! **_

_**So put the pitch forks down, REVIEW, and enjoy you summer-or winter if youre in the southern hemisphere **_

_**I'm the writer. You're the reader. Readers Read On!**_

_**~Case Haley**_


	23. How One Falls

**hi.**

**soooo... looooooong story short: been in Europe, just got back, please don't kill me, saw platform 9 and 3/4, please dont kill me, working on the second half as we speak...please dont hurt me  
**

He stared out the window, his dark eyes plotting. His long, pale hands were locked together in his lap in an almost peaceful manner; a manner that seemed to contradict the domineering presence of the black stoned ring on his index finger. He wore it like a King: never flaunting it, but wearing it nonetheless as a reminder of the underlying superiority that accompanied it. He exhaled quietly, watching the forest pass beyond the glass window.

_It was the closest I'd ever seen him get to a yawn. He never seemed tired…just bored. _

I glanced towards him again. _He had that look in his eyes. _He was plotting. Since he'd arrived at my home nearly a week ago, he seemed to be occupied with something. He hadn't told me anything, and I hadn't asked. _He would tell me when he did. _Something was different though. I'd seen him like this before, but it wasn't quite the same. His silence seemed more reposed and less brooding. It was the difference between a man plotting to overthrow a king, and a man plotting the future of his newly acquired kingdom. It wasn't necessarily a better mood—he was as distant as he'd ever been. It was simply…different.

"Collins, the fifth year," he slowly, his voice breaking the silence, "Do you know him?"

"I've heard of him," I replied calmly, "But I probably know the same about him as you."

He paused, his dark eyes turning away from the window.

"He is Arin's friend, isn't he?" He asked, never once looking towards me.

I nodded.

"He can duel well," Riddle said finally, "He's fast. Almost unusually so for a fifth year."

He paused, turning back to the window.

"He has unnervingly pathetic form," Riddle continued, "He's powerful, but his power's sporadic and unconcentrated. I doubt, even when he's older, he'll be able to control it."

He finally looked up at me.

"What do you think?"

_I was perhaps the only person he'd ever asked to hear an opinion from. _He did it occasionally, predominantly during one of his moods. He looked up at me.

"The Blacks have always been a fiercely loyal family. Give them a cause and they defend it to the death," I paused, thinking towards the boy, "You can be sure he'll have that trait.

As far as his abilities," I paused again, "He is fast, as you said. Even though it will not be as much as you would like, he will gain some control over his magic over time."

Riddle exhaled slowly.

"Then he shall be one of us."

I frowned slightly to myself._ That particular branch of the Blacks had never been my favorite. _

"Oh don't worry," Riddle mused, "I'll see to it that you have the sole privilege of teaching him where he stands amongst our ranks."

I smiled to myself. _This could be more fun than I expected. _

"Is that the Fredrich Manor?" He asked, though his tone was rhetorical.

He was silent for a moment before asking the very thing that was on my mind.

"You wonder what it is I see in her," he stated calmly.

I paused before nodding once. He smirked once, white illuminated manor reflecting in his dark eyes.

"She's incredibly important to the Death Eaters," he said, "Intelligent, incredibly powerful," he added, "It's her fate that interests me."

He paused, glancing towards the black ring on his finger.

"She's part of the prophecy: _'With her lies the key to life sevenfold cannot hope to take.' _

She is the key to an immortal life so powerful Grindelwald could scarcely imagine such an existence," he paused, turning to me, "Who would ever dare to stop us?"

He laughed once: a high, cold laugh.

"Who could ever stop us?" he said, his dark eyes flashing a deep scarlet color.

_I'd seen it before: that scarlet flash in his eyes when he ceased to be Tom Riddle and became Lord Voldemort; It no longer frightened me as it once had. I knew now where I stood: at his side, I was as invicible as he was. _The news was pleasing, yet it was not what I had expected. I paused, hesistant.

"You doubt me?" He asked. His voice wasn't angry—it was simply questioning.

I shrugged.

"You seem to have a more personal interest in her."

He glanced towards me, and while his face remained unreadable, he had a bemused air.

"Personal?" He asked slowly, "How so?"

"You're very protective of her," I started.

Riddle laughed once.

"Well she's not useful to me dead, now is she?" he retorted.

"Perhaps…" I started again, trailing off.

"Say it," he commanded.

"Perhaps to clarify my previous comment I might add that I find you unusually protective of her—perhaps even caring to a degree. Maybe it's just a misperception, but it seems to me your interests lie not only in protecting her and her future role in the prophecy, but…"

"You believe I am otherwise attracted to her?" He asked.

I was silent, unable to discern from his tone whether or not the question was rhetorical. Riddle exhaled slowly, his eyes still focused on the castle looming in the distance. The carriage tottled slowly towards the castle, remaining silent all the while. It wasn't until the carriage slowed in the grand circle drive that Tom spoke again.

"She is a pretty thing, isn't she?" he drawled, his eyes glinting.

I nodded once, my eyes watching my parents exit the carriage ahead of us. A thin red-haired man dressed in a navy robe opened the door. The silver Fredrich crest shone brightly from his lapel. Riddle stepped out, his black dress robes sweeping out behind. I stepped out onto the marble drive, glancing up towards the white house. It was an impressive castle, with towering with spires reaching up towards the sky. As we reached the door, Riddle turned back to face me.

"The prophecy said to gain her trust," he said, pausing, "Abraxas, do you know what the most potent form of control is in this world?"

"Trust, I presume?"

Riddle shook his head.

"Fear. Fear of death, fear of loss, fear of pain. Fear controls us more potentially than anything else in this world. Fear weakens us, destroys us. It can drive us mad, or to the farthest brinks of desperation," he paused, he eyes moving towards the manor again.

"There are two ways in this world to escape fear—the most difficult, yet most obvious, would be to become fearless. However, that is a feat that only the most powerful can muster—the majority of the world is far weaker. Instead they turn to a simpler, more foolish means: trust. If you are trusting, you trust that which places your mind at ease. For example, a boy that fears the dark attempts to ease this fear by trusting his belief that there is nothing in the dark for him to fear."

We entered the main hall: a vast, blinding array of silver and navy décor. I handed my cloak to the woman at the door. Tom stood in the center of the hall, his clasped behind his back, the black ring an ever ominous presence on his finger. He turned back to me as I approached, his dark eyes his shining.

"Sooner or later," he said, his voice nearly a whisper, "fear can make us trust in nearly anything."

* * *

Cheers everyone...

So yeah long story short got back from Europe, and I have resumed writing: dont worry I couldnt leave you all now! Well I figured I'd put this part up to tease you till I finish the rest of the chapter sometime today. Soooooooooooo until then, I'm the writer. You're the reader. Readers Read On! Cheers!


	24. How Fates Combine

**Hi...yea, so I'm still alive...not dead yet-though I'm sure many of you have been wishing death upon me. Frankly, I don't blame you. I tried setting the Basilisk on myself but it didn't really work...I guess my bathroom sink's not really a portal then... I guess you all have my characters to than then, when they came to life and I was pulled unceremoniously away from university studies to write. I am currently under the Imperius curse and I have no option but to update. Loooong story short: universities=work=decline of free time=no update=sad author (who promises never to abandon a story without notice!) So...****drumrolllllllllllllllll...:**

_Chapter 24 of A Serpent's Grip : How Fates Combine_

I reached forward, plucking a glittering crystal fluke from the server's silver tray as it passed. I drank the fluke quickly, feeling the drink relax my nerves ever so slightly.

"Miss?" She piped up again, offering me the silver tray again. I replaced the empty fluke on in, reaching for another as I did so. In a matter of seconds I placed a second empty glass on the tray. I watched the slightest look of concern appear on her face as I reached for the third.

"Everything alright miss?" She asked softly.

I nodded.

"Just a little on edge, is all," I reply, taking a small sip of my glass.

She gave me another strange look, before dipping into a short curtsy, as skirting off to serve another guest. I took another small sip before draining the glass. _My nerves were starting to get the best of me this evening_. Deep down, I knew why, though I found myself attributing my nerves to other causes. _Mother was certainly high on the list. _She'd spent a good portion of the morning barking orders and firing insults and curses alike—a particular talent of hers. I could still feel the angry bruise across my ribs from a curse I failed to deflect.

I scanned the room slowly. My father was busy conversing with the minister in the far corner of the room. I smiled, feeling my nerves calm ever so slightly. I turned, continuing to scan the room. As I looked directly across from me, my eyes met those of Arius Black. He frowned, glaring at me with his impossibly pale eyes. I sent a small smile his direction. His glare intensified, and if there weren't at least a hundred people between us, I doubt he wouldn't have hesitated to hex me. I tilted my head, as if I were surprised by his action. Even from my place across the room, I watched his jaw tighten. He went to mouth something to me, but stopped suddenly. With a final cold look, he glanced away, turning his gaze towards someone else. I stared back at him, confused. _When did Arius Black ever give up so easily?_

"Perhaps he's found something better to do than challenge you, love."

I turned quickly towards the voice.

Tom Riddle stood directly behind me, as handsome as he'd ever been in all black dress robes. His green eyes seemed to smile as he surveyed me slowly. There was something different about him. _Confidence? Though I'd never known him to be anything but. _I couldn't exactly place it but I could definitely sense it—it was as if his commonplace arrogance had been replaced with something more profound—_entitlement perhaps? _

"You came," I finally managed.

His smirk widened as he stepped down from the foyer.

"Why wouldn't I?" he replied calmly, taking a step forward to stand beside me, "It'd be a shame to miss such a lovely sight."

In spite of myself, I felt a blush rise to my cheeks. Tom simply offered me his arm.

"Shall we?"

He led towards the dance floor at the center of the ballroom. He placed his hand on my waist, pulling me towards him as he took my hand in his. An unusual surge passed through me as the cold metal of the ring touched my skin, sending an unusual tingling sensation down my spine. I glanced up at Tom. He simply smirked, his green eyes glittering.

"Anti-theft spell," he replied simply, a faint coyness in his words.

_He was lying. _And I knew him well enough to know he done it obviously. _He wanted me to know. _Tom smiled again, cocking his head.

"Something the matter, love?" he asked.

"Your ring," I started, unable to find a more direct question about the sensation the ring caused.

"An inheritance," he answered, raising his hand to spin me. He caught my waist again, pulling me close to him.

The music came to an end, as the conductor turned and bowed towards the audience. Tom stopped, taking my hand as he bowed to me. I smiled, allowing him to lead me away from the ballroom. We passed through the crowd, arriving at the door to the outdoor balcony. Though outside, my father had bewitched to maintain the warmth of the house. Except for an elderly couple at the far end, it was vacant. Tom let go off my hand as he leaned forward onto the rail of the balcony.

"What is it Tom?" I asked, my eyes settling on the onyx ring resting on his right hand. "I don't believe you."

Tom laughed quietly to himself. The couple left the balcony, returning to the ballroom inside. Despite the dull murmur of voices from within the house, the balcony was silent.

"I told you didn't I?" He replied, "But I suppose you're not easily tricked."

He paused, smirking.

"However, I must admit, something tells me that assumption would not be entirely true."

I smirked, despite the frustration building in my stomach.

"I am perfectly fine without you Tom," I replied.

Tom raised his eyebrows, feigning surprise. I stared back at him for a moment, my own eyebrows raised, before turning to walk towards the other end of the balcony. I leaned forward, resting my arms on the stone railing. I stared out towards the dark forest below me, the deep nervous sensation returning in the pit of my stomach. I exhaled loudly closing my eyes.

"What's the matter, love?" he asked.

I shivered lightly as his cool fingers traced gently down my arm. I turned towards him slowly.

"It's nothing really," I replied, standing up abruptly from railing, "Probably something I ate."

Tom frowned.

"Why do I doubt that?"

"You're omniscient," I scoffed.

"I don't appreciate your sarcasm," he replied bluntly, "Tell me."

I exhaled loudly. _I wasn't in the mood for Tom's questions._ I frowned. _I needed another drink. _

"It's nothing, Tom," I replied, not even bothering to be sarcastic, "Don't worry about it."

Tom's hand caught my wrist as I turned towards the door.

"Tom, please let go of me," I sighed, turning back to him, "I'm alright."

He stared back at me, emotionless. His hand released my wrist. I took another step towards the door, hesitating before I turned back to him.

"I'm alright, Tom," I repeated, "I promise."

He stood there for a moment silently.

"Of course," he replied.

I heard footsteps on the balcony behind me. Abraxas Malfoy stood in the doorway, dressed in emerald and black robes that bore the silver Malfoy crest. I couldn't help but notice a change as he looked on at me; it lacked its commonplace arrogance, and was replaced instead by a more amicable air.

"I believe they're about to count down the New Year," he said calmly, walking towards us slowly.

Tom nodded, walking towards. Abraxas nodded cordially in my direction.

"Are you coming Fredrichs?"

I nodded slowly, following Tom towards the door inside. Abraxas smirked, handing him a small, silvery package as he passed.

"Happy Birthday Riddle," he said.

Tom nodded, taking the gift from him. He hesitated in the doorway, turning back to me.

"An interesting choice Fredrichs," Tom drawled slowly, reaching forward to finger the silver moon pendant hanging around my neck. Without a second word, he disappeared through the doors into the house.

* * *

_I held it over the rubbish bin, debating whether or not it dispose of it, or destroy it with magic. Damned portkey. I had no idea how'd he'd managed to place it in here, or how he'd found the Gryffindor common room to begin with—most likely his prefect privileges had helped with that. I dangled it over the rubbish bin again, wondering where I'd scene it before. That symbol. I nearly dropped it when I recognized it: It was the same necklace my father had sent me back in year 1—before I went to Beauxbatons. I'd lost it after class one day, and spent day searching and crying for it. I…I couldn't dispose of it. I unhooked the clasp shakily, attaching the necklace behind my neck. Why did it matter? I wasn't wearing it for him. _

_I heard Cecelia call my name from the common room. She was still worried after last night. If only she knew the half of it. I took another glance in the mirror, making sure the bruise Abraxas' wand had left on my neck was not too visible. Somewhat satisfied, I turned to the staircase, trying to ignore the pendant as it bounced merrily along my collar. _

_

* * *

_

Abraxas eyed me slowly.

"Everything all right, Lizzie?" he asked, "You seem a bit on edge this evening."

"I'm alright," I replied, watching Tom pass through the crowd ahead of us.

I followed Abraxas through the crowd, watching Tom until he disappeared amongst the guests. A server passed in front of us, offering his tray of champagne glasses. I took one, drinking it immediately before trading it for another from the tray. Abraxas gave me an odd sideways look. We arrived at the center of the ballroom and the newly conjured wooden platform. Overhead, large silver numbers shimmered as the counted down the seconds.

_170. _

My father stepped onto the platform, offering his hand to my mother. She smiled graciously, as the act of affection embarrassed her. I frowned, ignoring the light applause as I glanced upwards towards the clock. As I looked away from the ceiling my eyes met my father's. He smiled, beckoning me towards him with an outstretched hand. He squatted low, grasping my hand softly in his.

"Would you care to join us?" He asked, "I know you're not too fond of the being the center of attention."

Behind him, my mother frowned ever so slightly. I shook my head, smiling nonetheless.

"I'll be fine down here," I replied.

With a final squeeze, my father let go of my hand.

"I'll be expecting my New Years' hug from you first," he replied, kissing me gently on the cheek as he stood up, "I don't care how old you are—I plan to continue the tradition."

_120. _

I took a step back from the platform and away from the light that had been charmed to shine on them. I stood in the crowd beside Abraxas, who stared upwards towards the numbers. Tom had since disappeared. _Perhaps it was for the best…now was not the time to be nervous. _I watched the number tick down slowly, admiring the quiet ring that echoed through the ballroom as each number changed.

_32. _

Someone on my left shouldered into me, pushing me roughly into Malfoy's side. Abraxas didn't seem to notice as he stared upwards towards the silvery numbers overhead. Out of the corner of my eye, I spied Arius Black's dark hair. I turned towards him, glaring.

It wasn't Arius…It wasn't him at all.

I stared back in horror as the guest smiled at me, a crooked yellow-toothed grin.

"Pardon me," he drawled, his accent heavy, "Ve Vouldn't vant any vone to get hurt, now vould ve?"

I froze, unable to move or speak. My scream was trapped at the back of my throat. _He couldn't…It wasn't…_ I thought he died… Either way the ministry would have captured him, wouldn't they have? There was no way the wouldn't have…they would have made sure he was dead… My arm throbbed painfully from where he'd shouldered me. _I wasn't asleep. He was alive. And he was here. _His smirked widened as beady eyes looked away from mine to stare towards something behind me.

_13. _

I turned slowly, mechanically, as if I were no longer in control of my actions. There, standing perched on a high balcony, his golden hair tied back, was a spitting image of Anthony Calanthe. But it wasn't him…he was older, at least by thirty years or so. His face was worn, vacant of its boyish glow, as time and years of violence took their toll. As if on cue, Grindelwald turned to face me, his golden eyes boring into mine. He smiled slowly, a cold, vengeful smile. He eyes staring into mine, he raised his wand towards my father.

7.

My senses came rushing back to me. I gripped my wand, pulling it from the hidden pocket of my dress. Before he could act, I stunned the yellow-toothed man, sending him to the ground with a loud thud. Someone beside me screamed. Beside me, Abraxas grabbed his wand.

_3. _

Grindelwald laughed once, the tip of his wand glowing green.

_1. _

_No. _The numbers above exploded into an array of brightly colored confetti. I screamed, firing a curse in his direction. He sidestepped easily, without bothering to deflect it, as he raised his wand a final time.

_The curse hit my father squarely in the chest as he turned towards me. _

He collapsed onto the platform, his vacant grey eyes staring back at me, as the faint traces of a smile played on his lips, as he'd turned to find me at midnight, to tell me he loved me, as he had done every year before. Several people screamed…I couldn't hear them. I just stared back into his eyes: _grey, cold, vacant…_dead.

A hushed silence fell over the room as whispers passed back and forth.

_He's dead. Cristoff Fredrichs is dead. _

I didn't realize I was walking backwards until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned sharply, to find Malfoy staring back at me, his mouth opened slightly in shock. I stood there for a moment longer, feeling the attention of the room turn slowly towards me. _Then I ran…_

I gathered the hem of my dress, racing as fast as I could towards my room. I was not but a step or two inside the door before I collapsed to my knees, sobbing uncontrollably. _He was dead. My father was dead. _I barely heard her enter behind me.

"_You _did this," she hissed.

I turned slowly to find my mother's figure standing in the doorway, her wand raised.

"_You _did this!" She screamed, "_You_ brought this on _me_!"

"_Me?_" I cried, feeling my despair shift towards anger. "I have done _nothing! Nothing! _ You ungrateful monster, always caring about yourself! He's dead. _Dead_!"

"How dare you, you insolent little bitch!" She hissed, "Crucio!"

I collapsed to the ground, writhing as if I were burning alive. I could barely focus on anything beyond the pain, except my desire to not to scream. _I would never give her that satisfaction. _It did not take her too long to realize she wouldn't get the submission she desired. The curse ended abruptly. I lay there panting, trying to focus my thoughts. There was a sharp pain as she kicked me sharply in the side.

"I curse the day you were born, you miserable urchin!" She hissed, "He didn't deserve you!" she screamed, snatching me by my hair to bring my face to hers, "No one deserves you, you foul miserable excuse for existence. If your father hadn't pitied you, I would have killed you that day. I would have killed you!"

Her words echoed off the cold stone walls, shooting back at me like a reflected curse. I didn't want to hear them. _There weren't true. _I stumbled backwards slowly. _I'd have better luck convincing myself the Cruciatus curse was all in my head. _She shuddered violently, her angry breaths turning to sobs.

"He's dead," she sobbed, staggering slowly, "Cristoff's dead."

Another sobbed racked her body.

"Because of you!" She screamed, her voice echoing off the stonewalls of my room.

She collapsed to the floor, her arms wrapped around her face as she sobbed. I stood up slowly, my legs shaking. I could barely see through the tears that burned my eyes as I stumbled backwards towards the door. I hesitated, holding myself up against the doorframe.

_I hated her. _I raised my wand, my hand shaking as I raised it towards her miserable form, wanting her with every ounce of my being to suffer as much as I was.

"Avada…"

I felt a hand clasp my shoulder.

"Don't," Tom whispered.

His hand wrapped around my wrist, pulling me backwards and away from her.

It was as if I were in a trance; I followed him silently, allowing him to lead me along as if I were a puppet, no longer controlling my feet, or my body or anything else around me. The state faded slowly as the cold night air rushed past my face. We were on a cold stone balcony, far above the ballroom below us. Still, I could hear the guests buzzing faintly in the distance. I stumbled towards the railing, resting my forearms against the stone.

"You'll make a martyr of her," he said, his voice emotionless and mechanical, "They'll honor her name alongside your father's when his death becomes known—glorify her with the same honor they will bestow upon him."

I stared out over the forest spanning for miles below me.

"What would you do Tom?" I asked finally.

I turned to face him. He stared back at me, his eyes dark and emotionless.

"What would I do?" he mused.

"My father's dead. My mot…" I hesitated, my voice catching in my throat. I laughed once, in spite of myself.

"I have no family. I won't live here…" I exhaled, staring hard at the mountains in the distance.

Tom took a step forward, resting his cool hand on my upper back. He fingers circled slowly, tracing serpentine patterns along my skin. The motion was hypnotic, calming my nerves and my breath, as my tears slowly ceased from falling. I stared at the moon, listening to the faint pops echoing from the entrance far below me. _The ministry was here. _I exhaled deeply, closing my eyes, my fingers reaching slowly towards the pendant around my neck—a subconscious action I often found myself doing.

"_See Lizzie?" He said, holding the pendant towards me, "It's just like mine." _

_My father kneeled, pointing to the Fredrichs Crest emblazoned on the lapel of his cloak. He looked up slowly, beaming proudly at me. _

"_So even when you're away at Hogwarts, I'll always be there..." _

I tugged at the chain until the pendant fell loose into my hand. I looked down at it.

"_I'll always be there," he'd said, "There's nothing you have to fear."_

I let go. The pendant fell silently through the night air, flashing one in the moonlight before disappearing into the forest.

* * *

"_There's nothing you have to fear."_

_

* * *

_"Your offer stands?" I asked slowly, my voice calm and trained.

I glanced over my shoulder towards Tom. He watched me silently, his pale skin reflecting in the moonlight like that of a ghost. A new sensation was building within, unlike the grief and sorrow that had previously consumed me. It was different, calm, controlling—not joy nor anticipation, or any other emotion I'd ever experienced. There was something about it, drawing me towards it, like a predator draws near its prey before it strikes. His dark eyes seemed to glow, as if they too were consumed by this new and present power.

* * *

"_So your fear of your mother kept you from telling Dippet? You cannot hope to accomplish anything in this world if you're a subject to fear."_

_I turned back to Tom, throwing my arms up dramatically. "I'm human, what do expect?"_

_I turned back, pausing._

_"What would you do, Tom?" I asked slowly, turning back to him. He stood far from me, in the center of the room, the lamps reflecting in his dark gaze._

_"I'd become more than human."_

_

* * *

_

"Then you are one of us," he said.

* * *

**Something wicked this way comes...**

* * *

**Mini-CONTEST: send me your idea of a character (ie personality, description) in a message and I'll pick, hmm, let's say two to be in the next few chapters here. :D I love shameless contests as a means for additional inspiration.  
**

**Wait what's this? X-Mas break you say? A chance to update more regularly? **

**Shut up subliminal messaging, I'm trying to think. **

**Gasp. Epiphany: What if I planned to update within the next two weeks? Hmm...**

**Well, several things:**

**1. Am I sadistic? yes... **

**2. ****(deja-vu, perhaps?)**** mini-CONTEST: send me your idea of a character (ie personality, description) in a message and I'll pick, hmm, let's say two to be in the next few chapters here  
**

**3. on those next few chapters...they will become increasingly darker (yay! ...) and more Tom and Lizzie oriented (yay! ...again)**

**4. Wot happened to you ugly? ...No, not you... (hehe my favorite line, and second favorite HP character... guess who's in first place)**

**5. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW (alors, je suis si desesperee, que j'ecriverai en francais: Donnez moi vos opinions!)**

**6. **see number 5**

**7. **see number 6**

**9. **see number 2 xD**

**10. I'm the writer. You're the reader. Readers Read on! ~Case Haley  
**


End file.
